I Want You Back
by amelancholicangel
Summary: Five years after leaving Sakura, Syaoran realized how wrong he was for leaving her. But will he be able to bring her back, now that Sakura has become indifferent to him and is about to be wedded to one of his famous co-actor…?
1. Reminiscing the Past

I Want You Back

Author's Note: Hi there, I'm quite new here, so please bear with me. :) This story is inspired by different stories I've read in fanfiction. Sadly, I can't name it all. I forgot the titles because I just stumbled upon it. Sorry. :( human fault. Anyway, hope that this will be to your liking.

Summary: Five years after leaving Sakura, Syaoran realized how wrong he was for leaving her. But will he be able to bring her back, now that Sakura has become indifferent to him and is about to be wedded to one of his famous co-actor…?

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine and could never be mine. :(

_Reminiscing the Past_

"Arghh! I want to pull my hair out! What kind of crap is this?" as the eighteen-year old girl held her net book and waved it on air. "Crappy stories! Can't even meet my expectation!" exasperated by the latest story she stumbled upon on net.

"Then why bother to read it Sakura?" Tomoyo, a fair skin beauty with long black almost like a dark purple shade of mane and with wonderful violet eyes asked innocently.

"You know that I have nothing to do here in the house and it's our break from the university. And besides, I was hoping that I would be able to stumble upon a good story where I will curl in my bed happily reading a romantic story, and dream about…" Sakura sighed happily. Her emerald eyes seemed to gleam.

However Tomoyo suddenly snickered and added "Syaoran? Where you and Syaoran will live happily ever after?" added Tomoyo with an overly sweet toned voice.

"Tomoyo!" a flushed Sakura shouted at her friend. Nevertheless, Sakura was not mad at her best friend of fourteen years. She knows that this was only one of their so-called bonding moments of Tomoyo. She even became giddy at Tomoyo's playful remark since it included a certain special someone-and that special someone is Syaoran Li, Sakura's famous neighbor.

You might ask why? Well aside from the fact that Syaoran is sought out by most girls due to his good looks: tall, well-toned muscles (a body to die for. Yup, a body to die for), chestnut colored unruly hair that fits him perfectly, a smile that could make your world stop, intense amber eyes that could take your breath in an instant, and the list could go on. Syaoran, Sakura's neighbor, is known to be a famous actor.

"You know Tomoyo, he called me last night. He said he will be in Tomoeda for a few days." Sakura said to Tomoyo.

"That's great then! You could spend some time with each other! It's been how many months since you've seen each other? Nine months? Am I right?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. With this, Sakura replied with a nod and longingly looked outside the window.

"You miss him so bad…" Tomoyo added when she noticed that Sakura's features became a bit melancholic.

"I can' help it Tomoyo," Sakura sighed, "we've been a couple for almost two years now. From those two years, I could only count in my fingers how many times we really spent for each other. But I know that it can't be helped. He is a famous actor now. This has been his dream since we were small. I don't want to interfere with his dreams." As she solemnly told her best friend her frustrations.

"I know that I am lucky to have a few minutes talk with him every other day and a few exchange of texts every day. But sometimes I wonder, is this all right? I mean, could I just settle myself with this? With what we have now?" Sakura confusedly asked Tomoyo.

But before Tomoyo could answer her best friend, Sakura honestly told her "Sometimes I feel like we are drifting apart. But I really can't blame him. He's busy with work and I am busy with my studies. It's just that I want us to have more than what we could have right now. I want us to be a real couple. And it can't be helped that he has to deny that he has a girlfriend because it may create a bad publicity for him."

"Oh! Sakura!" as Tomoyo approached Sakura from her seat and hugged her tightly. "I know that it's hard for you and Syaoran to be separated like this! We grew up together and I've seen how much you and Syaoran love each other from the very beginning! I just want you to know that if you know that if you love Syaoran, you have to find ways to make your relationship with him last."

"But Tomoyo, the things I could come up could sacrifice his work, like talking on the phone longer than usual. He is always in the set or at a photo shoot or even in an interview. Then I thought maybe we could talk online, like skype or chat. But then I realized that his free time is his only rest time and I don't even want to take that away from him! I just… I know this is just petty…I'm so sorry…" Suddenly Tomoyo noticed that her right shoulder is becoming damp. Her best friend had burst. She tenderly rubbed Sakura's back and let her silently cry.

"Sakura, I'm just here for you and I'm glad you opened up to me regarding this matter." As Tomoyo felt that Sakura has been calming down, Tomoyo decided to enlighten the mood. "Hey after crying your eyes out, I want you to try my new designs! You know that we wouldn't have the time to do that when we go back to the university after our break! And besides, you are the perfect model for me! With a height of 5'5", fair skin and long legged! Your hair is also amazing because of its auburn color! Long and shiny! Like mine of course! 'Ohohooho!' And don't forget your body! You are one gorgeous lady! Why can't you just agree and become our company's model?"

Sakura then gave out a light laugh at Tomoyo. "You know I could try on everything you made and will make as a sign of appreciation for listening to me but I don't think I could be your model! You know how I am with cameras! I'm a klutz!" as she smiled at her best friend.

"Hey! I'm your best friend so I am entitled to hear my best friend's problems! By the way, as your best friend, I want you to know that, I am really serious with my offer," suddenly, Tomoyo's smile waned a bit and her voice became serious, "I'm just here for you and regarding your situation with Syaoran, just enjoy what the both of you have for each other. Don't pressure yourself too much."

"Thank you Tomoyo." Suddenly a ring from a phone could be heard.

"Whose phone is that?" as Tomoyo pointed at a table in front of them.

"Oh! Wait that's mine" Sakura sheepishly smiled at Tomoyo. "I just got it from Otou-san, a gift for making the honor's list this semester."

"Wow, good for you! Anyway! You should answer the phone now!"

As Sakura scampered to answer the phone, she forgot to check her phone to know who's calling her.

"Sakura, my plans changed. I'll be coming back in Tomoeda tomorrow morning and have to go back by tomorrow night also. Sorry, anyway I have to tell you something important also, I hope you are available tomorrow. I am sorry that I informed you just now."

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked confusedly since she was quite unsure who was on the other line.

"Yes, Sakura?" as Syaoran hurriedly answer.

"Ano… no, it's nothing, see you tomorrow. I love you" as Sakura answered timidly.

"I love you too. Good bye and see you tomorrow." And then he hanged up.

"Well?" as Tomoyo looked at Sakura and tried to ask what was the phone call about.

"It's Syaoran. He will be back tomorrow." As Sakura was saying this, she can't help but have this nagging feeling inside her. It's as if something not good might happen. But because she doesn't want Tomoyo to worry, she said nothing about her budding feeling and put a smile on her face like the usual.

At Tokyo…

"Syaoran, who was that?" Miaka asked. They were at the set for the new film that Syaoran will be featuring at and Miaka has been chosen to be her leading lady.

Who wouldn't want this? Miaka and Syaoran have this certain chemistry on screen and this was seen from a previous work they had done together. And because of this, their fans couldn't get enough of them. So the producers decided to pair them up again. With the good looks of Syaoran and the magnificently goddess type beauty of Miaka; blue eyes, fair skin, long black hair, alluring body and good personality. Who wouldn't want them together?

"Oh, just an old friend that I have to meet tomorrow." Syaoran nonchalantly answered Miaka back.

"Well then, are you ready? You know that we are going to announce to the press that we are now a couple two days from now." As Miaka asked while trying to hide her blush from Syaoran.

"Yes…It's about time that they know that we've been dating for these past nine months. " Syaoran serenely smiled at Miaka.

Indeed, Syaoran was taken by Miaka's appearance and character and he knows that he couldn't keep on lying to her. So that is why he decided to end this by going back to Tomoeda tomorrow to end his relationship with Sakura. He knows that he had committed not just a huge mistake but also a grave sin. But he couldn't help it. Miaka is a lovely lady and with the distance and work issues that he has, his affection for Sakura slowly waned and became nothing, since that was what he thought he felt. He knows Sakura will be hurt, but he tries to justify himself.

"This will be for the better. I'm sorry Sakura" as Syaoran silently said it to his self.

_To be continued…_


	2. I want to feel nothing

I Want You Back

Author's Note: I edited the first chapter and changed some basic information there like Sakura and Tomoyo's age. I made it 18. I feel like this age is better when they are starting in a university. Also, a certain part of here was inspired by a story by Strawbee08, Destined. Nevertheless, on with the story… : )

Summary: Five years after leaving Sakura, Syaoran realized how wrong he was for leaving her. But will he be able to bring her back, now that Sakura has become indifferent to him and is about to be wedded to one of his famous co-actor…?

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine and could never be mine.

_Reminiscing the Past-I want to feel nothing…_

Knock.

"Sakura…"

And then two more knocks could be heard from the door. A man in his late fifties was trying his best to wake his nineteen-year old daughter. "Sakura, honey, wake up. Tomoyo is here, she says that you have somewhere to go to. You might be late."

Since he felt that his pleas would not work, he silently turned the knob of the door and went inside his daughter's room. When he reached his daughter's bed and was about to shake her lightly, he was shocked to see that his daughter was not sleeping and was just staring blankly at her room's ceiling.

_And then suddenly, he felt a twinge in his heart; a pain a father could only feel for his hurting daughter; for he saw tears escaping from his daughter's eyes._ From that moment, he wished he could remove all of his daughter's pain and shield her from the world so that she would not hurt this much.

But he could only do little.

He decided to stay beside his daughter and tenderly wipe his daughter's tears away. And with a solemn voice he said, "Sakura, I am here for you."

Sakura then opened her mouth and whispered "I'm sorry Otou-san. I just can't stop these tears from coming." And she mustered all her strength to face her father and say with a small broken smile,

"I'll be fine Otou-san."

And with that, Fujitaka smiled earnestly back at his daughter and said, "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. And by the way, Tomoyo's waiting for you too."

He then silently stood up and reached for the door, but as he was about to go out of his daughter's room, he saw his daughter going out from her bed. Sakura then called his father, "Otou-san, could you tell Tomoyo that I will be down in a few minutes? _I just need to fix myself_."

"Okay then…" As Fujitaka was about to close the door, he heard her daughter say "Thank you otou-san…"

As her father left her room, she could not help but stare outside her room's window. It's spring now. The last time she was here was six months ago. Six months ago, she was as carefree as she could ever be. She was a romantic young lady and hopeful of what will happen to her. Six months ago, it was autumn, but for Sakura, everything became so cold for her, everything became covered by ice. Everything seems lifeless and colorless. Everything became dull to her_. _

_Because six months ago, her heart was suddenly shattered into tiny pieces…_

_Six months ago…_

"Oh my gosh!" I woke up late!" as Sakura yelled while scrambling out from her bed. It was a common routine in the Kinomoto household to hear Sakura shouting in the morning. But today her voice was louder than usual and a bit panicking. However, Sakura wasn't a bit disturbed with her previous actions since she knew she would not be able to disturb anyone in their house.

For one, her father, Fujitaka had left the house in her care since yesterday because he was assigned for a study by the university he works for a span of two weeks. And the second reason is, Sakura's overly protective brother has moved out of their house for almost a year now because of work.

As Sakura dashed towards their bathroom to prepare herself, she suddenly heard their doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" Sakura half puzzled and half annoyed for disturbing her supposed to be task of fixing herself. Then another doorbell rang. "Argh! Coming!" As Sakura was about to open the door, an idea suddenly hit her, "What if it's Syaoran and he sees me like this?, I'm still wearing a baggy shirt and my old pair of shorts! This is embarrassing!" But her trail of thoughts was cut when she heard a familiar voice saying "Sakura, it's me! Open up!"

Sakura then hastily opened the door and shouted, "Tomoyo!" as she launched herself towards her best friend to give her a bear hug.

"There, there Sakura, I know you love me that much and that you can't get enough of me but please… let go! I can't breathe!" Tomoyo jokingly whined at her best friend to release her from the choking hug.

"Oops! Sorry!" Sakura squeaked as she shyly removed herself away from Tomoyo. "Ah by the way Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" as she looked at Tomoyo.

"Sakura, of course, I'll be helping you to prepare yourself with meeting your prince charming! And besides since you told me yesterday that your prince charming, I mean, Syaoran, will be here today, I decided to make you a dress last night! Tomoyo devilishly smirked at her best friend.

"Ah, eh,… hahaha! Thanks Tomoyo!" Sakura nervously smiled at her.

"What are we waiting for? Come on! We have lots to do!" Tomoyo snapped at Sakura.

"Ah, hai!" and the both of them hurriedly locked the front door and trekked their way upstairs.

As they reached Sakura's room, Tomoyo suddenly asked "Sakura, what time will Syaoran be arriving? You told me yesterday that he will be here by early morning. Knowing Syaoran, early morning for him is around eight in the morning." As Tomoyo checked her wrist watch, she said "Oh, Sakura! It's a quarter before 9 now! Where could Syaoran be?"

"You're right Tomoyo! Syaoran should have been here!" Suddenly, Sakura's phone started to beep. "Wait a minute! That could be Syaoran!"

Sakura then took her phone from her bed. Her face seemed to brighten when she saw that Syaoran texted. As Sakura checked her phone, Tomoyo noticed the abrupt change of Sakura's smile. It seems that Sakura's smile faltered a bit when she was reading Syaoran's message.

"He said that he will be late. He has a photo shoot that he has to go to. But he said that he will be here in the afternoon." Sakura said to Tomoyo.

Since Tomoyo doesn't want Sakura to dwell too much on Syaoran's change of plans, she decided to change her best friend's mood. "Well, that's better right? You'll have more time to doll up! So when Syaoran sees you, he will never take his eyes away from you! Ohohoho!" as Tomoyo gushed.

"Tomoyo!" as Sakura exclaimed at her.

"But you know I am right! After you prepare yourself for later, Syaoran would not be able to get enough of you!" as Tomoyo snickered at her best friend.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

_Hey there Sakura, I'll be running late. I forgot that I had a photo shoot to attend to this morning. But I'll be at Tomoeda in the afternoon. See you later.- Syaoran_

Syaoran then let out a heavy sigh while tucking his cell phone inside his pocket as he went inside an elevator.

"Stupid photo shoot." saying it softly to himself. It's not that he hated the photo shoot. It was far from it.

'_Breaking up with Sakura'_

Actually, Syaoran has been feeling queasy when he had woken up early in the morning. He had decided days before that he will use this day to go to Tomoeda and confess to Sakura what he has been feeling and doing from the past nine months. He was decided to end it all and start anew with his life with Miaka. But then his plan has to be changed. His manager informed him early morning through a phone call that a follow-up photo shoot will be held before lunch time for their upcoming movie.

Honestly, he doesn't want this photo shoot at this moment. What he wants is to be able to stop his own self from having a deeper feeling of guilt as every minute passes by. He knows that if he makes it longer, fooling Miaka and Sakura at the same time, he will just hurt both people that are important to him. And he is afraid that because of this, he might lose them both.

'Selfish? Yeah, maybe…' Syaoran said silently said to his self. Maybe he is really selfish. But what could he do? He grew up believing that life entails him to choose. He cannot have both. He believes that if he tries to hold on to Miaka and Sakura, then he might just lose them at the end. It was what his mother, Yelan, was telling him. _"You have to choose what you think is dearest and most important to you, my dear Syaoran, you could never have both."_

"And I want to be with Miaka…" Syaoran solemnly said to his self. This was what he concluded after months of contemplating.

To be honest, he had thought of Sakura during this time also. He had thought of choosing Sakura. Why wouldn't he? They had shared wonderful childhood memories together. They grew up together, went to school together, became the best of friends, and shared their first fight, misunderstandings and so-on. Sakura was always there for him, supporting him to achieve his dream of becoming an actor. And the best of it all, she was his first love.

But then when Miaka entered his life, he was blown away. Everything about her seems to be new to him. He was thrilled to feel something different from Miaka. It broke the monotonous routine that he has with Sakura after he left Tomoeda to fulfill his dreams. Yet, he justified his self that he is not choosing Miaka just because what they have is a thrill for him.

For him, he believes that he and Miaka could have more than what he shares with Sakura. They could be with each other since distance is not a problem for the both of them. He knows that he could give his best as a boyfriend to Miaka since he can always be there for her.

This is what convinced him to choose Miaka over Sakura. He believes that he is just limiting Sakura. He wants Sakura to have someone who could be always there by her side. Who could protect her at all times, smile with her, share stories with her. And he knows that it cannot be him because of his profession. He is going to let Sakura go so she could be with someone better than him…

-Ding-

As the elevator opened, Syaoran could see cameras all over the place and as he checked the place, his gaze fell on a certain someone, and a smirk showed on his face.

"Come on! Syaoran is here! We could start now!" the director shouted.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Hey Sakura! Syaoran could be here any minute now! Have you prepared the meal you two will have?" Tomoyo shouted at Sakura from upstairs.

"Yup! I did! I prepared pasta for him Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted back. Then Sakura could hear Tomoyo coming down from the stairs.

"By the way Sakura, how many times have you done this? Dating with Syaoran inside your house? Don't you feel like the two of you should opt for something different, like the park or café?" Tomoyo said to Sakura.

"I do want to do those things with Syaoran, Tomoyo. It's just that, we can never be a normal couple that could date wherever we want. We would be risking his profession if Syaoran is seen hanging out with a girl." Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry for asking that Sakura. It was stupid of me." Tomoyo said softly.

"It's fine with me Tomoyo." Sakura then genuinely smiled at Tomoyo.

Just then, both of them were startled when they heard the door bell rang.

"That could be him!" Sakura said excitedly as she rushed towards the front door.

As she opened the door, Sakura was astounded to see Syaoran looking more handsome than she last saw him. This made her blush and stutter a bit while telling him to come inside the house.

"Hi Syaoran!" Tomoyo gushed and hugged him in an instant. "We missed you! It's been almost a year! Anyway! I'll be going upstairs! Ciao love birds!" as she released Syaoran from her hug and made a dash towards Sakura's room.

"Tomoyo didn't change at all!" Syaoran said while smiling and turning his head towards Sakura. And when he was finally able to look at Sakura, he couldn't help but hold his breath and be amazed at the changes that Sakura underwent during the past nine months they haven't seen each other.

She became more beautiful. No, not just more beautiful. She now exudes a beauty of being a woman. However, there is still innocence within her that makes her more alluring. It didn't help that she is even more attractive now because of how she dolled herself up. It made his heart skip a beat. But at the same time, it made him feel hurt and melancholic. He was here because he has to let go of Sakura. His thoughts were then stopped when Sakura called him to seat in the dining area.

"Syaoran, I prepared something for you!" Sakura said happily to Syaoran. "And I also…

"Sakura, I can't stay for long." Syaoran hastily said. He then noticed how confused Sakura looked.

"Look, I have to be back in Tokyo by seven tonight. And Sakura, I am here because I have to tell you something…"

Suddenly, Sakura felt like a pail of cold water was splashed at her. It was as if the nagging feeling of something painful that she felt yesterday is back. But she decided to bury it deep within her because she wants to focus on Syaoran.

"Sakura, let's separate." Syaoran's face became stoic while saying this.

"Huh? What? You're kidding… right?" Sakura tried to laugh while asking Syaoran.

"Sakura…" But when Syaoran was about to explain the reason behind his decision, Sakura could see how pained Syaoran was actually feeling.

'He is really serious…' Sakura was shocked and couldn't even think properly. And because of this, Sakura suddenly said "Don't say it anymore." She was trying to make the situation better for the both of them. "Just… please go away." She tried to say it properly, trying her best to not let Syaoran see that she was actually breaking.

"Sakura, please try to listen to me… Sakura…" Syaoran tried his best to plead but failing miserably.

"No!" Sakura suddenly shouted. "I don' want to hear anything from you!" but from that very moment on, Sakura couldn't pretend anymore. She was breaking apart. Suddenly, all her frustrations, her pent up feelings about her relationship with Syaoran invaded her thoughts and heart. She couldn't contain it any longer.

It was so sudden. Everything was going around her and she was becoming more confused- the best thing she could think of was, to let herself sit on the floor. And then it became automatic to her. She just hugged herself tightly. It was as if she was trying to put herself back together. She was trying her best to be whole again; to not fall apart.

But, she was failing miserably. Her heart and mind would not listen. And it was too late for her; because at that very moment, she fell apart and her heart had already crumbled into tiny pieces.

"You…you know that I love you…" Sakura was still trying her best to compose herself in front of Syaoran as tears fell silently on her cheeks.

"I was trying my best to be the best girlfriend you could have, Syaoran…" But this time, Sakura wasn't even trying to hold herself any longer… She let go of herself.

"I wanted us…" "…to be perfect." as Sakura tried to catch her breath while crying.

"Syaoran…I… I didn't want to ask for more" Sakura then turned her gaze toward Syaoran. She was allowing him to see how broken she was. "Even if, I was feeling so lonely…" She couldn't stop it. She decided to let her head rest on her knees as more tears came out.

"Sakura… I'm… I'm so sorry." This was all Syaoran could say. And when he tried to touch or even hug her, she flinches away. It was as if every touch he could give to her was bringing pain to her. And he couldn't handle it. He couldn't fucking handle it because it pains him to see that the woman the he had loved was hurting because of him.

He knew that he will hurt her. But he never pictured it to be like this. He never pictured that he would be the one to break Sakura apart like this…

And then, all he could hear was her sobs… and after a moment, it became an even breathing.

Just when he thought that he could approach Sakura to comfort her, Sakura suddenly raised her head and looked at him. And then his world suddenly stopped. It didn't move at all when he saw how Sakura looked at him. It was as if she was telling him, she no longer cared for him. Her eyes were blank. And then he heard her say in the coldest way, "Goodbye."

Six months ago, Sakura's heart was shattered. And she thought that this was the hardest thing she had ever felt.

But she was wrong.

_She thought she wouldn't be able to feel any longer. She thought that she could forget everything that happened. And as the day comes to an end and she lets herself to bed, she wonders and wishfully thinks that by the time she wakes up, it will be all gone. That she wouldn't be able to feel anything at all._

Yet whenever she wakes up, it was as if she can't breathe. And suddenly tears would rush out from her emerald eyes… and then she will remember and feel every pain that she went through six months ago.

_To be continued…_


	3. Better in Time?

I Want You Back

Author's Note: WOW. Thank you to those who reviewed! ^^, To be honest I wasn't expecting this. But I'm glad that you like my story. I hope I will be able to keep it up! ^^,

Summary: Five years after leaving Sakura, Syaoran realized how wrong he was for leaving her. But will he be able to bring her back, now that Sakura has become indifferent to him and is about to be wedded to one of his famous co-actor…?

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine and could never be mine. And rihanna's song too. :(

_Better in time?_

A loud buzzing sound could be heard within the room and a clock located at the bedside started blinking-

7:20 a.m.

7:20 a.m.

7.20 a.m.-

until it finally stopped and the buzzing slowly faded.

"…"

"…"

And only an even breathing could be heard. The woman with long auburn hair sprawled on her pillow and lying flat on her bed started to turn on her right side mumbling "Stupid…clock…"

Just when she was about to return to her deep slumber, her cell phone suddenly played:

All of the lights (all of the lights)  
(Lights, lights)  
All of the lights (all of the lights)

Turn up the lights in here baby  
extra bright, I want y'all to see this  
turn up the lights in here, baby  
you know what I need  
want you to see everything  
Want you to see all of the lights;

In the loudest possible way her phone could play.

The woman suddenly sat up; then all of a sudden her blood rushed through her head.

Bad decision.

Now her vision became a bit hazy and her view of her surroundings was suddenly turning around. This wasn't enough because it was followed by a feeling of being nauseous.

"Ahhhh!" As she placed her palm on her forehead.

"This sucks!" the twenty-three year old woman hissed at herself while trying to soothe her head by putting her middle and index fingers on her temple and massaged it for a bit.

When she had finally calmed down, she decided to check her clock at the sideboard. And then her emerald eyes almost bulged out when it read 7:30 a.m.

"Freaking clock!" as she scrambled her way out of her bed and made a dash towards her apartment's bathroom.

After having a five minute bath, she rushed inside her room to grab her clothes, fix her hair and get her bag. "Crap! I'm going to be late again! Arghhhh! I hate this!" she was now in a panic-state. And after an agonizing ten-minute preparation, she was done.

And then her phone started to ring.

"Now who could that be?" as she reached her phone and answered it with an almost shriek, "HELLO?" as she was walking out of her room.

"Now dear Sakura, aren't you going to greet your fiancé a good morning?"

And then Sakura suddenly stopped walking, her cheeks became a dark shade of rose while her eyes darted on her left hand; specifically on her ring finger, where an engagement ring was resting.

"Ohayo, Kazuma." Her voice's volume suddenly turned low as if trying to hide to her embarrassment.

"Anyway, the wedding coordinator called me a while ago. She said that something came up and she wouldn't be able to meet you this morning."

"Huh? She's supposed to call me and inform me! And here I was- trying to rush for my appointment with her. Then I'll find out that my effort was futile?" sounding a bit infuriated.

"I think she did try to call you… maybe you should check your phone first. Anyway, I have to go now. I need to meet with the producers. They said that they will be finalizing everything for the upcoming movie. And I'll be able to find out who will be my co-actors in this movie." Kazuma said while chuckling.

"Oh well, have fun Kazuma and good luck! Maybe I'll just head to work earlier than what I had planned. I think Tomoyo will be surprised to see me early." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well then, see you soon Sakura. I love you."

"I love…" And then the line was cut even before Sakura could finish her reply.

'you Kazuma.' and her face became solemn.

It was odd for her; saying those words - 'I love you.'

After what she went through before, she had never imagined herself to be saying those words-

_I love you_

- all over again.

She thought that, that day would never come again in her life.

But she was proved wrong.

It happened when she met Kazuma Ichiko.

_3 years ago…_

A twenty year old Sakura was busy as ever. Now that she's a 3rd year student, she has been juggling her projects, paper works, home works, exams, non-academic activities and even her part time job for quite some time.

'Talk about stress.' Sakura said to herself while trying to read and understand her book for an upcoming exam in Economics.

It was taking her quite some time studying this course. She can't help but ask herself out loud "Why did I take Business Economics as my major?" She was frustrated. All she wanted to do was to be able to understand the lesson and be over with it.

But no… her mind wasn't cooperating with her.

'… high demand… gini coefficient… blah blah blah…' and then her mind stopped comprehending and it was as if the letters in the book became hieroglyphics.

"I guess I should take a rest for awhile. Besides I don't have classes tomorrow. I could study again tomorrow." She then closed her book and settled it down on her study table. As she checked her watch, she was suddenly amazed to see that it's already two in the afternoon.

'Guess I did take a hell lot of time studying. Maybe I should lie down in my bed first and wait for Tomoyo before I eat dinner. Her class is about to end soon. 'Just when she was about to close her eyes, the door in her room suddenly banged on the wall, making her jolt up with confusion. Then Tomoyo came rushing in, jumping towards her and giving her a tight hug while wailing.

"Oh Sakura! You've got to help me! My mother called and she told me that they have a fashion show tonight! The thing is, one of the ramp models in my mom's fashion show tripped and now the model can't even walk!"

"Maybe you could try calling other models? I'm sure your mother's company has contacts." Sakura tried to assure her best friend.

"Mother's assistant did that already… but the problems are most of models we contacted were not free tonight and the other one is…" Tomoyo was then hesitating whether she will tell or not to Sakura.

"What Tomoyo?" Sakura's right eyebrow suddenly arched up.

"The thing is, the model that tripped is a bit smaller than the models they tried to contact. And the sizes of their bodies are so different! The worst part is… the model that tripped while practicing is the highlight of mother's fashion show! Even if they try to alter the dresses to suit the replacement model, it wouldn't be possible! It will take so much time!"

"So how could I help?" Sakura was confused.

Then she looked at Tomoyo. And then something clicked within her.

Tomoyo was looking at her as if…

As if…

"Oh no!"

"Oh no! I won't Tomoyo! I can't help you with that!" Sakura then started to back away from Tomoyo.

"Please Sakura… you are our only hope! You're the same size as her!"

"But Tomoyo! I…" as Sakura tried to avert her gaze away from Tomoyo. But as she was finding words to formulate for an _'acceptable excuse'_, she suddenly flicked her gaze towards her best friend. And from then on she knew she had lost.

'Damn! I should have listened to myself and kept my stare on the wall!' For Tomoyo was showing Sakura her most prized puppy-eyed look.

"Fine…" And then a high-pitched shriek surrounded Sakura's room which made Sakura think that her ear drums had burst. And after that, she was dragged outside of their dorm room. As they hurriedly went out of their building, Sakura was hastily pushed by Tomoyo inside a car where a driver was waiting for them.

"To my mother's company please."

"You knew I wouldn't be able to resist you."

And Tomoyo's reply was only 'an innocent laugh'.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

When they had reached Sonomi Daidouji's company, Tomoyo hastily grabbed Sakura's arm and went inside.

Then Sakura's eyes became bigger.

'Aunt Sonomi is really one heck of a woman!'

Her eyes then turned from different directions and can't help but feel amazed with what she is seeing and experiencing. People running down the corner trying to catch up with deadlines, some crew carrying cameras and lights for photo shoots, models trying the ramp, clothes being transferred and so on.

'And to think they are all under Aunt Sonomi. Wow! What a woman! Wish I could be like her someday'

"Hey Sakura! Snap out of it!" Tomoyo snapping her fingers near Sakura's ear.

"Ah…oh! Sorry…"

"Sakura! You're here! Oh my gosh! You've grown wonderfully! Just like your mother, Nadeshiko! "

"Thank you Aunt Sonomi." Sakura's gaze was suddenly turned towards the floor. 'Just like mother?' but a smile suddenly appeared on Sakura's face.

"Well Sakura, are you ready? The show will be starting in a few hours, get ready okay? I know this is sudden for you. But I know you'll be doing fine. It is in your genes! I could tell it! Just like what your mother used to do when she was modeling. Relax and have fun dear. And besides, from what I remember, you modeled twice when you were small. And you did just fine!"

Then Sonomi called Izumi, her assistant. "Izumi, take Sakura to the dressing room! Put on the clothes she needs to model and let her practice her walk! Now, go on!"

And Sakura was then whisked away from Sonomi and Tomoyo.

"How is she doing Tomoyo?" Sonomi's face suddenly turned serious.

"She's surviving mother. I think… I think she's taking her time. She was completely broken due to what happened to her two years ago." Tomoyo's voice was full of concern.

"Mother, I just… I just want to see her get better. But I know that she is still hurting inside. Even though she plasters a bubbly smile on her face every now and then, I know… and I could feel that she's still in pain… that she's trying to pick up the broken pieces she had left… and I know that she is trying to hide her feelings by burying herself with school work. But the thing is, she's closing herself in her own world."

"That's why I allowed you to let Sakura model for this event."

"This is the best way I could think of mother. She needs to be out of her usual routine; her comfort zone. Maybe she might actually be able to find herself again." Tomoyo then turned her head towards her mother and smiled a sad one.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Now Sakura, I'll be here to guide and tell you whether it's time for you to go out. Just focus on me okay. And besides I've seen you ramp a while ago. You are a natural!" Izumi exclaimed at Sakura.

"Just don't get nervous okay? By the way, there is a part of your sequence where you'll be walking with a model. All you have to do is…"

And then Sakura could only hear Izumi mumbling… 'No! Don't get nervous! Stay focus! Focus!'

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you listening?" Izumi was getting a bit frantic. "Did you understand what I had just told you?"

"Ano… can you repeat what you just said… I was a bit lost…"

"Don't worry, your partner will be here in a few minutes to practice with you. No need to worry, we still have four hours to practice."

"Izumi! Kazuma's here now!" a staff was then seen pushing a guy with jet black hair towards Izumi.

"Good! Now we can start your practice! Just…"

After giving the two models the instructions, Izumi then shoved Sakura together with Kazuma towards the ramp to practice their walk and their timing.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

An hour and a half before the fashion show, the crew and staff of Daidouji's Designs were almost going haywire. Shouts could be heard from different directions. Models inside the dressing room were trying the dresses assigned to them for the last time. Make-up artists were busy arranging the hairs of the models...

"You're new here, am I right?"

Sakura who was so into her thoughts, suddenly jerked when she heard someone talking to her. Out of curiosity she held her head upwards and let her gaze fall to the person who asked her something she couldn't remember. It was her partner. 'What's his name again?' Sakura's eyebrows seem to knot in confusion as she tried to rake her brain for the model's name.

"Kazuma. My name is Kazuma Ichiko." Extending his hand to Sakura. Sakura then looked at him. Honestly he is quite attractive. He is tall, lean and with dark chocolate colored eyes. Chocolate colored eyes- it was as if those eyes tell that its holder is a person who is quite mysterious yet at the same time gives off an aura of a very understanding and caring person.

Sakura was then astounded. 'Can he read my mind?' because she was so shocked of how the model figured what she was thinking about a while ago.

"And no. I'm not a mind reader." Kazuma then flashed Sakura a friendly smile.

"But how?" Sakura became curious.

"Your face is like an open book!" Kazuma laughed at Sakura. This action made Sakura turn her head away from Kazuma to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed. Just trying my best to make you feel comfortable." as Kazuma flashed his apologetic smile towards Sakura.

"It's alright. I don't mind it at all." And Sakura flashed her genuine smile towards him.

"You know, you look more beautiful when you smile like that." And Kazuma turned his back to her. And when he was about to go to his place to prepare for the fashion show later, he suddenly turned his head towards her and said, "Just focus and have fun."

Just then Sakura's cheeks turned rosy as she watched Kazuma walked away from her.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Wow, congratulations to all of us for having a successful fashion show!" Sonomi said out loud while raising her champagne glass in the air.

Suddenly claps and clanking of champagne glasses could be heard. This was how the after-party that the company has prepared for the models and the staff looked like.

'Nice' as Sakura silently said it to herself.

"Nice, isn't it?" And then, there he was again standing beside her.

"Kazuma" as Sakura nod her head to show him that she acknowledged his presence.

"Do you want to go to the balcony, I think its cooler there." as Kazuma raised his right arm and used his thumb to point the location of balcony.

Because Sakura was a bit tired to answer, she just nodded her head and followed Kazuma outside. As they reached the balcony, no exchanges of words were heard between the two. It was just the two of them and the stars glowing back at them.

When Sakura decided to turn her gaze towards the stars, she suddenly held her breath. It was that pain again. It's coming back again. She's remembering it again. That certain person she treasured, trusted and loved. That certain person whom she had shared her hopes and dreams while gazing under stars before.

She remembers clearly that that certain person she loved so much… chose to break her apart and left her heart shattered into pieces.

"You know, you will feel better if you let it all out."

Sakura's gaze suddenly turned to the person beside her.

And then all of a sudden, a tear rolled from her emerald eye. She hadn't cried for almost a year now! 'Why now? Why? Why can't I still forget? Why get so emotional with simple words that he had just said?' she thought to herself. And then two more tears fell.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see a hand nearing her face. And then she gasped… Kazuma's thumb was wiping her tears away.

And then she finally saw it.

She was still holding on… holding on her past. She didn't see it before. But now, it made her realize something she didn't see before. She was trying her best to pick up the pieces she left behind without actually realizing that she was actually hurting herself in the process! She was holding on her broken shards. She was trying to get back to her old self.

'But why?' as tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

'Why do I keep on going back?' And then it dawned to her.

She wanted her old self back… because she believed it is where she experienced true happiness.

'But it could never happen again. That part of me was gone and cannot be put back ever again' as she sadly said it to herself.

"You should start living yourself in the present…" as Kazuma whispered to her lightly.

"It's not easy to put aside all your feelings and what you've been through… but you should know that living now will help you get to know the real you, that you will be okay. You'll be better in time." He then smiled earnestly at Sakura while holding her face in his palms.

"Why do you keep on saying the right words?" as Sakura sniffed.

He then shrugged and said "it's because… I don't know." He then flashed a boyish smile towards her which made Sakura smile at him.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

It didn't take that long for them to become close friends.

With Kazuma, Sakura was starting to feel again; emotions which she had buried deep within her. She felt somewhat alive. And she knows that she's in the process of finally living again. And it was because of her dear friend. But sometimes she felt like there is something lacking. That there is something she's yearning for.

"Sakura, I know we've only met a year ago. But I want you to know that you are very dear to me. That you are one of the most beautiful things that came into my life."

"Kazuma…I…"

"Shhh… just let me finish…." As Kazuma looked deeply at Sakura.

"I love you… and I want you to know how much I love you. Please allow me to be your boyfriend?" and Kazuma smiled at Sakura

"I.."

"I'm not going to force you on something you're not ready." With that Kazuma suddenly lifts his hand and touched Sakura's face.

But then something came into Sakura. 'What if he's the one for me and I let this chance go? Will I be able to find another person who can be so dear to me?' And then fear started to stir within her…

Fear.

"Kazuma, I would like to be your girlfriend." Sakura said in a whisper.

And then she was astounded. Kazuma's lips suddenly crashed into hers. It was light and short.

"I love you" Kazuma whispered to her while his forehead was on her forehead.

"I love you too." She whispered back to him.

_However, there's this feeling within her that made her feel awkward after saying those words._

And until now it puzzles her.

It's been three years now. 'Maybe I just need a little time. Maybe when I get to be his wife, I'll be able to find what's missing.'

Just when she was about to dwell more with her thoughts, her phone suddenly vibrated. She had just received a message. And when she checked her phone, her face suddenly lit up.

_What time will you be going to work? : ) By the way, I bet you've heard your phone's new alarm tone? Nice party song right? : p XOXO Tomoyo_

'I knew it! She was the one who set my phone's alarm!' but then Sakura's face lit up. 'But it's quite effective in waking me up. I guess I'll let Tomoyo have her little ways in some things.'

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Hello…" as Sakura groggily answered the phone.

"Baby, It's me!" Kazuma answered back…

"What time is it?" Sakura's eyes were slowly closing.

"Sorry to wake you up at the middle of the night but I am so excited for this break!" Kazuma said cheerfully on the phone.

"hmmm… good for you baby…"

"And you know what! Syaoran Li will be part of the cast!"

"…"

"Sakura? Are you still awake? I'm sorry if I woke you up. Anyway… " as Kazuma chuckeld… "Good night!" and then the other line became silent.

_And Sakura was left wide awake while lying on her bed._

To be continued…


	4. For Your Entertainment

I Want You Back

Author's Note: Thank you for those who reviewed and made some comments on the way I write. Now, I know where to improve and how I should develop my story : )! Thanks! Also thank you for those who included my story in their list of favorite stories. I really appreciate it! :D

Summary: Five years after leaving Sakura, Syaoran realized how wrong he was for leaving her. But will he be able to bring her back, now that Sakura has become indifferent to him and is about to be wedded to one of his famous co-actor…?

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine and could never be mine.

_For Your Entertainment_

A man in his thirties took out a spare key from his pocket and inserted it in the key hole. When he heard the knob click, he opened the door with care, and let himself in… and then silence together with morning rays of sun greeted him.

He then gave out a short sigh as he observed the whole place. If he was a new visitor to this place, he would be taken aback with how the place was designed; a two-floor penthouse that screams contemporary and at the same time, sophistication.

And because of this, he would remember how he reacted when he first stepped in this penthouse. 'Incredible. Just wonderful.' These were what flooded his emotions and thoughts when he first saw this penthouse.

And honestly, there are times where he would be caught again in the same situation; being taken aback by the place. Just like this moment- where the morning rays of the sun simply lights the place.

It's a bit nostalgic for him. It reminds him of his home in Europe and because of this, he allowed his self to be engulfed by the place's beauty for the nth time. He slowly turned his gaze downward where he could see how the wooden floor cradles the living room, the heart of the penthouse, where the vast city of Tokyo could be seen from the wide window glasses. His eyes then averted its attention on how the furniture-a black leather recliner located near the windows, occasional table sets at the middle of the room, a cane furniture and a black sectional leather sofa- in front of him were carefully arranged to bring out the sophisticated feeling. It couldn't be helped that he also liked how the walls were painted; an off-white color which really brought out the colors of the furniture and the floor. And when he turned his gaze at his left, he could see a glass shelf near the wall where three awards and a few picture frames were placed. His attention would then be transferred to the entertainment appliances carefully placed at the wall: a flat screen television set, dvd players and speakers. Then his gaze would fall on the wooden stairs located at his left side which lead to the three rooms at the second floor.

But what he likes the most is located at his right side. And when he turned his look at his right, he could see a granite-topped counter that divides the dining and kitchen area from the living room.

And then a smile appeared on his face because he could remember clearly the way he reacted when he saw the dining and kitchen area. His mouth was opened. He just couldn't help it. The equipment and appliances installed are just remarkable! And the way the dining and kitchen area were planned left him astounded. Well, he can't help it. He is a fan of interior design and he knows that he is a chef wannabe also, if that is what he can call his self. And he bet that if his profession was a chef and he saw the kitchen area, he knew he will be falling in love.

But he is not a chef. And he is not an interior designer as well.

His thoughts then reverted back to the reason why he was here at the very first place. He then decided to turn to his left and went upstairs. After reaching the top, he then turned right and proceeded to the first door found at the corridor. He then checked the knob of the door if it was locked. And then he was relieved. It was actually unlocked which will save him a few minutes trying to knock on the door to wake that person up.

And when he opened the door, his eyes squinted because he was trying to focus on someone. And it couldn't help at all because the room was dark. Heavy drapes of curtains were tightly shut; and adding to his sort of problem was, he has poor eye sight. Truthfully, even though he has his glasses on, he was having a hard time seeing clearly.

'I should really see an optometrist and have my eyes checked again.'

But after a few seconds, his sapphire eyes became acquainted to the dark and he finally was able to see a bed, where a man was sleeping.

'Syaoran…' he called. But the man on the bed didn't stir at all. Only a light snore was heard from him.

Just when he was about to approach Syaoran, his phone vibrated which made him stop on his tracks. He then reached for his phone and checked the message. It's the director's assistant saying:

_Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa, first day of shooting moved this four in the afternoon. Please inform your artist, Syaoran._

'What? Man, I came here early just to wake Syaoran up!' as Eriol silently whined.

Just then he realized that the delay might actually be just good for the both of them.

'After the meeting last night which ended quite late, Syaoran and I had to head straight to a party which was arranged for the product Syaoran endorses. Guess this delay of shoot will give me and Syaoran a rest for a bit.' Eriol concluded. He then walked silently towards the door and decided to wait for Syaoran to wake up at the living room.

'Guess I can watch a few t.v. shows to pass time.'

And as Eriol propped down at the sofa set, he turned on the t.v. and started to scan the channels.

'Boring… too much violence…' as Eriol nonchalantly said.

Then all of a sudden, Eriol stumbled on a showbiz channel. It was airing an infomercial regarding their upcoming show.

_Now Showing:_

_True to Life Story: Syaoran Li's Ways to Stardom Part 1 (Replay)_

"Now, this could be interesting…" as Eriol said with a half smile while waiting for the show to start. And then, as the show finally began, Syaoran, was sitting on a director's chair wearing a black button down collar, was doing his trademark smirk when the interviewer said something that was amusing for him. But the clip being shown was a "promotional video" for the movie Syaoran had done a year and a half ago. And then, the clip was fading slowly and a female with a sultry voice was heard from the video while showing…

"_Syaoran Li- considered to be one of the most bankable and talented artist of this generation for Japan. As most of us know, Syaoran Li, is sought out by most female population due to his undeniably good looks; even some guys admitted that they want to be like him._

_Well it can't be helped. A towering six-foot-two and__blessed with a well toned body-most women species drool at, this man you call Syaoran Li doesn't need to do much to grab people's attention. Just let him stand inside a room packed of people and they will start focusing their attention to him. It is as if he has a magnet with him that makes people be drawn to him._

_But why wouldn't they? With how he carries himself and with his very charismatic looks-people will either stop on their tracks as they stare at him or simply hold their breath and be enticed at him. It was as if God had spent more of his time forming this creature known as Syaoran Li. Well, Maybe God did- but it was all worth it for he did a marvelous job forming Syaoran Li." And a light chuckle could be heard from the background._

"_Born on the 13th__of July to a Chinese couple, Jian and Yelan Li, in Hong Kong, Syaoran Li, known as Li Xiao Lang was the fifth child the couple has. When Syaoran was born, the Li Family couldn't contain their excitement and joy because at last, Jian and Yelan Li has a boy who would be 'next in line' leader of the Li Clan; which by the way owns a multi-dollar international company that is based in Hong Kong. It has been said by the clan's Elders that Syaoran is destined for greatness._

_Yet, Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother, wanted something different for her son. She wanted her son to experience true childhood and not be stressed and be pressured by the Elders about the clan. She wanted her son to be a child free from worries of how to become a leader for their clan someday. With this desire for her son, Yelan made a drastic move that created a huge uproar within the clan. Yelan, with her husband's consent, decided to move Syaoran to another country._

_Yelan together with her four daughters brought Syaoran, who was only just a toddler back then, with them and decided to stay in Tomoeda, a small town in Japan where only a few people there knew about their status in Hong Kong. It was an ideal neighborhood for Yelan. Everyone in their community respects each other. The town is safe and the best part of what Yelan liked is, Tomoeda as a town is beneficial for growing up children like Syaoran and her daughters."_

Suddenly the video started focusing on a woman wearing a fashionable business suit, sitting on a leather sofa. She then smiled and said "When Syaoran was a kid, honestly, I never pictured him to be an artist or someone who will have a profession that entails dealing with too many people." as she admitted while nodding her head lightly making her long black hair sway. And then after a split second, the woman's name was shown just below the speaker: Yelan Li- Mother of Syaoran Li. Yelan then gracefully chuckled while focusing on the interviewer. "I remember him as a child who dislikes too much attention. He doesn't want his sisters gathering around him and showering him with affection." She added while her hand elegantly covered her mouth trying her best to repress her laughter.

And then the camera shifted to a lady with long brown hair and light brown eyes while her name was being flashed on screen-Fuutie Li-Tan-Eldest Sister of Syaoran Li.

"But we couldn't really help it! Little brother….oops! I called him little brother again!" Fuutie showing a huge grin while trying to focus on the person she was talking at. "I really can't get used to the fact that my brother is not that little anymore." She added while sheepishly smiling.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that, we couldn't help but shower Syaoran too much attention! He is so cute! With his amber eyes, chestnut colored hair and that smirk of his! Everything he does when he was a kid was so cute!" Fuutie gushed. "There was also a time where we thought that Syaoran didn't really like any of his sisters because all he wanted was to spend his time alone, play with his toy sword or practice martial arts. But then everything changed when one of my sisters' suitor tried to visit her at our home. Syaoran suddenly glared at the guy as soon as he stepped on our garden. All of us were present that time and we could really see how Syaoran's posture became stiff. And when the guy approached my sister and was about to touch my sister's hand, our attention suddenly gravitated towards my brother again! We were all shocked because we saw Syaoran running towards the guy while holding his toy sword! And then…" As Fuutie was trying her best in controlling her laughter, "He attacked the guy by kicking my sister's suitor at the shin, making the guy lose his balance and falling on the ground! It was so hilarious because after that we heard Syaoran say 'Don't touch my sister!' He was very mad! I think Syaoran was just around four or five that time. He was so cute!

And from there, Fuutie can't stop herself from laughing because of what she had said. But after sometime, her facial expression became soft as she sighed. "And from that event we appreciated Syaoran even more. He became cuter for us. We finally saw that he is a very protective brother and I think a very possessive one. And he does really care for us. He just doesn't show it that much." Fuutie then tilted her head sideways and smiled.

Just then the camera shifted again and focused back at Yelan Li. "Syaoran did change after sometime. Maybe he got used to other people when he started going to school. Syaoran was gradually showing interest with interacting to other people. Because there was one time when he just got home and he was rushing towards me. It was a lovely scene actually." And then Yelan tried to relay her lovely experience with her son to her interviewer.

"_Mother!" a five year old Syaoran was running towards Yelan. And when he reached his mother, he raised his both arms signaling his mother that he wanted to be carried. Yelan was a bit surprised at Syaoran's actions; but then she smiled back and decided to do just what her son wanted. And then her son faced her with a toothy grin. "Mother, I made a new friend at school! And she has green eyes!" as Syaoran excitedly told his mother what happened to him._

"_Wow! Green eyes!" Suddenly, Yelan remembered that once upon a time, her son told her that his favorite color is green. And then she asked him "Hey! That's your favorite color right? Green?" And she smiled sweetly at her son._

_And then Syaoran's mouth became an O-shape and his eyes became big with shock. "Mother you remember!"_

"_Of course dear." She then patted her son's head while trying to carry him with her other hand. At that time, Yelan suddenly noticed her son becoming giddy and his cheeks turning rosy. And she sensed that he wanted to say more so she waited for Syaoran to continue with what he's going to tell her. But after a few seconds, Syaoran was still hesitant. Just when she was about to prod him, he suddenly blurted out, "I like my new friend! I'm going to marry her someday!" And then Syaoran, out of embarrassment, hid has face between his mother's neck and shoulder and hugged her._

"I was really shocked when I heard that. But at the same time my heart swelled with pride. I thought, 'Well! Finally! My son's changing!' And even though he admitted that he liked someone at an early age, I was ecstatic! I was so excited that my son is learning to like other people!" Yelan suddenly gushed out.

The video then started showing pictures of Syaoran when he was still baby until he was a teenager. Suddenly, the female's voice from the start of the video was heard again.

_"According to Yelan Li, letting her children live in Japan was one of the most unforgettable decisions in her life. It made her see how blessed she was for having a beautiful family. She knew in her heart that her decision of staying in Japan was the best because she had given her children an opportunity to know, feel and experience what it is like to be a real child; free of worries from the Li Clan._

_But her decision to stay in Japan was short-lived."_

"Jian called me when Syaoran was around thirteen that time. He said that he wants us to return to Hong Kong. He needed my help in managing the corporation. There was a global financial crisis that time." Yelan's face became so serious as she narrated the turn of events in their lives. "It was a tough situation for me that time. Will I go back in Hong Kong where I knew my children will be stressed out by our Elders?" and then she paused for a minute before she started to continue again.

"But at the end, I decided to go back together with my children and help my husband in managing our corporation. It was very hard for me. Saying goodbye to a life that my children and I got so used to. However, what drove me to go back to Hong Kong was not really because I want to help my husband. That reason was only my third. Actually, it's my desire to let my children have a complete family. To be able to see their father everyday and be able to spend their time with him. Though they got to see their father thrice a year during our stay in Japan, deep in my heart I knew that it will never be enough. Especially for my son, Syaoran. He needed a male figure in his life. Someone he could look up to. And that was my first reason. My second reason was I miss my husband so much! My husband and I had sacrificed a lot for our children for them to have the experience of living out their childhood and being free. But I know it's about time again to stay beside my husband again." And the video slowly faded into a black scene.

And the narrator's voice was back again.

"_And so, the Li Family came back to their homeland, Hong Kong. But after two months, most of the members of the Li household was rattled that Syaoran Li, the next leader of their clan in the near future would be leaving them behind to go back to Japan."_

As the narrator was saying this, the show started showing Syaoran, sitting comfortably on a stool, wearing a plain black shirt and jeans. And then he began talking.

"I was thirteen back then when my parents decided that we should come back to Hong Kong. And to be honest, I was hesitant to leave." Syaoran then shifted his gaze from his interviewer down to the floor and then looked at the person again. "Actually I didn't want to leave. Even though, finally, I will be able to spend more time with my father. I was glad with that thought but at the same time I was dreading the thought of coming back to Hong Kong. Why would I feel such way? It's because Tomoeda is where I grew up. It's where I met and had made new friends. It's where I started to understand how life works. It's where I found out what I wanted to do with my life. And because of that, I wasn't willing to leave everything behind." And then Syaoran's face was so serious, his amber eyes never failed to convey to his interviewer his emotions.

"So when we came to Hong Kong, I knew all along that it wouldn't take me long to be back in Japan." Syaoran's face suddenly lightened as he remembered the things he did to convince his parents to allow him to move back again to Tomoeda. "I simply pleaded to my father and mother. Almost every day." Syaoran then grinned. "I was a child back then! And that was the most effective way I could think of to let them allow me to stay back at Tomoeda. I know I sounded like a spoiled brat back then but when you really want something, you try your very best to do something to get it, right?" Syaoran then arched his right eyebrow and then smiled.

"That's why I told them how I wasn't going to throw the opportunity of becoming the captain ball of our school's soccer team, how I managed myself to be our class's top student, and so on! I said that almost every day and I think they grew tired of it hearing me saying those things again and again!" and then he gave out a low chuckle after.

"But before they allowed me to go back, we made an agreement that I had to go back alone this time and support me a little and let me be when the time comes that I could support myself on my own."

And then Syaoran began to clarify his answer. "What my parents wanted was, they will support me by giving me an apartment to live at and sending me money, enough only for school tuition fee and books, electricity and water bills and basic needs such as food. But that was all. I had to find ways to generate income to be able to buy my clothes, my basic necessities and so on… But I still grabbed the opportunity even if I knew that it will be hard. I wanted to be back in Japan and I'll do everything to be able to have what I want. And when I came back, I figured out that my life wouldn't be easy at all. But I still appreciated what I had that time even though it was hard to live on my own." And Syaoran didn't hesitate to give a short sigh.

"It was really hard for me, thinking of how I would be able to put up with all my responsibilities. Juggling school works and looking for work that would let a thirteen-year old guy like me in. But it was never that easy." "There was a point back then that I wanted to give up and return to my family. But then something inside me would tell me that, you have to do this. You've got to do this." Syaoran then stopped and put a smile on his face as he remembered something.

"And then it happened. I was finally able to get a job that would allow me to work." And Syaoran showed his boyish grin. "I became a model unexpectedly. I think it was destiny or fate as some might call it. But it did happen."

"_Maybe it's really destiny…"_ the narrator's velvety voice was saying. " _Syaoran who was walking inside a mall was approached by an agent and because he needed to support his self had agreed to do it."_

And then Syaoran's gaze became a bit distant. "That time, I was only modeling because I needed money to support myself and prove my parents that I can do it. But then I started wanting more. I wanted to try something different. Something that…, something that would let me hone myself, my talents. Yet, I couldn't really figure what I wanted. So at some point, I just didn't mind it and went on with my daily routine. Then one day while I was modeling in front of a camera for a certain clothing line, I could hear the director saying, "Wow, you are a natural! You can depict emotions pretty well through your eyes! You act well in front of a camera!"

"And then something clicked! And I realized what I wanted to do…" as Syaoran said with a booming voice… "I wanted to try acting!"

"So I decided to audition just like any other artist would do. I was fifteen that time. I was so excited that maybe I could have cool roles. But I was foolish back then. I didn't have any background on how to act in front of cameras, so by the end of the day, after auditioning for the role I wanted, I wasn't accepted."

"It was a slap on my face. I was too confident that time. Two years have passed but I couldn't still land on the role that I wanted. Yes, I would be included in some movies but as an extra only. I was about to give up on becoming an actor that time… but then, a friend of mine, persuaded me to try again. This time my friend said to me to just enjoy my audition." Syaoran's eyes suddenly had a longing look. It was as if he was trying to bring his self back to where he was that time.

"My friend… honestly told me that I was trying too hard to be noticed, that I wasn't really showing the character's personality at all… and to be honest, it left me stunned for a while after hearing those words from her. It was a bit harsh for me but I knew she was telling the truth since she was always there when I audition for a certain role that I like. So after hearing those words, I did what any good friend would do, follow a friend's advice." He said while giving a short chuckle.

"And I guess, it did work. I owe it to her." He said in a calm manner.

"_And it did work for him. Syaoran was able to grab the supporting role in a critically acclaimed movie starred by well known and awarded actors and actresses in Japan. And from there, history was marked down for Syaoran Li. People started noticing him and praising him on how effective he was in portraying his role in the said movie. It even got better because even if it was Syaoran's first major break, Syaoran was awarded by Japan's Movie Awards, one of the most prestigious events for Japan's actors and actresses, as the best supporting actor."_

"_With Syaoran's perseverance and hard work as an actor, aside from his heavenly good looks, it couldn't be denied why he is considered to be one of the most sought after actor in Japan right now._

"_But aside from this, Syaoran's life as an actor could be considered as one of the most colorful…_

"Hey! What are you watching?" and because Eriol was shocked, he accidentally pushed the on/off power button from the remote thus shutting the t.v. set off.

"Damn!" and then Eriol looked up to meet the owner's voice who questioned him a while ago. He then flashed a mocking smile and said "Oh nothing, just a show about you Syaoran."

Syaoran then quirked his eyebrow up but didn't try to retaliate back at Eriol. It was still early in the morning and he doesn't want his morning to be ruined by Eriol. Though he respects Eriol as his manager, he couldn't help but feel annoyed at Eriol sometimes. Well why would he? Eriol is a relative of his who kept on rubbing on his face that: he is Eriol's cute little descendant.

'Sometimes, this guy is just plain weird.' as Syaoran said it silently to his self.

As he went downstairs he turned at Eriol and asked, "Anyway, why are we still here? Shooting will start at 10, right?"

"Oh, regarding that, the director's assistant texted. Shooting was moved at four in the afternoon." as Eriol nonchalantly told Syaoran, while picking up a magazine from the table in front of him.

"I guess I have time to exercise and sleep." Syaoran then decided to turn around and proceeded to go upstairs where his gym room was located.

"And by the way, please don't forget to lock the door before you leave."

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

3:30 p.m.

Clank, clank, clank….

And the sound from high-heeled black pumps was getting louder.

Sakura, in her emerald ruffled sleeveless top and high-waist black skirt, was then seen rushing towards an elevator carrying a folder of papers on her right hand and a leather bag on her left.

"Of all the things he could forget! Why the script?" as she ranted while entering the elevator and pressing for the tenth floor.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

2:30 p.m.

"Miss Kinomoto." A woman in her thirties wearing a simple black business suit was seen standing inside Sakura's office. She then started to hand out to Sakura the folders she was holding.

"Here are the reports that Madam Sonomi Daidouji wanted you to check. Also included in there is a list of possible models you could hire." The woman then smiled warmly at Sakura. "And by the way, Mr. Kazuma Ichiko is outside your office."

And then all of a sudden, Sakura was cut out from her reverie when she heard Mrs. Kobiyashi, her secretary, said that her fiancé, Kazuma, is outside her office.

"Oh please let him in." She then smiled at Mrs. Kobiyashi and reached for the folders that were placed on top of her desk. As soon as she opened the folder on top, she heard her door being opened.

"Good afternoon, Ms. HR head." Kazuma jokingly greeted Sakura.

Sakura then lifted her head and smiled at Kazuma's playful banter.

"Why hello Mister Ichiko. May I ask why one of Daidouji's Fashion sought-after models is here at my office?"

Just then, Kazuma approached Sakura's table and placed the folder he was carrying on her desk. He then went behind the table, stopping just beside Sakura, who was sitting at that time, slowly reaching for a lock of Sakura's auburn hair while bending towards her and whispering "I just miss you."

Sakura then turned her head towards Kazuma and was a bit surprised with what he had suddenly done to her.

He kissed her lightly on her lips.

And then a light chuckle could be heard after.

"Still can't get used to that even if we are now engaged, aren't you?" as Kazuma intensely gazed back at Sakura. "You know, you look more beautiful when you blush like that."

"Hey! Stop teasing me!" as Sakura tried to hide her embarrassment by turning her head on the other side.

And all that was heard after that was a loud laughter from Kazuma.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

3:40 p.m.

'I can't be late, I can't be late, I can't be late!' as Sakura repeated her mantra while heading towards a conference room. And as soon as she reached the door and knocked twice, a guard hastily opened the door and looked at her-no- he wasn't just looking at her, he was scrutinizing her and at the same time checking her out. It made Sakura feel uncomfortable, but she has to pass through the guard to be able to give Kazuma the script which he forgot at her office. With that, Sakura shoved in the guard's face a pass that was issued to her by her friend, Takashi-owner of Takashi Corporation Building where the first shooting for the movie will be done.

The guard then let her in, still following her movements as she went to look for Kazuma. But she didn't have to search for him that long since she easily spotted him sitting at the middle of the room talking with his fellow actor. She then approached him as quietly as she could, handing out the folder in front of his face.

"Here. I thought I wouldn't make it. But I did! And you owe me a favor for delivering this personally to you!" Sakura tried to sound mad at him but failing miserably because of the shocked look Kazuma showed.

And then Kazuma stood up, reached for his folder and started to scratch the back of his head with his right hand while saying, "I'm sorry I guess I got distracted Ms. Sakura Kinomoto." as Kazuma gave her a playful wink. And then, Sakura couldn't help it.

She blushed furiously.

"I can't stay long, I have a meeting this five in the afternoon. Anyway, YOU OWE ME A FAVOR." As she tried to change the subject and her very best not to let Kazuma notice her blush. She then quickly turn around without saying goodbye and went outside.

A whistling sound was then heard. "Pretty lady. Is she your assistant?" Kazuma's fellow actor asked innocently.

"Nah." Kazuma replied.

"Then, is she your manager?"

But they didn't notice a man with amber eyes five feet away from them, shocked and rooted in his place, staring at the conference door intently while saying silently

"Sakura…"

Suddenly his eyes became wide as his fingernails dug deep in his palms when he heard his co-actor, Kazuma, said…

"She's my fiancée."

_To be continued…_

A/N: This chapter is quite long. But I hope you still liked it. Please leave a review so I'll know how my story is going :D Thank you for your time reading my story! :)


	5. Coincidence?

I Want You Back

Author's Note: Again, I want to say thank you for those who gave a minute or two of their precious time to leave a review. I'm so thankful for your effort; for telling me how you liked it, how my story improved or how you want it to go. Thank you so much. I also want to say thank you to those who included my story in their favorite list of story/ies. THANK YOU! :D I'm sorry it took me long to update. I was quite stuck with this chapter. Anyway, here it is! Hope you'll like it! By the way, I used some excerpts from the previous chapters to help you know what's happening, it's_**italicized and in bold form**_. Hope it's not confusing for you!

Summary: Five years after leaving Sakura, Syaoran realized how wrong he was for leaving her. But will he be able to bring her back, now that Sakura has become indifferent to him and is about to be wedded to one of his famous co-actor…?

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine and could never be mine.

**Chapter Five: Coincidence?**

"_**Hey! What are you watching?" and because Eriol was shocked, he accidentally pushed the power button from the remote thus shutting the t.v. set off.**_

"_**Damn!" and then Eriol looked up to meet the owner's voice who questioned him a while ago. He then flashed a mocking smile and said "Oh nothing, just a show about you Syaoran."**_

_**Syaoran then quirked his eyebrow up but didn't try to retaliate back at Eriol. It was still early in the morning and he doesn't want his morning to be ruined by Eriol. Though he respects Eriol as his manager, he couldn't help but feel annoyed at Eriol sometimes. Well why would he? Eriol is a distant relative of his who kept on rubbing on his face that: he is Eriol's cute little descendant.**_

'_**Sometimes, this guy is just plain weird.' as Syaoran said it silently to his self.**_

_**As he went downstairs he turned at Eriol and asked, "Anyway, why are we still here? Shooting will start at 10, right?"**_

"_**Oh, regarding that, the director's assistant texted. Shooting was moved at four in the afternoon." as Eriol nonchalantly told Syaoran, while picking up a magazine from the table in front of him.**_

"_**I guess I have time to exercise and sleep." Syaoran then decided to turn around and proceeded to go upstairs where his gym room was located.**_

"_**And by the way, please don't forget to lock the door when you leave."**_

Only Syaoran's light steps could be heard in the living room. However, this sound was completely drowned when Eriol all of a sudden called his attention.

"Hey Syaoran!"

"Hmm" Syaoran answered indifferently as he stopped on the last step of the stairs, his back still facing Eriol.

"Your contract with the Yumi Clothing Line has just ended. They contacted me yesterday, asking if you're still willing to be their endorser…"

"So what's the problem?" Syaoran turned his head towards Eriol's direction; the sound of his voice was tinged with a bit of confusion and annoyance.

Eriol then decided to use this opportunity to grab the remote of the t.v. set and turn it on. He was casually scanning the channels when he began to speak again.

"I don't really like the Yumi Clothing Line. I just feel that it wouldn't give you more opportunity to increase your reputation as an actor and model. You see, I've been observing the way your fans reacted when you first appeared as the endorser of that clothing line. It was just the usual reaction and mostly those who reacted were only the females. They swoon and screamed when they saw the first advertisement. However, it didn't generate the reaction that I was expecting after the other ads were released. It is as if they just got used to the idea that you were there and didn't pay much attention to you afterwards…"

Knowing Eriol, Syaoran waited for him to explain further by asking him with a simple "And?"

"In the end, your project with the Yumi Clothing Line, didn't attract more projects. I think the clothing line was not good enough for you." as Eriol said calmly while lightly pressing the power button of the remote to turn the t.v. off with his left hand. He then touched his eyeglasses, trying to fit it properly on his face. Just when he was done fixing his glasses and was about to open his mouth, he then decided to just shut his mouth and let it go. However, Syaoran noticed Eriol's hesitation. And Syaoan didn't let this pass. He knew how Eriol is as his manager. Eriol never wavered when it comes to Syaoran's projects. He never hesitated in speaking what he feels and what he thinks is best.

"That's quite new." It was Syaoran who blurted this out which made Eriol quirked his head up to meet Syaoran's gaze and asked with bewilderment a short "Huh?"

"Nevermind." Syaoran simply answered Eriol to help him end the state of confusion he is undergoing. Yet, this statement of Syaoran just made Eriol more confused making his eyebrows knot with frustration. And it made Syaoran feel a bit zealous by just looking at Eriol's confused situation.

'Ha! Take back for the times he was fooling me.' as Syaoran triumphantly said to himself while silently walking towards to his gym room leaving a bewildered Eriol sitting on the leather seat at the middle of his pent house's living room.

After a few seconds that had passed and silence has enveloped the living room again, Eriol who was left seated suddenly stood up, walked towards the window and decided to focus his attention at the tall skyscrapers of Tokyo. He then gave out a sigh while remembering the encounter he had with someone just two days ago.

/~~~~~~~~~/

"Good morning Sir! Welcome to Coffee Talk! What can I do for you?" a woman in her twenties behind the cashier chirpily greeted him with a plastered smile on her face. Actually she was way too chirpy and you can feel that she was just forcing herself to act such way. It stunned Eriol for a while.

'Talk about good service.' as he sarcastically said while focusing on the menu in front of him.

Just then, the woman behind the cashier repeated herself and said "Excuse me sir, what can I do for you?" It made Eriol cringed. The woman's voice became high and it sounded too sweet which gives an impression that she is trying to make him 'notice' her.

It annoyed Eriol. But he knew that to be able to get away from this woman, he has to order fast. "Uh… I like a cup of black coffee with cream. No sugar please. And one Belgian waffle also." trying his best to hide his displeasure towards the girl by flashing his smile.

"That will be one thousand yen sir. May I ask for your name so I could just call you when your order is up?" while the girl was handing him the copy of his receipt and giving him a sultry look.

"Eriol" and he swiftly turned around to look for a spot where he could eat his breakfast.

Well, it's not that he is not used to ladies giving him more attention than some other guys could possibly receive… On the contrary, he's quite accustomed to it; ladies giving him a second look or ogling him. This may sound like he's bragging but, he knows quite well that he's good looking and considered to be very appealing to the opposite sex. A man with sapphire eyes, midnight blue hair, pale skin that compliments his facial features with a smile that emanates mysteriousness and at the same time sex appeal. One might think that he is a man whose career is modeling for a famous clothing line due to his physique and how he carries his self. Yet, one would be surprised to know that he never entertained the thought of becoming a model even if agents kept on pursuing him to become one. And due to his compelling looks maybe because of his lineage; a mixture of Chinese, Japanese and European- he had this certain appeal that would make girls go _ga-ga_ around him and try to vie for his attention.

He wouldn't deny the fact that he liked it before. What man wouldn't like the idea of ladies flocking to him? And he admits that during his adolescent and young adult years, he would date and flirt around with ease due to his charismatic looks and suave ways of treating the opposite sex. It was fun for him- fooling around. He was never that serious towards the opposite sex before. However, this completely changed when he met Tomoyo Daidouji.

He was only twenty-eight that time, working as a marketing and advertising manager of a famous company that owns one of the best clothing lines in Europe. And he was considered to be one of the most eligible bachelors-successful and living the life most men desires.

And when he met the twenty-one-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji, his life made a hundred-eighty degrees turn. It was during Tomoyo's first day of internship in the company that Eriol works for that he met her.

He was never a believer of love at first sight, or your-world-stopping-when-you-see-the-one-for-you.

But when he saw her, he couldn't explain it. His world felt like it was in a slow motion. And when introductions were made and he shook her hands, electricity ran through his body. How could be that possible? And then he was left astounded.

It was his first time to experience such thing and he felt a bit lost. He didn't know how he will act towards her, he was a bit confused. The best solution he thought of was to treat her like any other girls and believe that, Tomoyo will naturally come to him and vie for his attention. But oh! How wrong he was. It didn't happen! It shocked Eriol that Tomoyo treated him like any other guys in their workplace; just like any co-worker. He was hurt. His ego faltered. He began wondering, 'What's wrong with him? Is he not that attractive?' But aside from wondering about himself, he began to look at Tomoyo. He wondered what's up with her, why is she unlike any other girls he had met before? And within just a few days, he just no longer sees her. He became more aware of her.

Slowly, he began taking note of how she laughs, how she hums when she's working, how she converses with him about work and how she smiles serenely at him. Everything about her interests him! It confused him but at the same time, he started liking it. He started liking the idea that he might actually like someone now. It made him feel excited that he is finally feeling something that he didn't feel before. It was completely new to him. He wanted to find out more about what he was feeling, so he decided that from the period of Tomoyo's internship, which was four weeks, he will try his very best to find out more about her.

However, he wasn't that successful. Even though Tomoyo was friendly to him, she never disclosed too much personal information about herself. He only found out a few about her like where she lives, her passion in creating fashion and the reason on why she had her internship in Europe which was: she wanted to widen her horizon.

And it actually saddened him when the day of Tomoyo's departure for Japan arrived. He wanted his time with Tomoyo to last. It wasn't enough for him; he still has to learn more about Tomoyo. He still wants to know more about her; not just about work but-everything that she is and everything that she is not. He wants to be closer to her even if he is to be considered only as friend of hers. And what concerns him the most was, he wants to know whether what he feels is not just infatuation. He wants to know whether he is capable of loving a person. But he couldn't really do anything about it. Tomoyo has already left.

At first he thought that everything will be back to normal; he tried dating other girls to be able to at least find out whether what he felt when Tomoyo was there only _because of the moment_. He was thinking that, maybe, maybe, those feelings could be found in another girl.

Days…

Weeks…

And months had passed… But all he could still think about was only her. Even if he had dated girls, his thoughts would revert back to Tomoyo.

At the end, he tried to convince his self that what he had was a hopeless case.

'Maybe this is addiction?' He once asked his self.

But he knew better than that.

It's not that.

It's more of the desire to-to know her, laugh with her, share stories with her, be there for her when she's feeling down and lastly if possible- to be the man for her.

It stunned him for quite some time. Indeed, he had realized that he's in love. And what made him more surprised was to know that he is willing to give up what he has in Europe just to be near her. But he can't do that no matter how much he desires it. He still has a contract with the company he works for a span of a year. Even if he is willing to leave as soon as possible, he can't.

It distraught him; he was thinking that maybe he wouldn't be able to go after her. Maybe there's no chance for him.

Yet he became more astounded with the turn of events in his life. It was as if the heavenly beings or the gods in heaven were trying to help him. It surprised him. He was given an opportunity to go to Japan to manage the company's new branch there. It was his only chance. He didn't wavered a bit; he grabbed the opportunity hoping that he would be able to see her. However, it didn't go well with what he had planned before he left Europe.

It was draining him. Being a manager of a new branch demanded so much time and effort from him. He hadn't had the time to even go out to ask Tomoyo out for a simple date; he just a few short meetings to get in touch with her. It frustrated him that it made him wish that his contract would end soon.

But by the time that his contract ended, he didn't know what else he'll do. Now he can have all the time to be able to meet her, catch up with her, but what else could he do, what will be his other reason to stay in Japan? But like his previous problem before he went to Japan, something came up again. Maybe the gods in heaven are always in favor in him. Maybe, he's just one lucky guy. Yeah, maybe he is.

He's given another chance to find a reason to be able to permanently stay in Japan. He was asked by his cousin, Yelan Li, to be the manager of her son -Syaoran Li- when she found out that Eriol had nothing to do. Though he doesn't know much about this business he still grabbed it thinking that he had an edge from other managers because of the networks he had from his previous work. Well, he was not that wrong in that area, he did have an edge, since almost all of his contacts were working in show business. And he grew to love his new work…

"Eriol?..."

"… Eriol?" a melodic voice called him twice while he was busy looking for a spot where he could eat his breakfast.

It didn't take him long to recognize that voice. He knew very well who the owner of that voice is. Tomoyo Daidouji. He was dumb-founded. Of all the places he could meet her?

Nevertheless Eriol tried his best to compose his self while turning slowly to face the lady that has been constantly on his mind. He then mustered all his courage to be able to put the friendliest smile he could to cover up what he was feeling at the very moment.

Nervousness.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump…_

Damn. His heart is beating way faster than it should be.

"Tomoyo." Hoping his voice wouldn't crack and that his heart would be back to its usual beating.

"Wow! It's been so long since I last saw you! How are you?"

Eriol couldn't help but just stare at the beauty in front of him.

'She became more beautiful.'

"Eriol? Are you okay?" Tomoyo's voice was full of concern. However Eriol didn't budge at all when she tried to call him that's why she tried to catch his attention by touching his arm.

This action made Eriol jump a little. There it is again, the electricity running through his body. It made him aware of his surroundings again. And it made him more aware of the woman in front of him. And then as he looked keenly at her, he noticed that she was looking with concern at him; she was expecting something, something that he missed to hear. And then he realized, she had asked him a question. And he wasn't able to hear it properly because he was too busy looking at her beauty.

He was embarrassed but he knew he has to ask her again.

"Uhh… what was your question again?" He then sheepishly smiled at her to ease her feelings.

"Are you all right Eriol?" her hand was still lightly holding Eriol's arm.

"Ah. Yeah I'm fine." He flashed his trademark smile at her.

"Oh. I thought you weren't feeling well. Anyway, are you still the managing the branch of Azure Designs here in Tokyo?"

Before explaining, Eriol started to fix his glasses, trying to buy a few seconds to compose his thoughts. And when he was done, he focused his attention back to Tomoyo and said "Ah, about that, I didn't renew my contract with Azure. I decided to try another work."

It stunned Tomoyo. "But you've been working in that company for a very long time already!" as she accidentally blurted out the thoughts running through her mind. And when she realized what she had said, she suddenly blushed out of embarrassment and shut her mouth.

This made Eriol chuckle, seeing the surprised look on Tomoyo's face. He then opened his mouth and decided to make a joke from the statement that Tomoyo had previously said.

"It sounds like I'm so old when you said those words. Hey, I'm only thirty!" as he grinned at her. But the joke that he said made Tomoyo blush a deeper shade of red.

"Sorry…" as she said timidly while casting her glance towards the floor.

And out of the blue, without thinking, Eriol touched Tomoyo's chin, gently lifting her face and making her focus her gaze on him. And with a hushed voice he said "Hey, don't be sorry. I didn't mind it at all."

Tomoyo's eyes became rounder and her cheeks grew warmer with the way Eriol had acted.

"One black coffee and Belgian waffle for Mr. Eriol!" one of the employees from the shop suddenly shouted, startling Eriol and Tomoyo.

Eriol suddenly removed his touch from Tomoyo and hastily said "Excuse me I'll just have to get that."

"Oh, I'll come with you, I still haven't ordered …" '…since I was quite excited to check whether it was really you.' But she chose not to say the latter part.

While Tomoyo was waiting for her order, she remembered what Eriol had said to her a while ago regarding having a new work. She then turned to her left to look at the man beside her, waiting for her to claim her order.

"So what's your new work?" Tomoyo casually asked Eriol who's beside her.

"I'm managing an actor now." He simply replied. "Well he's my relative. My cousin, his mother, called me and asked me if I could manage her son's career since the previous manager had some argument with 'my nephew'."

"Your previous work is way, way different from your work now. But I guess it fits you perfectly." Tomoyo said while giggling. Suddenly she stopped giggling when she remembered something. "Hey Eriol, is your nephew also a model?"

"Yeah….Sya…"

Tomoyo suddenly squealed stopping Eriol from whatever he's going to say. "Wow! That's great! If your nephew is available, he could apply to our company as a model! We're looking for models right now!" she then grabbed her purse and searched the inside of it. When she finally got what she was looking for, she handed it to Eriol.

It was a calling card.

"Well I guess he could. Sya…" But Eriol was cut again when Tomoyo's cell phone started ringing.

Tomoyo then shyly smiled at Eriol and said, "Sorry I'll just answer this call."

"Hello...

Oh…I have to come now...

…Why?

…A meeting?

But… okay. I'll just have to get my order. Don't worry I'll be there as soon as possible."

As soon as the call ended, she turned her gaze back at Eriol and said, "That was my best friend. Something came up so I have to go. I'll just wait for my order."

Just then, the employee called Tomoyo informing her that her order's ready.

"Guess I have to go now! Feel free to drop by our company if your nephew wants to model for our line! Ciao!"

_And Eriol was left standing, still looking at Tomoyo's retreating form._

/~~~~~~~~~/

"Guess I have the time to pass the proposal and Syaoran's resume to the Daidouji Designs later. It seems that Syaoran doesn't really mind where he'll be at the moment." And with that, Eriol silently left Syaoran's place.

/~~~~~~~~~/

"_**Here. I thought I wouldn't make it. But I did! And you owe me a favor for delivering this personally to you!" Sakura tried to sound mad at him but failing miserably because of the shocked look Kazuma showed…**_

"_**I can't stay long, I have a meeting this five in the afternoon. Anyway, YOU OWE ME A FAVOR." As she tried to change the subject and her very best not to let Kazuma notice her blush. She then quickly turn around without saying goodbye and went outside…**_

And as Sakura dashed outside the conference room, she grabbed her phone and looked for her secretary's number. She then pressed the call option and waited for her call to be connected.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Kobiyashi, how may I help you?"

"Mrs. Kobiyashi, this is Sakura, I'm sorry I was in a hurry and I forgot to tell you before I left but can you go inside my office now and look for the folder you gave me a while ago, the one with the list of probable models for our company… Are you there now?"

"Yes, Ms. Kinomoto."

"Okay good… So you've seen the folder?"

"I'm still looking for it. It's on your desk right?"

"Hai! You see I'm quite in a hurry now. I haven't seen the list yet and I wouldn't have the time to inform all of them when I can have a meeting with them. Can you please do it for me? You know all of my schedules right? Actually, tomorrow we could start meeting some of the models since I don't have much to do tomorrow. Inform them to go directly to my office okay?"

"Oh, I found the folder. Here, the first on the list is Mr. Eriol Hiirigizawa and his talent. Then, Ms. Kinomoto, would you like to start the meeting with him and his talent around 8 a.m.?"

"That would be fine. Thanks Mrs. Kobiyashi! By the way, just leave the folder at my desk after so I could have a reference when I meet them tomorrow!" and with that she hanged up the call.

/~~~~~~~~~/

_**A whistling sound was then heard. "Pretty lady. Is she your assistant?" Kazuma's fellow actor asked innocently.**_

"_**Nah." Kazuma replied.**_

"_**Then, is she your manager?"…**_

"_**She's my fiancée."**_

'_She's my fiancée.'_

'_She's my fiancée.'_

'_She's my fiancée'._

'_She's…_

"Syaoran." A voice from his right said to him. But Syaoran didn't budge at all.

_..my…_

"Syaoran." The voice became stronger and a bit frustrated. However, Syaoran just kept his gaze at the conference door not moving at all.

…_fiancée.'_

"Syaoran!" indicating that the owner of the voice was frustrated to make Syaoran notice him. It was so loud that after calling Syaoran's name, the room became silent. Some people inside the room stopped talking with each other. Crewmen who were serious on fixing the position of the lights and cameras halted. Actors and actresses who were trying to memorize their lines were stunned. And as if on cue, almost all of them decided to turn their gaze toward Syaoran and the person calling him.

"Huh? What Eriol?" Syaoran said aloud, his gaze now turned to the one calling him but never failing to show to their 'audience' that he was stunned too with what had happened just a while ago.

"Ahem! Sorry about that!" Eriol said aloud trying his best to let their 'audience' proceed to their own thing.

"What's wrong with you?" Eriol's voice had a tinged of frustration in it when he asked Syaoran. But Syaoran didn't answer Eriol. He just looked at him blankly and shrugged his shoulders.

Honestly, he didn't know what he'll say. Is there something wrong with him? Aside from feeling that there was something ripped away from him, there is nothing wrong with him.

Right?

Right…?

What the hell! Who is he kidding?

Actually, he couldn't really explain it to his self. He was shocked to see her again. After five years. He had thought that he would never see her again.

After what he had done to her, what right could he possibly have to see her?

Nothing.

Nothing at all… even if he knew from the bottom of his heart that he wanted to see her badly.

"_**Goodbye."**_

It was just a simple word that she had said to him five years ago. But for him, he still couldn't forget it; the word that she had uttered in the coldest way which signified that everything that the two of them had were all gone. And every time he remembers that word, his thoughts would revert back to that time.

_**Just when he thought that he could approach Sakura to comfort her, Sakura suddenly raised her head and looked at him. And then his world suddenly stopped. It didn't move at all when he saw how Sakura looked at him. It was as if she was telling him, she no longer cared for him. Her eyes were blank. And then he heard her say in the coldest way, "Goodbye."**_

What he wanted was to explain everything to her. Why he decided to break up with her. He didn't want her to be stuck at the moment; constantly waiting for him even if he knows that she could have more than what she has at that moment. What he wanted was for her to have someone that will be always there for her. But the thing was he was acting selfishly that time.

And it was too late for him to realize it.

He couldn't undo what he had done. He had hurt her.

And it hurts him more. Because he knows that it was him who brought her too much pain. It was his fault at the very beginning.

_A selfish jerk._

He didn't really consider her feelings at the beginning that time. He was thinking of how he _thought_it will be the best for her.

For some time, he couldn't help but be angry at his self. He has no right to be happy. He has no right to even stay and continue his relationship with Miaka.

How could he? He fooled two important persons in his life. He fooled his dear friend, Miaka. For making her believe that he loves her in a special way a man should love a woman. But in reality, he wasn't really in love with her. He just loved the idea that he loves her. He loved the idea that he would be able to shower Miaka the attention that he couldn't give to Sakura.

And the worst, he fooled Sakura.

'Some kind of a fucking selfish bastard I am.' He once told his self.

In reality, what he did was actually what he thought would make him feel good. It was never about Sakura or Miaka_. It was all about his damn freaking self_.

And it frustrated him to no limit. And the only outlet he could see was to bury his self with work. It was his sweetest escape away from reality. He didn't know how to face reality. He couldn't bear to tell Miaka what he was going through.

He couldn't bear the thought of hurting another person he considers important to him. And here he was again, acting out of selfish desire because he couldn't handle the thought that pain is inevitable; that to do the right thing, someone is bound to be hurt.

And so he didn't notice that the more he drowned his self with work, the more he was losing his self…

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Syaoran, let's separate."

It bewildered him. 'Let's separate' these words were the same words he used when he broke up with Sakura. It made him smile inwardly. How ironic that he will hear those words again…being said to him.

And when he looked at Miaka to confirm it, he was astounded.

Miaka's face shows beauty but at the same time, it didn't fail to show the pain she was feeling at the moment.

And from there he suddenly realized. He had caused her more pain due to his cowardice.

When did he become like this?

He was so afraid of hurting Miaka that he didn't realize that he had shut her away from his life. He had brought her more pain than what he could imagine.

And it broke him again. He thought that he was protecting her. But in reality, he was just protecting his self again.

"What have I done?" he sounded so frustrated and weak.

"Stop punishing yourself Syaoran." Miaka solemnly told him as she raised her right hand to gently touch Syaoran's cheek.

And that was all he needed. He suddenly grabbed Miaka towards him and hugged her tightly while tears silently stream down his face.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for everything. For everything…" It was finally setting him free. When he was settled down, Miaka removed herself from his hug and said in a hushed tone, trying her very best not to show him, how hurt she was, "I wish you'll be able to find yourself again Syaoran. Be happy." And as a tear rolled down from her eye, she hastily wiped it away as she stood up and turned her back from Syaoran.

"_I wish you happiness too..." as Syaoran whispered silently to the wind._

_/~~~~~~~~~~~~~/_

"Hey Syaoran? Are you listening?" Eriol's annoyed voice suddenly brought him back to reality.

"Yeah. I'm listening." As he nonchalantly answered Eriol back.

"I'll just pick you up tomorrow, seven in the morning okay?" with that Eriol made a walk towards the conference door and made an exit.

However, Syaoran didn't really pay any attention to what Eriol was telling him regarding what will happen tomorrow morning; that the secretary of the HR department of the Daidouji Department had called informing Eriol they will meet the HR Head to talk about the prospect of letting Syaoran be a model of Daidouji Designs...

_To be continued…_

A/N: Okay, I know there is not much action happening yet between Syaoran and Sakura. But don't worry, I promise! The next chapter will be full of Syaoran and Sakura! :) I'm thinking of how I will do it though. So in the mean time, please bear with me! :D And please don't forget to leave a review! Comment! :) I want to know how my story unfolds in your opinion. If it's too long, boring or what please let me know. Personally, I think this chapter is dragging. I want ideas on how to make my story more interesting! So if you are kind enough, please give some suggestions! :D Thank you so much for your time and see you next time! :D


	6. Fateful Meeting

I Want You Back

Author's Note: hmmm… Hey! Thank you to those who left a review. To those who included my story in their favorite list of story/ies and story alert, again, thank you. I really appreciate it. Now, on with the story! As I promised! This chapter will be mostly about Syaoran and Sakura :-)

Summary: Five years after leaving Sakura, Syaoran realized how wrong he was for leaving her. But will he be able to bring her back, now that Sakura has become indifferent to him and is about to be wedded to one of his famous co-actor…?

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine and could never be mine.

**Chapter 6: Fateful Meeting**

The very second that Sakura opened her sleepy eyes, warm gentle morning rays seeping through the window of her room greeted her; making it have a feel of being cozy and homely. And this ambiance that her room emanates made her feel quite-quite relaxed. It was as if she was back in her own room in Tomoeda, where she would rush out from her bed and hastily head downstairs as she sees her father smiling while he serves her breakfast as well as his brother greeting her _"Oi, kaijuu!"_

It made her feel a bit nostalgic but at the same time content with the thought. Usually her mornings where she has to go to work was always in haste. She never really had the time to appreciate it and take in the glory of her mornings. She would usually scram out of her bed to prepare herself for work since she would habitually wake up late.

However, this morning is somewhat different. The moment she woke up from her slumber; she didn't feel any panic at all. The morning rays made her feel at ease and it was as if it was luring her to go sleep again. Telling her to gently close her eyes and let herself enter the dream land again.

Well, who could refuse this wonderful sensation? So like any human beings who crave for sleep, she decided to give in to this wonderful feeling. However, after a few seconds, she had realized that with the warm rays of sun directly hitting her face, she wouldn't really be able to claim her sleep back. But she was persistent. She still wants to go back to sleep so she made herself feel more comfortable in her bed by turning her back from the morning rays.

Yet her effort was futile. No matter how much she wanted to go back to sleep, she couldn't. So she just decided to slowly open her eyes and lay still on her queen sized bed. She knew she still has the time to just lie in her bed; to savor the moment she has for herself before she goes to work later and be greeted by stress. Maybe by doing this, she will easily fall asleep. But after a few minutes of just lying on her bed, staring lazily at her pink fleece blanket she received as gift from her brother, she decided that the idea of sleeping again was really a hopeless case.

So without any qualms, she made up her mind to just prepare herself for work even if she knew it was still early. She then slowly sat on her bed, careful not to repeat the incident she experienced a few days ago where she felt dizzy because she sat quickly.

And she just stayed still for a moment, still appreciating the morning. She couldn't help herself. She then started reminiscing again, back to the time where she had the luxury in taking pleasure of just taking in the glory of each morning; back to the time when she was in grade school until high school.

She would usually take her time to stop for a moment on her way to school and just appreciate the beauty of each morning. And she can't deny that she loved every bit of it: how the warm rays of sun touched her skin, to the gentle breeze that blew past her, to the trees that swayed gently, to the melodious chirping of the birds and so on. She loved it all. She loved each morning because she enjoyed the feeling.

And then, out of the blue, she remembered how Syaoran was always there to watch her and smirk at her whenever she stops on her track to appreciate her morning. She then remembered how he was always there to accompany her on her way to school. Waiting for her no matter how late she was. Well why wouldn't he? They were neighbors, they were also classmates and they were best friends.

And then she let out a sigh. She stopped herself from reminiscing about him. About Syaoran.

However no matter how hard she tried, Syaoran's name was ringing in her head at that very moment.

And then, on a whim, she allowed herself to think more about Syaoran again.

Yet such thoughts were not about the memories they shared when they were still kids, how they became friends or how they became best of friends when they were growing up.

It wasn't about the time where she would notice how Syaoran would try to hide his blush whenever she smiles gently at him or about the time where she would notice how Syaoran would sneak glances just to look at her. She was not also thinking about the time wherein she became aware of how Syaoran was so protective of her, always trying his best to stay by her side, when guys from their school would approach her. Her thoughts were not also about the time wherein they would share their lunch with each other, laugh at each other's jokes and listen intently with each other's stories and worries.

It was not also about how Syaoran carefully tucking her hair behind her ear as the wind gently passed by when they were silently enjoying the view of cherry blossom in their school grounds. Nor was it even about how they rested their back on one of the Sakura trees and allowed Syaoran to fall asleep on her right shoulder after he took the time off from his soccer practice.

She was not even recalling the time wherein she felt so broken when she found out that he will be going back to his homeland, Hong Kong, and how overjoyed she felt when she found out that he will be staying in Japan for good after the months that he had been away from her. It was not also about the time where she would accompany him on his auditions and how he would grab her hand and silently head back to their town.

She wasn't reminiscing also about how Syaoran confessed to her, that he was in love with her and how dumbfounded she was when she found out. And it was not also about how she slowly realized that all those times that she was spending with Syaoran, was not because she cherishes him only as her best friend, but because for the sole reason that she was in love with him. It was not definitely about how she nervously met him, under a cherry blossom tree in one of the shrines in their town and told him that she also felt the same way for him, how he suddenly grabbed her for a tight embrace and how he slowly broke that embrace to put his trembling hands on her cheeks, intensely gazing at her, amber crashing with emerald, and how he was slowly pulling her for a sweet chaste kiss under a starry night.

It wasn't all about those memories. Those memories didn't really concern her anymore and were not on her mind at that time.

It was about what she went through after her break up with him.

She allowed herself to be back on that fateful day when everything she didn't expect happened. Everything was still clear to her. She can still recall her experiences and the way she would react whenever she heard Syaoran's name through showbiz news or through her friends who didn't know what happened or what came between them; that during those times after their break up, she would usually space out and go back to the time when everything ended between the two of them. And then, she will remember how broken she was. How betrayed she felt because she found out from Tomoyo's sources that Syaoran had two-timed her. How she trusted him yet all he did was to crush that trust.

For a moment all she could think of was the pain in her heart… like it was being twisted slowly until her heart shattered into tiny pieces. Then she will feel so lost in that moment; that moment wherein she will remember how her world revolved around him. How they made promises that they would be together until the end and that they would be there for each other no matter what happens. How she faithfully believed in him…

_How she had loved him._

But then she would snap back into reality.

'_I guess everything we shared since childhood meant nothing to him.'_

She was bitter for some time.

But now, everything seems to be… _okay…_ with her. Looking back at what she went through and thinking about the person who broke her heart, all she could think of was…nothing.

And the moment when Kazuma informed her that he will be working with Syaoran, she finally had the answer. She couldn't deny that she was first stunned with the news of Kazuma working with her ex-boyfriend.

Well, she bet that if Kazuma knew her past with Syaoran, Kazuma would not be that willing to pursue that project. But why haven't she told Kazuma about her past with Syaoran?

Maybe some people would wonder, why until now she had not yet disclosed her past to Kazuma. Even though, they had known each other for three years.

Maybe for some, they see her as an unfair fiancée. How could she not share her past to someone who she will be spending the rest of her life with? Maybe some would say that there is something wrong with her. Maybe she doesn't trust him that much? Maybe she doesn't love him that much?

Those could be the maybes of some people if they found out Sakura's situation. For those people, they might believe that something's really not right with her.

However, for Sakura, those didn't mind her. It's not that she's not willing to share to Kazuma what she went through before they had met.

She loves him. Heck, she's sure of it. That's why she did not hesitate when Kazuma asked her hand for marriage.

She knew that Kazuma is Kazuma. She loves him for who he is. But she just can't share him what she's been through before because-

-she's just waiting for that right time; the right time to be able to tell him. When she's not hurting anymore, when she's not bitter anymore- the time where she would be able to look back at those memories with confidence and smile at Kazuma and say _**"I'm thankful for those memories because those experiences I had led me to you."**_

She doesn't know when that time will come. So by the time she found out Kazuma will be working with Syaoran, she was still expecting something to come up. She was still expecting to feel hurt. She was preparing herself to be ready for the painful memories that will surge back to her. The painful memories she tried to bury deep within her.

But nothing came.

She didn't feel the twinge within her heart. She didn't feel down at that moment. And that shook her more.

'_What happened to me?'_ Sakura silently asked herself.

However it didn't take her too much time for her to realize what she was feeling that very moment.

_It was apathy._

_It was indifference._

And she had concluded at that moment-she wasn't a bit concern with that person at all. And it just completely bewildered her. After a long period of time, the time she had longed for had finally arrived. She was free from the pain. She was free from all the hurt.

Yet… it didn't make her jump for joy. It didn't excite her. And this also confused her. She should be happily dancing and shouting. She was free from all those memories she wanted to bury within her. She was now feeling nothing about him.

'_Maybe… maybe, I should really feel this way? Maybe this is how it's supposed to feel? Maybe…'_

She was thinking of so many possibilities of why she was feeling that way. However, such possibilities didn't satisfy her.

She wanted to know, _why? Why is she acting in that way? Why is she feeling in such way? Why is she unhappy? Why?_

"_Why?"_ as she couldn't help but ask herself aloud. Yet, she was suddenly reminded that this was not the right time to think about such things. She has to prepare herself for work. And because it was a habit of hers, though she knew it was still early, she grabbed her phone to check the time.

_6:30 a.m._

"Well I guess I have more time. Maybe I should take things slow for now. " She simply stated as she started to get out from bed and started fixing it.

"Yesterday was a very hectic day for me. I can't believe I rushed out from office just to give Kazuma the script he left in my office. I also rushed back to the company because of a meeting. That was really tiring for me! Guess Kazuma really owes me one." She then silently hummed a tune as she was folding her fleece blanket.

'Maybe I'll ask him to go with me and look for wedding souvenirs! Yeah! That could be it!' as she silently mused while arranging the pillows on her bed. And as soon as she was done fixing it, she the grabbed her phone and started texting Kazuma.

**To my dearest fiancé, because of the effort I went through yesterday, rushing out of my office to give you your script, I had finally thought of what you could do for me. But before I could tell you what that is, what are times you'll be available this week? ;-)**

**The loveliest fiancée :-***

**Sakura**

And after she was done sending it to Kazuma, she decided to leave her phone on top of her bed. She then went straight to her closet to look for what she could wear for the day. With a few minutes of contemplating and rummaging her closet, she had finally decided to go for a simple but classy style of dress: a black snaffle trim dress that perfectly hugs and flaunts the curves of her body. She then placed it on top of her bed and made her way through her bathroom. And when she was done taking a bath, she then grabbed her clothes and put it on. She had decided to go for a simple look that would compliment her dress by applying powder on her face, pink blush for her cheeks and red tint for her lips. Just when she thought she was done, she suddenly got a glimpse of herself from the mirror. She mulled over for a short while, thinking of what she will do next. Suddenly her attention was shifted to her long auburn tresses. Usually, she would just let her hair down when going to work. But out of the blue, she had a feel of changing her hairstyle. She stared at her hair for some time. And then she finally got what she wanted to do.

'Loose bun!'

So she swiftly turned away from her mirror and looked for her brush. When she had found it, she took her time brushing and drying her hair. By the time she felt that it was fine to tie her hair, she grabbed a black ponytail and started fixing her long wavy auburn tresses by tying it in a loose bun.

And when she was done with her hair, she checked herself in front of a mirror again to see the results.

"Wow." She really looked great, simple yet classy. A look she really goes for.

And if her best friend, Tomoyo, was beside her, she knew what would happen next. Tomoyo would squeal and say with a tinge of regret, "You could have been a professional model! Just look at you! Your beauty is exceptional! You could have been one of the most desired models in our company! "

However, Sakura knew how it will go after. She will smile back at Tomoyo and say, "You know how much I wanted to work in aunt's company! I really admire Aunt Sonomi for her hard work. I want to be like her someday! And I'm not really comfortable with cameras and ramps, you know that."

And they would end their conversation with Tomoyo smiling back at Sakura and telling her that she still never gave up on the idea that Sakura will become a model.

"She's so busy lately! Oh how I miss that girl!" as Sakura silently sigh while trying to fix all her things before living her apartment for work.

It's been almost two weeks that Eriol would do him a favor of waking him up.

He wasn't like this before. But because work had been so demanding, with him going to photo shoots, commercial shootings, mall tours and late night events he had to attend to, he was worried that he might not be able to wake up on time even though he had set his alarm. That's why he asked Eriol for that favor. Aside from the reason that Eriol is his manager, he completely trusts him as a person. Though he doesn't admit it out loud, he thinks of Eriol as his brother. And he knew that Eriol knows best what he been going through.

Honestly, he could tell that Eriol could see how he was gradually feeling the stress that his work was giving him; that his life as an actor was draining him. Aside from the thought of working almost every day, he has to always stay alert and focused with the paparazzi and crazy fans that were constantly following him. He has to be always aware of his surroundings. One wrong move and it will be the end of his career. This actually made him feel always tensed.

Actually he couldn't remember the time he felt he was so relaxed and comfortable. And because of this, he had proven that what his fellow actors would say to him, "Life of an actor is never a glamorous and bed of roses." was indeed true.

Most of the time, he had to put a mask on just to please everyone. However, no matter how hard he tries, there would always be the so-called detractors, who could never be pleased no matter how hard he tried to prove them he is a true actor. The worst of it all, since show business values the image and popularity, instances called for him to even act in real life; to hide his true self, what he truly feels.

He was getting worried about it. It was as if he was slowly allowing himself to just go with the flow of show business. A small part of him is scared. What if at the end, he loses his self? And he knew that he was slowly going to that path, where everything is just laid for him, where everything will be dictated to him. He was allowing himself to be dragged to this kind of life.

And it was really tiring him out.

So the moment Eriol came in his place to wake him up; Syaoran seemed to be on auto-pilot. Everything was according to his daily routine; he stayed for a moment sitting on his bed just spacing out. After that, he slowly went out of his bed and head for his bathroom to take a shower. When he was done, he got out of his bathroom with only a towel around his waist; water dripping from his hair, trailing downwards to his shoulders and down to his toned chest and back. He went to his bed and grabbed a towel hanging on his bed's headboard. He then placed it on his head and started drying his hair while he was walking towards his cabinet to get his boxers and the clothes he will wear for the day.

And when he was done, putting his clothes, a tan colored button-down shirt and jeans, and shoes, he slowly went out of his room, silently closing and locking the door. He then took his time going downstairs where Eriol was waiting for him.

As he reached the last step, he could hear Eriol talking about something yet he couldn't really comprehend what his manager was saying. It's not that he was slow. It's just at that very moment; his mind was still occupied by the very woman he saw yesterday.

Sakura.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. The moment she entered the conference room where their first shooting was held, he became rooted on his place. And then different emotions stirred within him. But he couldn't tell what those emotions were. What he was sure was he was completely dazed just looking at her. How can a beauty like her become more beautiful as time passes by? And he cannot help his self again. He was completely drawn again to her. How he was magnetized by those deep emerald orbs of her. He was amazed with how she was striding towards the center of the conference room. His sight was just focused on her. Everything around him seems nothing. For him, it was just him and her inside the room.

Just like the first time he saw her when they were young. And he couldn't help but smile as he remembered his first encounter with her.

"_Okay class! Settle down!" a young teacher in her early twenties was saying to her kindergarten pupils. "Break time is over!" the teacher then flashed her warm smile while clapping her hands to catch the attention of her students._

_Well, looking at the classroom, kids aged four to five were almost all over the place, doing their own thing. Most kids by this time were done eating their snacks. Therefore, some pupils took the liberty to take their remaining break time by playing with toys or playing with their friends, and only a handful of kids could be seen looking at picture books._

_However, even with all this commotion in the classroom, one would still notice a young boy with unruly chestnut hair sitting silently on his chair. He wasn't talking to anyone nor was he playing with his fellow classmates. All he did was glare. He was like this for almost two weeks since their class has started. And the teacher-in-charge had already found out from the young boy's mother that that boy, known as Syaoran, was a type of boy who disliked company. That he wasn't at ease with other people. It made the teacher concern. How can someone with such tender age dislike making friends? He should be out there enjoying his childhood. But the teacher couldn't help but just hope for the best. Maybe after some time, he'll be able to warm up to his classmates._

_And after a few minutes of settling her pupils to their own places, the teacher finally said, "I know we started our class days ago but I would like to ask for your help kids."_

_Since most kids are entranced by their teacher's kindness, almost all of them looked at her intently, with their round eyes and said while raising their right hands, "Hai teacher Yuri! We'll help!" They sounded so excited that they could be of help for their teacher and it made Yuri glad._

"_You see, a new student is going to join our class and I want you to make her feel welcome!" and while saying this, Yuri carefully opened the door of their classroom and allowed a small girl to enter. She then led the girl at the middle of the classroom and said, "Class, her name is Sakura Kinomoto, I hope until the end of school year, you'll be good friends with her."_

"_Hai teacher!" her lovely pupils answered in chorus._

"_Now where can you seat?" as she was pondering about this, her eyes roamed the room to check the available seats in the class. Since it is kindergarten, tables for the pupils are small round ones that could accommodate three persons. And when she was able to locate a seat, she was glad, however, Yuri was quite shocked… the only available seat was beside her aloof student, Syaoran. She was a bit hesitant honestly to seat her new student beside Syaoran. She knew how Syaoran acts towards the people around him. But she has no other options and besides, she was thinking that maybe, this could be an opportunity for Syaoran to be able to at least open up with other people. Maybe now that he will have a new seat mate, he'll learn to at least talk to her. So she hoped for the best._

"_Syaoran! Please raise your hand!" Yuri warmly called Syaoran to notify him._

_Syaoran then carefully raised his hand doing what his teacher asked him to do. All the kids from their class then focused their attention to him. It made Syaoran uneasy. He didn't like the attention the class was giving him. He wanted to just be with himself. To be just alone._

"_Now, Sakura, can you see Syaoran?" as Yuri pointed Sakura the location of Syaoran._

"_Hai teacher." Sakura timidly answered her teacher back as she turned her gaze back to the boy whom their teacher called._

"_Syaoran you may bring your hand down." Yuri then shifted her attention towards Sakura and said, "There Sakura, your seat will be next to him." and she gently pushed Sakura towards Syaoran's direction._

_And when Sakura reached Syaoran, she couldn't help but flash a toothy smile at him. Syaoran was astounded. The moment he saw this girl walking towards him, he just couldn't help but stare at her. All he could just see was her. He didn't really mind that his fellow classmates were looking back at them._

"_She's pretty." And then he was just left gazing at the girl. 'She has green eyes!' he excitedly said to his self. Well, at that time, he was not yet aware that Sakura's eyes were not green but deep emerald. However, he couldn't care less, for him, at such a tender age, green and emerald was the same for him. Also he cannot hide the fact that he likes green or anything that belongs to the shade of green. And because of this liking for the shade of green, he couldn't help but stare at Sakura more. And the more he looked at her, the more that he started liking looking at her eyes._

_And then he remembered what his sisters were talking about days before he was about to go to school._

"_Syaoran! Syaoran!" Fuutie called him, "Are you excited for school?"_

_But he just answered them with a simple "No."_

"_Aww! Don't worry Syaoran! I bet you'll have new friends when you start going to school!" Sheifa excitedly told him._

"_Maybe, you'll even meet someone you like there!" Feimei suddenly gushed out!_

"_And maybe, Syaoran will marry that girl he'll like someday!" Fanran cooed which made all the girls so worked up with the idea._

"_Yeah! I think she'll be really pretty! Ohhh my gosh! That sounds so great! Our dear brother getting married someday with a really pretty girl!" the four girls huddled and jumped for joy, leaving their brother uninterested with their topic since he didn't have any clue what marry and getting married mean._

_Suddenly, Syaoran stopped. With a young mind, what he can only comprehend from what happened to him days ago was the words pretty and like. But then he didn't fail to remember the words that her sisters also said. Pretty girl, like, marry and getting married._

_Just when he was about to think more about what happened to him days ago, he suddenly heard Sakura talk to him. He could tell that she's a shy girl. With the way she said, "Hello, Syaoran." But he didn't really mind. And for the first time after two weeks, he replied to his classmate and said "Hello."_

_He didn't really know what was happening to him. He was just a kid. But it made him feel a bit giddy when he started talking to her during their class. He was comfortable with her. And he can't deny that he liked the way her new classmate smiles back at him when they talk with each other. It made him feel proud. By the end of their class, he couldn't contain his self any longer._

"_Are… you… my friend now?" It sounded a bit rushed as he tried his best not to stutter. He also felt a bit nervous. Why won't he, it's his first time talking to someone other than his family. It was really new to him. And he couldn't really hide his feeling that he was a bit scared. 'What if she doesn't want me as her friend?'_

"_Okay!"_

_And then he was surprised. Is he dreaming? And he turned his gaze towards Sakura. And by looking at her, who was so carefree and calmly smiling back at him, he was content to finally have answer he wanted._

_He has a new friend now! Oh how excited he was to tell this to his mother!_

_So by the time, he got home he excitedly called "Mother!" and ran towards her. And when he reached Yelan, he raised his both arms signaling her that he wanted to be carried. Yelan then smiled back at him and decided to do just what he wanted. He then faced his mother with a toothy grin and said "Mother, I made a new friend at school! And she has green eyes!" He was so giddy when he was recounting his experience to his mother._

_Suddenly he heard his mother said, "Wow! Green eyes!"_

_Just when he thought that his mother would end their conversation, his mother quickly added, "Hey! That's your favorite color right? Green?" as she smiled sweetly at him._

_And then his mouth turned into an O-shape and his eyes became wide with shock. "Mother you remember!"_

"_Of course my dear."_

_He then felt his mother patting his head while trying to carry him with her other hand. At that time, Syaoran suddenly remembered the conversation his sisters had about a pretty lady, liking, marry and getting married. He wanted to ask his mother, what marry and getting married are._

_But he was too shy and he was getting too giddy, his cheeks turning rosy. He wanted so bad to ask his mother but he was afraid that his mother would just laugh at him when he asks that question. He debated for some time._

_Would he ask his mother or not?_

_Unknown to him, his mother had sensed that he wanted to say more. She waited patiently for him to continue with what he's going to tell her._

_Unexpectedly, Syaoran came up with a crazy idea about what marry and getting married is all about. 'Maybe that's a cool game where you play with someone you like? Yeah that's it! Maybe it's a cool game!'_

_So just when his mother was about to prod him, he suddenly blurted out, "I like my new friend! I'm going to marry her someday!" It made Syaoran so embarrassed to say those thoughts he had out loud. That's why he quickly hid has face at the crook of Yelan's neck and shoulder and hugged her tightly._

Suddenly, Syaoran was whisked away from his memories when he heard the name "Daidouji…"

And that completely woke him up.

"Excuse me?"

"I said we need to leave now. We are going to meet the HR head of the Daidouji Designs."

And it completely stunned Syaoran. Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura's other best friend, one of his closest friends. Is fate playing with him? And then, he suddenly remembered that time.

It's been so long since he last saw her. That time wherein…

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

_Four years ago…_

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring…_

"_Hello?"_

"_Tomoyo?"_

"_Uhmmm, Who's this?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Excuse me… may I know who's this? If you'll just waste my time, I'll just hang up the phone!" and just when Tomoyo was about to hang up the phone, she heard, the caller speak again._

"_It's me… Syaoran."_

_Suddenly Tomoyo felt stiff. She had this desire to hang up the phone and just pretend that she didn't hear anything, but something pushed her to keep on listening._

"_Are you busy tonight?"_

_Even though she hadn't heard from Syaoran for a year now, she could sense that his voice was tired and weary. Why wouldn't she? She knew him since they were kids. They shared a lot of memories together with Sakura. She had grown to cherish Syaoran and Sakura like they were her siblings. So she knew from the bottom of her heart that Syaoran was feeling down._

"_Why?"_

"_I just… I need to talk to you." Syaoran's explanation was haste, but his answer explained everything to Tomoyo._

"_You want to know how she is doing, right?"_

_And then there was just silence for a couple of seconds…_

_Finally, Syaoran answered her._

"_Yes."_

_Truthfully, Tomoyo doesn't know how she will really act. Will she meet with Syaoran, the guy whom she treated like her brother, a dear friend of hers…the guy who broke her best friend's heart? Will she go behind Sakura's back just to inform Syaoran what has been happening to Sakura? Will she?_

_But there's a part of her that's also telling her that… that she must go. That she must meet him._

_And after a few minutes, she gave out a sigh and said…_

"_Meet me at the usual place where you, Sakura and I usually hanged out at exactly nine in the evening. Goodbye Syaoran."_

_/~~~~~~/_

"_You came."_

"_Of course. I gave you my word." Tomoyo then let herself sit on a chair across Syaoran._

"_Thanks Tomoyo."His voice was very low._

"_You know, I still treat you as one of my friends even if what you did to Sakura was unforgivable." Tomoyo didn't waste any time to tell Syaoran what she really felt about what happened._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You shouldn't be saying that to me. I was not the one who you left for someone." Tomoyo's voice was getting higher. Even though she still considered Syaoran as one of her friends, she couldn't deny that she was mad at him. But she was not just mad at him. She was disappointed at him. She trusted him that he will take care of Sakura- that he will make her happy. But all he did was to leave her broken and weak._

"_Why Syaoran?" Tomoyo's voice became soft and confused. "Why did you have to leave her like that?" She can't hide the disappointment in her voice. She couldn't hide the sadness she was feeling._

"_Why?" Tomoyo's gaze suddenly became soft. She really wanted to understand why things between Syaoran and Sakura had to be like... like that._

_From her own point of view, Sakura and Syaoran were perfect for each other. They complement each other. They complete each other. But why should such things happen to them? Why did they end in that way? She couldn't really understand._

_And then, Syaoran started to talk. "I thought, what I was doing was right. I thought… it was… the best for her."_

_From what Syaoran had said, she slowly came to understand why that happened. She could finally see and hear from the pained look of Syaoran to the cracking of his voice the answer to her question. But she waited for him to explain further. She could see how frustrated he was, on how he placed his palm on his face and how his hand moved through his hair, as if combing it with the use of his fingers._

"_I didn't… I didn't have the chance to explain everything to her. What I was feeling that time. I thought breaking up with her, was the best option. I… I thought I was giving her the opportunity to have someone that would always be there for her. I thought that way. But I was wrong… I was completely wrong." Syaoran then turned his gaze at Tomoyo, his amber eyes showing the hurt and regret from his previous action._

"_Shit. I was so selfish. I was absurd." His voice was broken._

_Silence suddenly became their companion after Syaoran explained his side._

_Just when Tomoyo was about to break the silence, Syaoran suddenly said "I know I don't have the right to see her again. I've hurt her badly… I may sound foolish… but I really want to see her. I want to make it up to her."_

_Suddenly, Tomoyo was alarmed and she hastily said "No."_

_Syaoran's look was now completely broken._

"_I'm sorry Syaoran. But please don't dare see her now. Just don't" Tomoyo's voice was pleading. "Please give Sakura a chance to find herself again… to be able to fix herself…_

…_without you in her life. I am asking you so much Syaoran. But this will be for the best. Not just for her but for you Syaoran."_

"_But, I need her Tomoyo…" he sounded so desperate and so weak._

"_That's the reason why I don't want you to be with Sakura now." She was trying her best to let him see beyond._

"_Syaoran, you are broken just like Sakura. Do you think, by just being with her like this, you'll be happy with her? Do you think that if she sees you now she will gladly accept you in her arms like the way it used to be? Let's say that she did accept you. What will happen to her? I bet her relationship with you will just crumble to dust… Syaoran. She's hurting right now… she's not at the right state to be in a relationship at the moment. She is trying her best to fix herself. She is trying to stand on her own feet; to find her own self without you. And if she accepts you right now, I know that the Sakura we once knew will never come back because she didn't have the opportunity to know and understand herself... and that goes with you too, Syaoran. You're desperate. You want to be with her, but you've completely overlooked the fact that you need to fix yourself to be able to give yourself completely to her... Do you see my point? If you and Sakura are meant for each other, destiny will find a way for you to be able to meet again."_

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Hey, are you feeling all right? You've been spacing out since yesterday."

"Ah..yeah…just thought of something."

"Anyway, let's go. I don't want to be late."

"Good morning, my name is Mrs. Kobiyashi. I was the one who informed you regarding the meeting this morning. You must be Mr. Hiirigizawa and your talent must be Mr. Li." She then guided the two males inside Sakura's office.

"Would you like some coffee or juice?"

"Juice please. How about you Syaoran?"

Suddenly, it made Syaoran feel jumpy. Why is he feeling such way? He's used to meetings like this but why does he feel such way? Like something is about to happen.

"Syaoran?"

"Ah, yes, a cup of coffee please. No sugar please."

"Okay, just wait here sir. Our head will be here any moment. I'll just make your coffee."

Mrs. Kobiyashi then silently left Sakura's office and made her way through their department's pantry. And when she was done making coffee for their guests, she slowly headed back to Sakura's room. Just when she was about to turn the knob of the door, she suddenly heard Sakura calling her from behind.

"Mrs. Kobiyashi, good morning."

"Good morning Ms. Sakura." Mrs. Kobiyashi never failed to flash at Sakura her motherly smile. "Mr. Hiirigizawa and his talent are now inside."

"Oh! Am I late?" Sakura's voice became worried.

"Oh no! You're just on time Ms. Please go inside now. I also left the folder you need on your desk."

"Thank you! You're really a wonderful secretary!" Sakura then gave out a warm smile.

And when she opened her door widely, she was suddenly taken aback. And it was as if time turned so slowly. Her surroundings became so silent. And it was as if the silence was too deafening. It felt like the air was too thick, and she didn't realize that she was holding her breath...

/~~~~~~/

"Mrs. Kobiyashi, good morning."

That voice. It sounded familiar. No. It's not just familiar.

He knew that voice. He knew who the owner of that voice was.

And when he heard those words… "Good morning Ms. Sakura." It assured him more. However, he didn't know that he became so tense in his seat that he was suddenly gripping the arm chair tightly.

'Sakura'

And when he saw the door being opened, he can't help but hold his breath. It was just like what happened to him yesterday. And when he saw her in the doorway, he didn't know what to do.

All that was sure was amber clashed with emerald…

_To be continued…_

A/N: Sorry it took me some time to update! Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review okay? Suggestions? Comments? Confusing? Disappointing? Tell me. I'll gladly accept your review :-)


	7. Surging Desires

I Want You Back

Author's Note: two weeks before (I think), I left a note saying that I wouldn't be able to update my story for a span of 3 months. Reason behind that was, I thought I wouldn't be able to give my time to writing. I thought with my further studies coming up, I wouldn't be able to give my time to update my story regularly. However, things for me suddenly changed. Something came up, so here I am now, having the time of my life. I really wanted to update this story of mine 4 weeks ago. But, to be honest, I was having a hard time. I don't know how I should continue this. Yet, I don't want to give up on my story. I have been reading several stories online and even mangas, but nothing seem to strike me. I feel so stuck. So if you are kind enough, please help me. Please suggest something.

And by the way, I want to say sorry. For the late update and for the grammatical errors, typos and such! My gosh! There were a lot when I was reviewing my previous work! I'm embarrassed!

Anyway, here's the next chapter for I Want You Back. I hope you'll be kind enough to leave me a review so I'll know how this story should go on. Again, sorry for the grammatical errors; no matter how hard I try, I seem to jumble some words and phrases and even their very own structures. I really hate typos, but what can I say, I'm bound to make mistakes : ( nevertheless, I won't give up! I'll try to make my work grammatically correct as much as possible!

Summary: Five years after leaving Sakura, Syaoran realized how wrong he was for leaving her. But will he be able to bring her back, now that Sakura has become indifferent to him and is about to be wedded to one of his famous co-actor…?

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine and could never be mine.

**Chapter 7: Surging Desires**

"_Good morning, my name is Mrs. Kobiyashi. I was the one who informed you regarding the meeting this morning. You must be Mr. Hiirigizawa and your talent must be Mr. Li." She then guided the two males inside Sakura's office._

"_Would you like some coffee or juice?"_

"_Juice please. How about you Syaoran?"_

_Suddenly, it made Syaoran feel jumpy. Why is he feeling such way? He's used to meetings like this but why does he feel such way? Like something is about to happen._

"_Syaoran?"_

"_Ah, yes, a cup of coffee please. No sugar please."_

"_Okay, just wait here sir. Our head will be here any moment. I'll just make your coffee."_

_Mrs. Kobiyashi then silently left Sakura's office and made her way through their department's pantry. And when she was done making coffee for their guests, she slowly headed back to Sakura's room. Just when she was about to turn the knob of the door, she suddenly heard Sakura calling her from behind._

"_Mrs. Kobiyashi, good morning."_

"_Good morning Ms. Sakura." Mrs. Kobiyashi never failed to flash at Sakura her motherly smile. "Mr. Hiirigizawa and his talent are now inside."_

"_Oh! Am I late?" Sakura's voice became worried._

"_Oh no! You're just on time Ms. Please go inside now. I also left the folder you need on your desk."_

"_Thank you! You're really a wonderful secretary!" Sakura then gave out a warm smile._

_And when she opened her door widely, she was suddenly taken aback. And it was as if time turned so slowly. Her surroundings became so silent. And it was as if the silence was too deafening. It felt like the air was too thick, and she didn't realize that she was holding her breath..._

_/~~~~~~/_

"_Mrs. Kobiyashi, good morning."_

_That voice. It sounded familiar. No. It's not just familiar._

_He knew that voice. He knew who the owner of that voice was._

_And when he heard those words… "Good morning Ms. Sakura." It assured him more. However, he didn't know that he became so tense in his seat that he was suddenly gripping the arm chair tightly._

'_Sakura'_

_And when he saw the door being opened, he can't help but hold his breath. It was just like what happened to him yesterday. And when he saw her in the doorway, he didn't know what to do._

_All that was sure was amber clashed with emerald…_

…

…

…

…

…

**1 second.**

**2 seconds.**

**3 seconds…**

…

…

And it was as if Syaoran and Sakura were stuck at the moment. Not minding their surroundings, not moving an inch, just holding their breath…

Staring at each other.

_Amber kept on clashing with emerald._

And amber couldn't help but be mesmerized by the emerald beauty in front of him.

'She's so beautiful.' as he softly whispers to himself.

And he cannot help it. He just kept on gazing at her as if that moment was only the moment he had seen her. It was as if that moment, when his gaze fell on her, was like seeing her for the very first time in his life-and he just can't help but indulge himself with the beauty, a goddess to be exact, in front of him. Her sparkling emerald eyes, her smooth fair skin, her auburn hair, her body, everything- and he can't do anything aside from simply admiring her.

All that was left for him to do was to just simply appreciate and take in the beauty-an indescribable beauty- of the lady he has his eyes on. He reveled at her beauty, by grabbing that moment like it was also his very last.

Everything about her is simply wonderful, astounding, alluring.

He couldn't really deny it. During that moment that he was looking at her, he could feel that something stirred within his heart. Just by looking at her, he could feel that that something that he had tried to suppress within him has finally started making its way out again…

And he knew what that something, what that feeling was.

It was his desires. It was the desires within him; the desires that he had tried to bury within the depths of his heart; the feeling that he had tried his very best to hide at the very bottom of his heart.

Desires to see her, to look at her in an intimate way, to grasp her hand. It was also the desire to be able to embrace her, to feel her back at his chest while he speaks sweet words to her, engraving in his mind the sweet floral scent of her hair.

He knew very well that it is also the desire to freely talk to her, laugh with her, listen to her stories and listen to her melodic laughter. Longing of being able to gaze at her and capturing her soft and luscious lips with his and just…

…

…just feel her.

And he knew very well that it is also the desires to be the man for her, to be everything for her, to have a wonderful life with her, to be with her, just like the way they were before they separated.

For five long years, he tried his very best to bury these desires, these longings, within his very heart. But he finally realized that at that very moment, he doesn't have the capacity to deny these feelings he had tried to hide. Everything is making its way out to the surface.

He knew very well that he couldn't contain it anymore; just her to simply touch him or to simply talk to him, every emotion, every desires will just burst. Everything could be revealed... everything, especially the greatest desire he's trying to lock…

**8 seconds…**

…

_And emerald was slowly being taken captive by amber._

**Honestly…**

She didn't expect to see him. It's not that she's bitter about meeting him.

**Really.**

It's really far from that feeling.

**Seriously.**

Like the distance of the earth from the moon.

Like the Milky Way and the other galaxies in the universe.

No. She's not exaggerating things. It's just that, she didn't really expect this situation to happen to her. After what she has been through, she didn't even entertain the thought of suddenly meeting him.

Now, why would she think that way?

Well, for her, any person who suddenly saw his or her ex is entitled to think that way...

Right?

'Talk about fate.' She cursed at the back of _her mind._

Here she was, standing inside her office, supposed to interview a possible endorser of their clothing line! But lo and behold! She was suddenly taken aback by that certain someone because it's her ex!

And the irony of it all, just a while ago, she was thinking of him. Thinking of how she had came to realize that she was finally over him. She had thought that at long last, she could finally face life without feeling hurt and betrayed.

'Maybe fate is playing with me?'

Well, this she could not really deny.

She was irritated. Yes, she knew she was over him, but why should she see him now?

After taking so much time to finally realize it, something like this came up.

She was just caught off guard!

But this feeling, this feeling of irritation grows more and more. And she knew the answer on why she's feeling such way.

It lies deep within her.

…

Her heart.

…

It just keeps on beating faster than the usual.

…

And it feels like it even skipped a beat! And no matter how hard she tries to build her defenses, it was as if…

…she was slowly losing to those deep pools of amber eyes that were staring back at her.

No matter how she hated it, she knew that she was slowly being hypnotized by those eyes; those eyes that she had stared for a long, long, long period of time that they were together.

And then…

**10 seconds…**

"Sorry for taking some time, here is the glass of juice you asked for Mr. Hiirigizawa."

The trance was suddenly broken.

Sakura suddenly gasped for air. Syaoran, on the other hand shifted his gaze towards the woman carrying a small cup of coffee.

"Your coffee sir!" Mrs. Kobiyashi said to him. Syaoran then nodded his head at the secretary to show his gratitude.

And after Mrs. Kobiyashi had given Syaoran the cup, she suddenly turned her head towards Sakura and said "By the way, Ms…"

However, her speech was cut short when a lady outside Sakura's office shouted,

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

And all of those inside the room turned their gaze to the owner of the voice who was rushing towards Sakura.

Suddenly, Sakura gave an "ooff" sound as the lady suddenly gave her a tight hug while squealing.

"Ai! I finally saw you! I was hoping that you'll ask me to join you in **shopping for your wedding souvenirs**! But no! You never asked!" Tomoyo then started pouting while trying her best to keep up the doggy eyes she was giving off, her attention only focused at Sakura.

"It should be a best friends' thing! I know you want Kazuma to join you but… wait!" Tomoyo abruptly gasped, not failing to show her surprise and amazement. "Why are you here! I mean why are you early!""I didn't expect you to be here so early! Honestly!" She then let a laugh and continued speaking, "Almost all the time, you're late! Are you going to do something important?" and it was at that very moment when Tomoyo decided to turn her gaze inside Sakura's room.

And from there, Tomoyo's mouth was left slightly opened, her facial expression never failed to show how shocked she was.

And a light chuckle could be heard within the room.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Tomoyo." Eriol said aloud with a huge smile on his face was plastered. This action of Eriol did not fail to make Tomoyo blush.

"Me too, I didn't expect to see you here Eriol...

… Syaoran." Her voice suddenly became a bit raspy as she nodded her head to show that she acknowledged Syaoran's presence.

It puzzled Eriol to the point he cannot help but ask, "You know each other?" His voice perfectly showing what he was feeling at that moment: half amazed but half curious also.

Though Eriol's question was directed at Tomoyo, it was Syaoran who answered.

"Yes. She's my childhood friend."

"Really! Man! Small world! I didn't see this coming!"

…

…

…

And there was an awkward silence.

'Especially me.' Sakura said to herself.

…

…

…

It was Tomoyo who finally broke the silence by saying "By the way, what are you doing here Eriol?" She then carefully shifted her gaze away from Eriol and Syaoran to Sakura.

Eriol then shifted in his chair as he ran his fingers through his hair while looking at Tomoyo. He then said, "Remember the last time we met? The one at the coffee shop where I told you about my new work?"

"Yes?" Tomoyo answered back. She then stayed silent for a few seconds as if trying to recall something. After a few seconds of reminiscing, Tomoyo's face became a perfect picture of eureka moment! "Yes I finally remembered! You said, you are now managing an actor, your nephew to be exact!"

"Yes that's right." Eriol answered lightly, his gaze turned at Tomoyo trying his best not to break his eye contact with her.

Tomoyo on the other hand became too aware of his stare. Though she likes the attention he was giving to her, she couldn't help but feel shy. And as seconds passed by, she knew well that she's becoming too conscious of him. She wants a distraction. Just then, her answer to Eriol a while ago started to replay in her mind.

'Wait a minute… manager, actor, nephew…' Tomoyo then turned her gaze at Syaoran.

And just by looking at him, Tomoyo was finally able to figure everything out.

"You're Syaoran's uncle?"

Eriol then gave out a light chuckle and said "Yup."

"Ah, wait, since I know the reason why you are here,.." Tomoyo then turned at her best friend, looked at her intently and asked her, "… Sakura would you mind if I stay and join your interview with them? I guess I could help you with some matters."

"No I don't." Sakura then smiled serenely at her best friend and mouthed a thank you to her. She knew why Tomoyo was doing this. Tomoyo wants to stay at her side, to assure her everything will be alright. Tomoyo could sense what she's feeling. At this very moment, she couldn't really trust herself, especially that she's feeling quite irritated. She's afraid that she might lose her composure in front of her guests just because of personal feelings. She didn't want that to happen. She worked hard for this job. And she really loves this job. But as of now, she's quite uncertain. And what she really needs the most is her best friend; to let her stay on her toes and be mindful of future actions.

With this she called out her secretary and said, "Mrs. Kobiyashi, kindly get me an extra chair for Ms. Daidouji . She'll accompany me as I interview Mr. Li."

And as soon as her secretary disappeared to get a chair, Sakura turned and walked towards her guests and said, "I'm sorry for some distractions a while ago. Again, I would like to formally introduce myself. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I am the head of the HR department." She then put on her professional smile, a smile she plasters on her face whenever she's meeting with clients. As she was doing this, she extended her hand towards Eriol.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hiirigizawa." Eriol being the gentleman he was, stood up and lightly grabbed Sakura's hand while saying "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Kinomoto." He then carefully lifted Sakura's hand before his lips and placed a chaste kiss on it.

And it made Sakura blush, however for her, the show must go on. She then cautiously removed her left hand from Eriol's hand as she then turned her gaze at Syaoran and nodded while extending her hand towards his.

And it made his heart beat faster.

Will he shake his hand with her knowing that with just one contact from her, every emotion his trying to suppress will burst out? Will he risk it? Will he?

He's afraid. He's uneasy. After five years, here he was, staring back at her, not knowing exactly how to act. Oh how he waited for a day to finally be able to meet her. However, it's as if he couldn't act accordingly.

It's funny. Usually, it was ladies throwing themselves at him, trying their hardest to catch his attention but failing miserably.

However, this time it's different. It's him who wants to grab this lady's attention.

And honestly, this is not really the first time he felt such way. Way before he entered show business, this kind of feeling played in his heart. And it was because of the same woman in front of him. For him, everything around them does not matter. For him, all that mattered is her. And his greatest desire suddenly grew stronger.

Yet, he couldn't deny that he was quite scared. Will he go for his desire even if he knew that he doesn't know where he really stands? He was the man who left her broken five years ago. And here he was, standing at a very thin rope, unable to think properly. Will he just be contented with just seeing her and finally, officially look at her from afar or will he succumb to his greatest desire?

However hesitations didn't lord over him. Because, his hesitations were over-powered by his desire to finally be able to touch her. This desire's greater than his anxieties, his worries and his fears.

So he silently stood up, looked straight to her eyes, and grabbed Sakura's left hand that was extended towards him and squeezed it lightly.

And it was all he needed to finally make up his mind.

'_**I want her back. I'll bring us back together.'**_

"It's nice meeting you again, Sakura."

And this stunned not just Sakura but also Eriol who was beside Syaoran. And Eriol couldn't help it. He stared at Syaoran like there was something on his face that he was not used to seeing. Like something long gone that suddenly resurfaced.

Slowly, it dawned to him. Everything just clicked. He finally figured out why Syaoran suddenly became quiet when Kinomoto entered her office.

Well at first, he was quite curious as to why Syaoran had that look towards Kinomoto when she finally came into picture. He didn't quite understand it at first and it made him question the situation. He just brushed off his curiousness by saying 'Maybe he was stunned to see a beauty in front of him.'

However, with what just happened a few seconds, his instinct answered his question. His instinct told him that there is something more. And as he looked closely at Syaoran, he finally realized why Syaoran gazes at Kinomoto at that way. He finally knew what that look is.

'Because that look that he gives off to Kinomoto, is the same look I give to Tomoyo.' And slowly, he averted his gaze from Syaoran towards Sakura.

And he silently understood.

'They knew each other way before.' He then without a sound, turned his gaze to the woman who has captured his interest a long time ago. And he gave off a look of questions, a gaze that is looking for answers. It was a stare that said he knew something but he needed the confirmation, that what he saw in Syaoran was real, that it was something deep, that something happened between those two.

And Tomoyo was aware of how Eriol was looking at her. She was the one who confirmed it to by looking back at him while answering his question with a slight nod and a half smile.

'Everything made sense now. Finally I know why the air felt so awkward a while ago.'

Eriol's concentration regarding his new realization was then cut when he heard Sakura coughed as she slowly eased her hand away from Syaoran's hold.

However, Syaoran's gaze suddenly turned to the hand that he had just touched. From that hand, he could see a sparkling ring on the ring finger. And he couldn't help it.

His heart was slowly breaking apart…

Again.

And he remembered what happened just yesterday... The day when he first saw her after five long years.

"_She's my fiancé." As his co-actor, Kazuma, said to his friend, who's also an actor._

And it finally sank in his mind. She's really engaged.

'Am I too late?' as kept his gaze at the engagement ring that Sakura has.

His heart crumbling into tiny pieces. 'Is this the way it's supposed to be?' Syaoran suddenly gasped for air. He was trying his best, to keep himself composed. He should say to her, how he's happy for her. He's glad that there is a man who could be there for her. A man whom she shares her laughter, her stories, her pain with.

A man who is not him.

'Bullshit!'

'Is universe playing a prank on me?' He was mad. He was feeling angry. Here is the woman who he wants the most, the woman he needs the most, the woman he wants to spend an eternity with because he…

…

He loves her the most. Yet he couldn't have her. He couldn't take her. Because now she is going to spend her entire life with a man that is not him!

"Syaoran."

And the voice calling him became louder.

"Syaoran."

Then someone shook his shoulder. And this brought him back to reality. He then turned his gaze toward her. And when he was about to say 'sorry for spacing out', he was taken aback with the look on her face. She was showing concern towards him.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked him.

Maybe…maybe there is hope?

"Yes." He then slapped himself mentally.

'Focus. Focus. Focus!' This is a meeting! Stop your personal feelings from meddling! He reprimanded himself. 'You are Syaoran Li! A respectable actor. An artist. This isn't supposed to be happening.' And without, Syaoran carefully put his mask on, a mask that shows his professional side, a mask that most people find so alluring due to the fact that it make him feel aloof yet cool.

And then he slowly said to Sakura,

"I'm sorry, something caught my attention. Please excuse my rude behavior. I assure you it won't happen again." And when he looked straight back at her, he could see how Sakura suddenly changed. All the worries etched from her face, especially in her emerald eyes were gone. It is as if her concern for him didn't happen at all. Like it was his mistake for making himself believe that there was a tinge of concern for him. It was a Sakura new to him; a Sakura he hadn't seen at all. And it puzzles him but at the same time makes him want to get to know her more.

"Ok, let's start with our meeting." Her voice stern and authority showing through her body posture and face. With this, _Sakura turned her back at Syaoran_ and slowly made her way to her chair.

/~~~~~~~~/

"Thank you for granting us your time. I hope this wouldn't be our last meeting." As Eriol stood up and stretched his hand towards Sakura.

"I assure you, this wouldn't be our last meeting. I like your proposal Mr. Hiirigizawa. And I know Mr. Li, will be considered as one of Daidouji's assets. He's a very influential person right now." However, Sakura's voice was detached when she was saying this and when she shook Eriol's hand, her gaze was suddenly focused on Syaoran. Her attitude was the perfect example of indifference.

"By the way, my secretary will be contacting you from time to time regarding our upcoming meetings. I hope will be able to come up with the final agreement so we could do the contract signing after." Sakura added.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you like Syaoran to be a part of this wonderful company, I assure you, you didn't make a mistake with this decision of yours." Eriol beamed at Sakura and then at Tomoyo.

"Well then, I'll call my secretary to assist you. Once again, I would like to say thank you for your time and cooperation."

"No problem! Hey Syaoran, come on. You still have to prepare for your shooting. Goodbye Ms. Kinomoto. Till next time Tomoyo. "

Syaoran, who was standing quietly at the center of the room turned at Eriol before turning his gaze back at Sakura.

How he wished he could stay more. How he wished he could be with her more.

He then let out a sigh and said, "Nice meeting you again, Sakura." His voice masking all the feelings playing in his heart, longing that he could be given another chance where Sakura will show some concern for him again.

However only a cold "goodbye" was heard from her.

/~~~~~~~~/

As soon as Eriol and Syaoran left Sakura's office, Tomoyo hastily asked her best friend, "Are you sure about this Sakura?"

This question startled Sakura which made the façade that she had carefully placed suddenly crumble. Now, her face showed worry, anxiety, fear and uneasiness…

It was as if a thousand years had passed on her. She then released a heavy sigh. And questions started playing through her mind.

'Is she sure about this? She, seeing Syaoran, she, working with him? Is she sure about this?

Truthfully.

No.

The moment she saw Syaoran, she wasn't feeling sure. She was actually hesitating to continue her interview with him. At first, she admitted. She was irritated. But after sometime, her irritation became something else. And then all she knew was she becoming worried. She was having a feeling uncertainty. Suddenly she felt afraid.

At first she didn't know why. But after sometime of thinking she finally understood.

She was afraid that the wounds that had practically healed would be cut open again. She didn't want that to happen. She doesn't want to be back to that very painful time and dark days of her life again.

But even though she knew she was hesitating, she still gave it a go.

Why?

How come?

Thoughts suddenly started playing in her mind. Her heart started beating faster. And it made her feel so tired, tension evident on her shoulders.

And she was feeling hopeless.

All she wanted was break free from everything that had just happened to her. She doesn't want to think about anything at the moment.

Because she knew, if she does pry on her thoughts more, she might find an answer she doesn't want to face.

And she was afraid most because of that.

She then slumped back at her chair, rested the back of her head at the backrest and closed her eyes.

Funny how in a short period of time, a lot of things unexpected could happen. And it made her smile for a bit.

"Sakura?"

Sakura then cracked one eye open and looked at her best friend. She couldn't answer her best friend. She doesn't want to.

And Tomoyo finally sensed it. She then slowly approached Sakura and quietly placed a hand on Sakura's right shoulder. And they just kept quiet for some time.

/~~~~~~~~/

Their trip to the next shooting place was quite silent. Eriol who was driving his car was busy focusing on the road while Syaoran on the other hand was just staring outside.

But Eriol could feel it. The air was heavy, the situation a bit tense.

He is not the type of person to pry on other people's matters. Yet Syaoran's situation made him a bit curious.

'What happened between them?' But aside from his curiosity, he was concerned.

As a manager his concern is his talent's performance. Nothing should be hindering his talent from performing accordingly. However more than a manager, he is an uncle of Syaoran. He was concern for Syaoran's well-being.

...

And he just cannot help it. He decided to know his nephew's situation. Maybe through that he will be able to help Syaoran. Maybe.

However, the moment he was about to question Syaoran, Syaoran was the first to talk.

"She was my first girlfriend. We grew up together."

"So how come I didn't hear this at any showbiz news?" Eriol pried more.

"I decided not to reveal her identity due to some personal reasons. Some of those were a bit selfish."

And Eriol understood.

"I two-timed her when I was just starting out in show business. Back then, I thought I loved Miaka more. I thought Miaka would be better for me. But then, when I broke up with Sakura, I realized how foolish I was for letting her go. Now I am paying the price." Syaoran's voice was serious, his face was so solemn.

"But the main reason why I chose to leave her was because I thought, if Sakura would be free, she can have a man who could stay beside her. Be there for her. I cannot be the man for her. With all my work and stuff going on, I cannot always be there for her."

Eriol who was driving at that time was intently listening to Syaoran.

"I just realized that, that time, I was a jerk. A self centered jerk. For not seeing the truth. When I realized that, I wanted to get back to her. To let her see how sorry I was. But Tomoyo stopped me. She told me it's not yet the proper time. And just looking back at that time when she stopped me, I realized that she was right. I wasn't myself also that time. I was also broken that time." And Syaoran let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You know I actually saw her yesterday during my first shoot for the upcoming film. And I cannot believe it at first. She's so beautiful. And then a thought struck me. Maybe that would be the last time I would see her. But I want to see her again. I want to let her see that I've changed. That I am not the selfish jerk that I used to be before."

"And when we finally saw each other a while ago, I finally knew what I want to do."

...

...

"What?"

"I want her back."

This statement of Syaoran actually shocked Eriol to the point that he almost stepped on his car's brakes. "Are you a fool? Have you seen the ring on her left hand? She's engaged! Are you willing to destroy a relationship that much?

Syaoran then chuckled.

"I said it before right? I am not a selfish jerk."

"But you said…"

"Yes, I said it before. I do want her back…

…

…

Even if I am just a friend to her… I want her back in my life. I love her so much that I will do my best to let her know that I've changed. I may not be the man whom she'll commit her forever with. But I am willing to stay by her side even if I am only a friend in her eyes."

To be continued…

A/N: dun dun dun dun! Comment please! Thank you to those who review and made my story one of their favorite stories! I love you all! And sorry for the late update.


	8. Waiting, Hoping, Changing?

I Want You Back

Author's Note: I thought I'll be able to upload as soon as possible since I have nothing to do at home. However, time and some circumstances did not allow me to do so. So a lot happened to me these past few weeks. It's really traumatic for me. We were affected by the recent flood that devastated our country (Philippines) recently due to some low pressure area. And because of this, there were a lot to do. Fix the house, manage our belongings and after that look for persons who are willing to help donate relief goods and help in packing 2000+ relief goods. It's hard. A lot of people in our area were ravaged by the recent flood. Around 3000+ families were evacuated. Some of them even lost all their belongings and it saddens me more because even if my father is a public servant in our area and we want to do our very best to help all who were affected in our vicinity, reality still bites. We don't have enough resources so there. That's what happened to me. So far, I'm still busy looking for people willing to donate. So I hope you understand why it took me so much time to update this story.

Summary: Five years after leaving Sakura, Syaoran realized how wrong he was for leaving her. But will he be able to bring her back, now that Sakura has become indifferent to him and is about to be wedded to one of his famous co-actor…?

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine and could never be mine.

Chapter 8: Waiting, Hoping, Changing?

_"And when we finally saw each other a while ago, I finally knew what I want to do."_

_..._

_..._

_"What?"_

_"I want her back."_

_This statement of Syaoran actually shocked Eriol to a point that he almost stepped on his car's brakes. "Are you a fool? Have you seen the ring on her left hand? She's engaged! Are you willing to destroy a relationship that much?_

_Syaoran then chuckled._

_"I said it before right? I am not a selfish jerk."_

_"But you said…"_

_"Yes, I said it before. I do want her back…_

…

…

_Even if I am just a friend to her… I want her back in my life. I love her so much that I will do my best to let her know that I've changed. I may not be the man whom she'll commit her forever with. But I am willing to stay by her side even if I am only a friend in her eyes."_

/~~~~/

"Goooooooooooooooooood moooooooooooorning Tokyoooooooooooooo!" a woman, wearing a yellow Sunday dress gushed out.

"Yes, yes yes! It's a beautiful morning people! Time right now is exactly eight in the morning! I hope everyone is having a great day today!" as another woman in a cream colored blouse and skirt exclaimed while sitting at a couch beside her partner.

"Karin, I feel like you're actually more lively today… did something happen?" the woman in her yellow Sunday dress asked.

The lady in a cream colored blouse and skirt suddenly smiled from ear to ear and said "Well of course Yuki! Our show, Tokyo Entertainment Live, is going to celebrate its fourth anniversary two days from now! And since we've started a-week-long celebration just two days ago, what we'll offer today to our dear viewers will be very juicy and really exciting!"

"Hey! What's that?! Will that be…" Yuki's mouth then formed an O due to shock. And when she got over it after a few seconds, she then gushed out, "No way Karin! Is it really true? For real?! They are going to be here?!... Oh my gosh! My heart! It's beating faster than the usual!"

And suddenly a chuckle could be heard from Karin. The moment she stopped, she faced her co-host and said, "Yes Yuki. They'll be here!" "Syaoran Li, Kazuma Ichiko and Shitaro Yuu will be featured in our show after our break! They'll talk about their upcoming movie! Isn't that exciting Yuki!? And there's more! Since these famous models turned actors have graced our show, we wouldn't let the opportunity pass us by! We will be putting them in our fans' segment!"

"Wow! I think this is not juicy… so far, this is the juiciest that our show will be offering to our viewers! Three hot and heartthrob actors will grace our show! Oh my Karin! I'm getting excited! I think fans of Syaoran Li, Kazuma Ichiko and Shitaro Yuu will hyperventilate since they'll get to know more about their idols! And I think I'll be one of them! HAHAHAHAH! And to think I really haven't seen those three actors up close!"

Karin then faced her co-host and said, "Then this, my dear friend, is your very lucky day!" and as soon as she said those words to Yuki, she then faced the camera and said, "So Tokyo, brace yourself because after we come back, I know that you wouldn't be able to contain yourself with the oozing hotness that you'll see later! We'll make sure that your fifty minutes wouldn't go to a waste! And since this will only happen once in a lifetime, our show has offered our viewers a-no-break-show when we start interviewing our famous guests! So just hold on because we will just take a short break for now! And take note! Just for now! But after we come back in a few minutes, we will give you a show that will make your heart scream to its content!" Karin then winked at the camera while Yuki nodded and smiled.

"And cut!" the director shouted and people behind the set started running around doing their assigned tasks before the show starts airing live again. While staffs were busy doing their own thing, the two showbiz hosts suddenly stood up from their seat and approached their director.

"Ano, Takano-san, Yuki and I were wondering if it is okay for us to greet our guests before the show starts again…" Karin who oozed confidence in front of the set suddenly reverted back to her demure self as she tried her best to hide her shyness while holding onto her long curly hair.

"It's alright. That way, you and Yuki will be at ease when you interview them!" The director smiled at the two. He then added "They are at the dressing room. Be sure to come back after four minutes!"

Since they became more excited and giddy, they hastily bowed at their director and rushed towards the dressing room for their special guests. And when they reached their destination, they couldn't contain their excitement at all. They started squealing.

"Oh my gosh Yuki! I cannot believe it! Syaoran Li!"

"Me too! My crushes will be here too! Kazuma and Shitaro will be here! This is just priceless! But we should get inside their room so we could greet them formally or else our time will run out!" Yuki then smiled sweetly at her friend and started knocking on the door.

And when they heard someone said "Who is it?" Karin answered and said, "We are the hosts of the show and… and we would like to formally greet you before the show starts again!"

Before the two ladies noticed it, the door in front of them suddenly opened and showed three actors sitting on their assigned chairs smiling back at them.

The actor with chestnut unruly hair and amber eyes suddenly said with a low voice, "Good morning ladies."

…

And that was all that Syaoran Li did to take their breath away.

/~~~~/

"And three, two, one!" The director signaled then to the hosts that the show is now airing.

"Again, hello Tokyo!"

"Karin! Can you feel it?" Yuki suddenly asked her co-host.

"What's that Yuki?" Karin's puzzlement was evident in her voice.

"The hotness oozing here at our set!" Suddenly the camera focused on the three actors sitting across the hosts. They were smiling and trying to hold their laughter because they were surprised with how blunt the show's host could be. Not that it was bad.

"Well of course! How could I not feel that! Syaoran Li, Kazuma Ichiko and Shitaro Yuu are just sitting across us! I'm lucky I haven't fainted the moment they entered the set!" Karin gushed out to her friend while laughing.

"Well we are both lucky!" and as soon as Yuki said her line, her facial expression suddenly changed when she directed her gaze at their guests. Though there was a touch of being playful in it, one could notice that she's become a bit serious as if she's a lioness planning how to attack her prey.

"We are really pleased that the three of you agreed to be interviewed at our show today." Yuki said calmly.

"The pleasure is all ours." Shitaro Yuu, one of Syaoran's co-actor in their upcoming movie said.

"Ano, Shitaro, would you mind if you tell us about the upcoming movie that you, Syaoran, and Kazuma will be in?"

"No, I don't mind it at all." Shitaro with onyx eyes and blond hair, smiled.

"Well this movie that we'll be doing basically revolves about revenge, hate, inner demons, justice and most of all love. Well as much as I want to reveal what's the story of the movie about, I can't. But don't worry, I'll tell you a short synopsis of the movie." He then flashed his killer smile at Yuki while winking at her.

"It's about three childhood friends. In this upcoming movie, Syaoran, Kazuma and I will be childhood best friends. But due to unforeseen circumstances, I will be separated from my best friends…. The thing here is my separation to my close friends will be caused by something that connects us all. And this event will be the triggering factor on why Syaoran will seek revenge. Kazuma will be the only ally of Syaoran here since Kazuma's character was also greatly affected by what happened to them in the past. But as Syaoran plans for his revenge, he'll meet Aiko Watanabe who plays as my fiancée in the movie. And as Syaoran gets to know Aiko Watanabe, everything will start to unravel. The dark secrets, inner desires, everything! So there! I guess I have to cut it short!"

"Wow I think this upcoming movie will be somewhat dark, right Karin?"

"I think so…" Karin who suddenly looked at Syaoran blushed.

Syaoran who was wearing a black wife beater's shirt and jeans was then asked by Karin. "Is that right Syaoran?"

"Yes that's right. And when you see this movie, you'll see a different side of me that I haven't really played. Especially for Kazuma." Syaoran then smiled as the camera focused on him.

"Oh by the way!" Yuki suddenly exclaimed, "Who will play the lead role here?" Since the question was not directed to Syaoran that time, Kazuma took the liberty to answer the question.

"It will be Syaoran. He'll play the role of Ryuji Ito. And I on the other hand will play the character of Shouma Go. Shitaro here will be playing Shono Tsujiro the famous son of the owner Tsujiro Company in the movie."

"I think this movie will be really something! Can you tell us what the title of the movie is?" Karin then tried to catch Kazuma's attention by smiling sweetly at him.

Even though this action of Karin was only a part of being a host, Kazuma couldn't deny that he felt quite conscious towards the action of Karin. However, Kazuma perfectly hid what he was feeling by answering the question directed to him in an instant. "It's Dark Moon. Well, by just looking at the title, I think most of those who will watch this movie will understand why Dark Moon."

Yuki suddenly asked, "Can you further explain it to us?"

Syaoran then came to his co-actor's rescue. "As you can see, a moon changes faces. There will be a certain time that it's a full moon. Then time will come that you can only see its half face. What I'm saying is, the title depicts the characters that will be featured in the movie."

"I see! A lot to be expected from this movie, right Karin? Anyway, I'm just curious. What does it feel like Kazuma to work with the famous Syaoran Li since this is your first time working with him?"

Kazuma who was stunned by the question, spaced out for a split-second before he was able to come up with the answer. "When I was offered by the producers to do this movie, to be honest, I was quite hesitant at first. Even though I have been performing at theaters and commercials, appearing in a movie would be something I'm still not getting used to. I was quite scared but at the same time excited especially when I heard that Syaoran Li, a really talented actor, will be doing the lead role for the movie. However, there came a time that I became too pressured because I found out that the role I am going to play will be the best friend of the lead in the movie…"

…

...

"But it's also an opportunity for me to hone my talent so I accepted it. So by the time that we started shooting for the movie and saw Syaoran, I was star struck! I was at awe! Syaoran is considered to be one of the most talented actors in our generation. And I admire his talents and skills because he achieved a lot considering that he's still young! I'm really amazed!" Kazuma exclaimed like a child who saw his favorite action hero.

"Also, I admire the fact that my co-actor, Syaoran, is really dedicated to his work. He's really serious and very professional. When it's time for shooting scenes, he really gets into his character. But by working with him, I also realized that he's not just an actor. Well, I said this because at first when I think of Syaoran Li, I think of him as someone who is at a very high pedestal. I think of him as someone that's hard to reach. However this perception of mine changed when I started working with him." Suddenly Kazuma smiled sheepishly while continuing his speech.

"During the shootings, I realized that Syaoran is a human being like any of us. Almost everyone will approach him and talk to him about mundane things. I found out that Syaoran's really down to earth. What I mean is, even though it's our first time working with each other, he doesn't seem to mind it. I also didn't have a hard time talking to him. He's a type of person whom you could talk to not just about how to do your work but also about personal things. Though it took me a week to gather my courage and create a conversation with him." as Kazuma gushed.

"Really?" Karin. She then turned her attention and asked for Syaoran's side.

"That's true." Syaoran smiled.

Well Kazuma's really not lying just for the sake of promoting the movie. Maybe people who really knew about Syaoran and his past would find it funny or see it as an uneasy situation. Well that's only natural. Here he is working with a man who's engaged to the person you are in love with. Maybe for some who are in a situation like his, they would tend to act all-mighty and a jack-ass in front of that person. Or maybe they'll act aloof or hard to talk to. As long as they won't talk to the person who had grabbed the hand of the person they really love. That's it.

But for Syaoran, it was quite different.

_At first, when Kazuma approached him and asked him how's his day. He couldn't really answer. It was awkward for him. All he wanted to do was ignore the man in front of him and focus on his script. He can't help but ask himself, 'Isn't this awkward? I was the ex-boyfriend of your fiancée now. Why talk to me?' He was quite skeptical. However when he directed his gaze at the man in front of him, everything clicked._

_'Kazuma doesn't know anything that happened between me and Sakura.' It was evident at Kazuma's look. There was no malicious intent of why he approached Syaoran. There was no awkwardness in it too. And he could sense that Kazuma's not even acting, that it is natural and it was in Kazuma's personality to randomly start a conversation. And somewhere in between, Syaoran couldn't deny the guilty feeling for thinking of not answering the question intended for him a while ago. So he did something he thought he decided not to do at the beginning. Talk with Kazuma._

_"It's fine. A bit stressed because my schedule is quite hectic. I still have to do a contract signing after this shooting."_

_"Daidouji Designs Company?" Kazuma then asked in an instant._

_"… Yes…"_

_"Wow. Welcome to the family." Kazuma then smiled at Syaoran while tapping Syaoran's right shoulder._

_"Thanks."_

_"I'm sure you've met the HR head of the company?"_

_And this stunned Syaoran. He then looked at Kazuma. 'Was I wrong for thinking that Kazuma doesn't know anything about me and Sakura? Was he trying to get any information?'_

_It was confusing for Syaoran. He's a bit conscious of his actions. Will he answer the question intended for him? Will he tell him, 'Hey. About the HR head. I know her. She's my ex and I'm certainly and definitely still in love with her.' However he stopped his self when he noticed how Kazuma look._

_It was a content look. A perfect depiction of a person thinking of someone they love. _

_He was flabbergasted. 'I'm a foolish man.' Syaoran then silently said to his self._

_"Yes… I met her. She's really beautiful and very lovely. She seems to be a very kind and caring person based from the very first time we met. I wish I could get to know her…"_

_…_

_'again.' It was a silent desire. A longing he knows that is hard to fulfill. He wants to get to know her again. To be able to be by her side again with no worries. To be able to laugh with her. Be by her side when she wants somebody to talk to. He wants to be that someone whom who could support her always, through thick and thin. Do anything for her…_

_…just like what a best friend he was to her before. But no matter how deep his desires are, it's quite impossible to see it happen as soon as possible because of how she acts towards him._

**_He noticed it. It has been a week. And every time he would go together with Eriol to the Daidouji Designs and meet her for planning and revising of contract and scheduling, she would act distant, indifferent towards him. There never came a time where he could talk to her without too much caution. Every word he says to her seems to make her more distant to him. Every time he would ask her how she's doing, she'll answer with a few words. "I'm fine." "It's okay." "Tiring." And so on._**

**_It was never, "It's fine, so how was yours?"_**

**_Well, who is he kidding? He hurt her five years ago! Does he expect her to act normally around him like nothing happened between them? Does he expect her to be the bubbly and charming Sakura around him?_**

**_Definitely not. With how things ended between them. Even the desire of gaining her back to his life even if he'll be a friend to hers seems miles and miles and miles away from him. Even the idea of becoming an acquaintance seems distance away._**

**_But even with reality hitting him hard. He's still hoping. Hoping that the day will come that she'll be able to accept him in her life again._**

…

_"Don't worry! You'll be able to get to know her more since you'll be a part of the company soon! And you're right. She's really a very lovely and very beautiful lady. That's why it didn't take for me that long to fall in love with her when I first met her." And Kazuma's face became serious but still held the look of longing. "I wish I'll be able to make her happier."_

_And it made Syaoran understand Kazuma's position very well, that what he and Kazuma felt are the same for Sakura, that they are both in love with her. However, even if his position with loving Sakura is the same with Kazuma, he's still quite different from Kazuma._

_Because now, Kazuma is the lucky guy who's with Sakura._

_And it still pained him, even if he knew very well that Sakura's not his anymore. It pained him that he let the opportunity passed by him. It pained him that because of his foolishness and selfishness, he decided to turn away from the person whom he loves the most._

_It pained him._

_Yet, he tried his very best to answer Kazuma. "She's really special to you." And then Syaoran released a sigh and said "If she's really special to you, just make sure to be always there for her. Be there for her no matter what happens. Make her feel how important she is in your life. Make her see that you love her and that you are willing to do anything for her. Make sure that she's your top priority. And remember that a person like her comes only once in a lifetime. Cherish her."_

_Syaoran's eyes became watery, as if tears were trying its best to escape. However Syaoran made sure that Kazuma wouldn't notice the emotional outburst that was bound to happen by saying "Anyway, shooting will be starting in a few minutes, we should prepare now."_

_"Ah. That's right! I'll be seeing you soon in the company too!" And as soon as Kazuma said those words he started to turn around and proceed to his own place._

_But that conversation of theirs did not end there. And as days passed by, Kazuma made some light conversations with Syaoran, sometimes talking about the HR head of the Daidouji Designs Company._

"I hope I am working with Syaoran too so I could get to know him better!" Karin exclaimed which made Syaoran stop from relieving the events that happened on how he became a good acquaintance of Kazuma.

"Me too! By the way, since it's almost time! My dear guests are you ready for the fans' segment?" Yuki exclaimed

And after saying this, all the cameras that were focused on Karin a few seconds ago turned to the three actors sitting comfortably on their own seats while smiling and nodding their heads. One would see how confident all three looked. It's as if all of them have been doing this for a hundred times already. And as far as one could observe, those three are perfect! They are like gods that came down from heaven! Each and every one of them exudes a certain appeal that makes them very unique but at the same time very desirable. Though Kazuma is just new in the showbiz industry, anyone could see that he is not at par with Shitaro Yuu and Syaoran Li. It's as if the three of them have been doing projects together for a very long time already. And for fans out there watching Tokyo Entertainment Live, the latest show can be considered as heaven! With Syaoran's playful image, Kazuma's mysteriousness and Shitaro's boy next door look, its paradise!

/~~~~/

* * *

It was quite bright that day. One look from the sky and one could tell how beautiful and clear it was. There was no sign of dark, gloomy, clouds. Though the streets of Tokyo were quite the opposite of the sky above, most of the residents still considered it as a fine day. The weather was not too humid nor that dry too. Ergo, it's a perfect day to hang out and just chill around. People, partly composed of workers, students, families, tourists and so on were walking down the streets of Tokyo animatedly talking with their companions. Some of them were busy looking at some stores, hanging out with a group of friends and so on. And even though it's considered to be a typical sight in Tokyo, many could say that compared to the other days spent at the city, this could be regarded as not stressful as some days were cars heavily congest the streets of Tokyo and people running and stressing around chasing for their appointments, deadlines and so on.

However, it was quite different for the auburn haired lady sitting outside a café. For the past five weeks after her fateful meeting with someone she shared a past with, everything seemed to be, stressful. And each new day that arrives seems to be more hectic and more demanding and time consuming.

Well, she couldn't really help it. And the reason why she cannot even relax and appreciate the weather at the very moment was because her mind was occupied by _some_ of her work. Since spring is coming to an end, it entails new collections. And because of this, their company has decided to show their new collection through a fashion week scheduled two weeks after. Aside from this, they are going to launch to the public and the media the new endorsers of their product. That is why everything in her schedule became too hectic.

For the past weeks she's been attending meetings with different departments of their company. Also, she had to be present in meetings where directors are present for contract signing of new endorsers and models of their company. Also, there are the meetings with the directors to finalize what their department has to do for their company's release of new collection. And because of that, loads of works were placed on her shoulders. She had to help the designer's team in looking and hiring models for the upcoming fashion week. Her department was then tasked to help the marketing department in contacting famous fashion personalities, fashion magazine company owners, celebrities, socialites and other business partners to come join them with their upcoming event. In addition with that, her department was also asked to get in touch with the events department and ask them how much man-power they need. Since she's at HR department, she will be in charge of contacting people who could work for the fashion week. However, that's still not enough. There were times that she had to go home late too because she has to check the status of every employee, hiring of new people, firing people, information allocation and so on at the Daidouji Designs.

Then there are the wedding preparations that she has to think of. Since most of her time is consumed by her work, she had to figure out how she would prepare her wedding. There were times where she had to run around the streets of Tokyo like a headless chicken just to meet up with her and Kazuma's wedding coordinator. Aside from that, there were times that she also went home late because she had to look for the ideal place she had in mind where she and Kazuma could hold their wedding. Then there are the wedding souvenirs, the guest lists, the entourage's gowns designs and color, her wedding theme and so on!

As a bride-to-be, she should be excited for her wedding. However, what she's feeling was quite the opposite of most soon-to-be-brides should feel because she was damned too stressed! And she couldn't help it.

And while she was sitting outside the café, her head angled downwards, she unconsciously scowled, her eyebrows knotting like there's no tomorrow and her lips caving down.

"Sakura, a bride –to-be like you shouldn't scowl like that. Wrinkles will appear all over your face on the day of your wedding!"

And that's the moment she woke up from her unimaginable trance. She then looked up and said, "I know Tomoyo! It's just that, these past weeks have been really stressful! I have to think of work, my wedding and…" and then her gaze focused on a bus that passed by. Usually buses that pass by that area are the plain ones that commuters take. However on that very specific day, a certain bus different passed by. And that really caught her attention.

It's a bus that's used as a promotional tool for any upcoming movie. And sadly, that bus had a picture of Syaoran…

Well not that it's bad because it had Kazuma and Shitaro, a model, actor and best friend of Kazuma.

On the other hand, Tomoyo was patiently listening to her best friend's rant when she noticed that Sakura suddenly stopped. Sensing that Sakura won't continue with her ranting because her gaze was suddenly caught by something, Tomoyo decided to follow her best friend's gaze. And suddenly the devilish side of her started to sprang out.

"Oh. Him." Tomoyo's gaze was following the bus while her head was turned away from her best friend.

Sakura who was hurled back at her current situation due to her best friend's statement suddenly knotted her eyebrows more and exasperated, "I'm not thinking about Syaoran!"

Hiding her smirk Tomoyo then said, "I didn't say you were thinking about Syaoran. Actually I was referring to your Kazuma."

"Tomoyo!..." And Sakura didn't know what to say. It was as if she ran out of words to say. How can she rebut her best friend? Suddenly, she figured out that Tomoyo was just testing her. So what now? How can she rebut her now that she finally knew that Tomoyo was just playing a prank on her? And it's not that Tomoyo's statement wasn't true either.

She thought about him.

…

She thought about Syaoran a few times these past few weeks.

…

Well, honestly speaking, she's thinking about Syaoran.

…

And then she cannot help but have a dull relationship with spacing out at that very moment.

"Spill it Sakura. It might actually help you." Tomoyo's voice suddenly resounded inside her mind, bringing her back again for the nth time to reality. However, when Sakura had slowly processed what Tomoyo had said to her, Sakura couldn't help but be shocked at a certain level. Usually, her best friend, would just simply say to her, "If you're ready to talk, I'm just here."

But this time around, it was different. Tomoyo's approach to her was quite "aggressive". Nevertheless, it didn't offend her. She understood why Tomoyo approached her that way. Yet, she wasn't sure if she's ready to share to her best friend what she's thinking and feeling at the very moment. She was scared that she's feeling unsure about the certain events that happened between her and Syaoran for the past two weeks.

Actually it didn't just involve her and Syaoran. It involves Kazuma as well.

And she's getting confused and weary and emotional regarding this subject. All she wants to do is to not think about it hoping that it will disperse into thin air, making her free from all her anxieties and worries. However, reality does not permit her to do so. She personally believes that the moment that she talked about it, she will just entertain the thought more. Then it will plague her like there's no tomorrow making her all the more confused and scared. And for her, she knows that if she does talk with Tomoyo about it, it will take her a lot of courage, which she regretfully accepts that she lacks at the moment. So after a few minutes of pondering on whether she will tell it or not, she finally decided that it's not yet the right time.

Yet, things suddenly changed. Because the moment she was about to say "I can't Tomoyo", her thoughts and inner feelings started spilling out. It was as if, it was a dam or dike that suddenly collapsed because it cannot hold too much water in it. And it shocked her!

"I cannot help it Tomoyo! For the past weeks starting from the day I met him again, everything seemed not so good. I mean, I said to myself that I was over him already! But whenever I see him during the time that I had to assist him for contract signing, meeting with the directors and as such, there's something within me that seems to stir. Well it's not actually appreciation. It's really far from that because whenever I see him it makes me want to just ignore him. Whenever he tries to make a conversation with me, I reply with a simple sentence wherein he wouldn't be able to make a real conversation with me. I don't know why I'm acting such way. I said to myself I'm over him and until now I actually believe and have a strong notion that I am indeed over him. But why am I acting this way towards him? It actually makes me feel bad because I know I'm not this kind of person. And I get worried and uncomfortable because of this. I am getting confused. I'm worried that he might think that I act this way around him because I'm still not over him, which is not." as Sakura snapped.

Just when Tomoyo was about to talk, Sakura suddenly talked again. "And you know what, I haven't really talked about Kazuma my past relationship about Syaoran! What if Syaoran talks about it? How will Kazuma react? I mean I know that Kazuma is not a shallow type person but it just makes me so worried. What will he say to me? Will he feel betrayed because I didn't tell him about our past? I get so worried now that Kazuma said that he and Syaoran are actually becoming great acquaintances at the set!"…

"And you know what..."

"Sakura!"

"What?!"

"Shut up for a while!" and this actually stunned Sakura. Okay now she's really shocked. She can't believe Tomoyo said that.

"Listen to me for a while and then talk again when all the things I had said to you are properly digested by your mind." Since Sakura was left dumbfounded by her best friend's recent approach to her, she cannot help but nod her head and keep quiet.

"First of all, you worry too much! Have you noticed how you acted before? It's like your becoming a shallow person when you talked about your worries regarding how Kazuma will react if ever he will find out about your past relationship with Syaoran! Second! Again you worry too much that your perception and judging of things became too clouded. You can't even see properly! Third! Because you worry too much, you get so emotional thus exaggerating your emotions and making yourself feel like your hopeless and…"

"And acts like a bitch?" as Sakura tried to help her best friend fill the missing words.

"Yes, there, you act like a bitch, a very selfish bitch worrying about yourself only, thank you very much." And then a soft "ouch" could be heard from Sakura.

However Tomoyo continued with her musings and said, "Fourth…" and then Tomoyo's voice became softer and more concerned. "Sakura since you worry too much, you get so stressed and worked up about so many things. I worry about you. Look at you, instead of you blooming, it's like you look so dull. Like there were too much energy sucked away from you. You should remember to rest once in a while. I know our company has so much going on right now but you should take into consideration your situation too. You should know when to rest and relax and when to worry. Also you try to do everything all at once! Even for your wedding preparation! Even if Kazuma is there to help you decide, you can't still do everything!..." Tomoyo then paused for a while, and inhaling deeply before opening her mouth again to talk. "And regarding your situation with Syaoran, Sakura, it's natural for you to act that way towards Syaoran even if you know that you are over him already. It's a defense mechanism. And you know why you act such way towards him. We both know the reason. It's just that you don't want to accept it…

…

A part of you is afraid that all the hurt you've tried your best to get over with might actually come back. A part of you is just trying to be cautious around Syaoran that's why you act such way. Don't feel bad about it. It's natural for someone who's been hurt by the person they really trust to act such way. Don't feel bad. I know we haven't talked about this in quite a while but, why did you agree on letting Syaoran be one of our company's endorser even if you feel this way about him?" Tomoyo's eyes held a lot of questions and confusion.

Sakura on the other hand tried to lean forward as she rested her right elbow on the table while letting her chin rest on her right hand. She then looked directly at Tomoyo and said, "He's popular. And he can be a great asset to our company."

Tomoyo then sighed and said, "I guess that's the reason…"

However, Tomoyo can't help but think and hope that before Sakura answered her, the reason for getting Syaoran as one of the endorsers and models of the company is deeper. That the reason is, Sakura's trying to look for a way to have a closure with Syaoran so that she'll be able to really move on with her life.

Because Tomoyo feels that even if it's been five years already, a small part of her is telling her that Sakura is not really moving forward. She can't really explain it properly but that's what she feels.

Well, honestly, there are some things that tell Tomoyo as to why she feels that way. She could tell from how Sakura's been acting towards Kazuma. Sakura's being too cautious. Its feels like she's playing it safe. And to think that Sakura's not yet that open to Kazuma about her past also tells it.

But she wants Sakura to be happy that's why she's supporting her in every way she could. From the moment she found out that Sakura began dating Kazuma until now when she decided to be Kazuma's fiancée, she silently stayed at Sakura's side. Even if she believes that Sakura's not yet ready to commit, she supported Sakura.

It's not that she wants Sakura to be in harm. It's not that. It's just that, she wants Sakura to learn from experiences. She wants Sakura to be able to finally realize and see what's really happening to her in her own way. She, as a best friend, wants Sakura to fully understand her own situation.

But a part of her has been feeling very uncomfortable as days passed by. It's as if she feels that if she won't intercede, Sakura might be stuck forever. She's worried that when the time that Sakura finally realized her true situation, it will be too late for her. And she's afraid that a lot of people might get hurt. Not just Sakura but Kazuma.

She can really see how Kazuma loves Sakura. She can see how Kazuma helped Sakura during the times Sakura was so down. She was glad how Kazuma started to bring life to Sakura. But a part of her is silently sympathizing with Kazuma. Because even if Sakura and Kazuma's dating for two years already, she knows that Kazuma knows how Sakura's not fully opening herself to the people around her. But Kazuma is still patiently waiting for her best friend.

Maybe this time around, she shouldn't wait for Sakura. Maybe this time she should give her some push.

"Sakura, why not try to talk to Syaoran. You know. To be able to officially close that chapter you shared with him."

And all Sakura could say is "What?!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: I know there's not much that happened to this chapter. I know it's slow. But I'm trying to build up the story. I hope you don't lose faith in my story. Next chapter will be all about Syaoran and Sakura again that I can say. And regarding Kazuma, you'll be able to get to know him better after two or three chapters. Depends on how the story will go. Sorry for the typos :( So there. Hope to see you soon in my next update! Please don't forget to leave a review. And I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed in my previous chapter! Thank you! :)


	9. Two Men, One Woman

I Want You Back

Summary: Five years after leaving Sakura, Syaoran realized how wrong he was for leaving her. But will he be able to bring her back, now that Sakura has become indifferent to him and is about to be wedded to one of his famous co-actor…?

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine and could never be mine. Oh! And the song of Bryan Adams too and katy perry's the one that got away are not mine

Chapter 9: Two Men, One Woman

It's quite breath-taking and stunning- candles flickering, romantically and intimately illuminating the pathway, the aisle and even the splendid tables located inside the venue. Drapes magnificently and artistically hanged above, making the atmosphere quite enchanting but with more of a dream-come-true feeling; a grandiose and exquisite chandelier emitting a warm and relaxing ambiance. Tables covered with white linens along with delicate and lovely plates, glasses and utensils carefully and rightfully tucked at their very place. Tiffany chairs with white ribbons elegantly tied and most especially, the fine and divine scent, coming from the flowers- white roses, white tulips, muscari, forget-me-nots, delphiniums and a hint of green foliage- scattered at the sides of the aisle and dance area, across the grand long tables and even marvelously weaved at the chandelier hanging above the place.

Everything fits into the picturesque venue especially the auburn haired lady, wearing a long white maxi dress, standing at the middle of the dance area. Every detail- from the candles, the drapes, the lighting, the tables and table wares, and even the flowers-is just perfect. She couldn't help but just close her eyes and smile and enjoy the place. And as she took her time enjoying the view, the man standing behind her took a step forward just to be near her. And with a few seconds that passed by, the man decided to raise his right arm, carefully and slowly snaking his hand on the woman's waist. By the time the man's hand had finally rested on her small waist, the woman visibly relaxed more; shoulders releasing the tension she felt throughout the day and face depicting calmness and serenity.

And slowly, she let herself lean her back against the man's chest, who at the moment has now caged her with his strong arms. She then placed both her hands on top of the man's arms savoring the intimate touch she's experiencing from him.

Indeed a picturesque view made more perfect and lovelier than loveliest. But, it didn't stop there because out of nowhere, a violinist accompanied by a saxophonist and pianist started playing a soft melody of Everything I Do, I Do it For You, by Bryan Adams making the man gaze deeply at the woman in front of him while he sighed with contentment. Slowly as ever, the man's hands wondered above the woman's stomach, letting him have the chance to embrace "his" woman tightly. And as the music continued to play, the man and woman, so close together, began swaying, their bodies in tune to the sweet serenade played by the musicians.

"Do you like it Sakura?" his lips almost grazing her right ear, while his voice was a bit husky as he whispered those words to her.

"I do." Sakura then slowly turned her head to meet the gaze of the man who was hugging her at the moment. "I love it Kazuma." And out of the blue, she flashed her true smile for that day, eyes twinkling with excitement. Kazuma who was taken by Sakura's smile at him, instinctively leaned his head towards her, only stopping when his forehead had made contact with her forehead. And when his head was about to adjust so he could grab a chaste kiss from her, a cough that seemed to come out of nowhere, suddenly destroyed their budding "magical" moment.

And now, their heads were turned at the woman with long black locks and deep almost red shade of eyes across them. "So Mr. Ichiko and Ms. Kinomoto, how do you find this place?" The woman in her smart business attire directly confronted them.

Kazuma, who by that time had released Sakura from his hug and positioned his self side-by-side Sakura, grinned boyishly at the woman across them and said, "Ask my lady here…" His thumb directly pointing at Sakura, "… Meiling."

Meiling, their wedding coordinator, instantly focused her attention at Sakura and said, "Ms. Kinomoto?" her eyebrows hitching higher, expecting Sakura's answer.

"I love this venue! It's very lovely! Everything seems to be perfect! And it's even near the chapel that Kazuma and I reserved for our wedding ceremony!" Sakura excitedly gushed. "I just hope this venue will be available on the day of our wedding."

"Don't worry Ms. Kinomoto. I made sure that every venue we went at is free on the day of your wedding." Meiling formally said while handing Sakura the venue's price list.

"That's great!" Sakura beamed, as she slowly reached for Kazuma's back and letting her hand rest on it. And with this, Kazuma suddenly grabbed Sakura's waist, making her lean sideways at Kazuma in an instant. Sakura who got curious at Kazuma's action turned her gaze at him looking for an answer… but the only reply she got was a goofy grin.

"Well then, Mr. Ichiko and Ms. Kinomoto, if you'll just follow me we'll be able to reach the reservation office and discuss with the owners what your requests for your upcoming wedding… unless you want to go through the other venues we haven't seen on the list I gave you a few weeks ago?"

"No need Meiling. I really like this place. And it's quite near to the chapel. I don't think a long travel time just to reach our reception for our wedding would be ideal to our guests." Sakura explained with as-a-matter-of-fact air.

"Good point Ms. Kinomoto. Well we should hurry, there'll be a wedding celebration here" Meiling then checked her wrist watch while resuming her speech "in about an hour and a half. We wouldn't want to interfere with their moment right? " Meiling then smiled at her as she slowly turned around to head for the reservation office.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Ms. Kinomoto, I'll leave you a message on your phone for our upcoming meeting again…" Meiling who was then busy looking at her phone, suddenly turned at her back to face Sakura and Kazuma and said "maybe sometime… next week? And regarding the chapel that you and Mr. Ichiko want to hold the wedding ceremony, I'll call them to clarify what time it will be to be able to let them have enough time to prepare."

"That's good to hear Meiling." Kazuma who was busy ushering Sakura outside the office said.

"Uhm… Meiling, I just hope you'll make sure that all the staffs and personnel at the chapel and the venue would not leak this to any media. I really want an intimate wedding ceremony." Sakura calmly stated while taking the hand Kazuma offered to her as they went outside the office.

"Don't worry about that Ms. Kinomoto." Meiling then smiled at Sakura to assure her that everything regarding the wedding preparations is going smoothly. "Six months is an ample time for me to make sure that everything will fall into place. I'll make sure that on the day of your wedding, there'll be no media hovering around the area, no crazy fans and stalkers-" Meiling then chose the moment to look at Kazuma, as if asking for pardon for her statement. And when she heard Kazuma replied "Apology accepted." Meiling continued, "- and especially no paparazzis. I'll make sure the management down to the maintenance crew of the chapel and venue would be following the non disclosure agreement that they signed. And just to make things more secure, I'll increase the security. And by tomorrow, I'll make sure the owners, staff, management and so on of previous places we've been at are mum about the wedding since they also signed the non disclosure agreement. "

"Thank you so much Meiling." Sakura then let go of Kazuma's hand to be able to hug Meiling and show to her how much she appreciated her wedding coordinator's efforts.

"It's no big deal. Besides Mr. Ichiko here…" Meiling's voice has suddenly turned a bit playful but more of friendly "is a friend of mine. This is the least I could do as his friend." She then cast a friendly glance at Kazuma while smiling warmly at Sakura. "Anyway, I have to go now. I have to meet my relatives who just came from Hong Kong." Meiling quipped. And as soon as she reached her car, she turned her head towards Sakura and Kazuma and said, "Ciao loverbirds!"

The couple then waved their hands back at Meiling while they saw her car zoom out of the venue's parking space.

"She's something right?" Sakura then turned to look at Kazuma her gaze expectant. "You know I thought she's not someone I would be at ease with. But I guess I was wrong."

"Told you so. Well, we should be going then baby." Kazuma then took this time to face Sakura and hold her hand that was near to him. "Let me just call Hiro so he could bring the car here."

And as soon as Kazuma ended his call to Hiro, Sakura grabbed the opportunity to share her thought. "You know," Sakura who had been looking at Kazuma abruptly focused her gaze at the ground and continued, "I was expecting that you'll be the one who'll drive your car…" she then stopped for a second, inhaled deeply and then said, "Honestly, I am still surprised to see that it's your driver and bodyguards that always brought us to where we would go whenever we are doing something for our wedding preparation." Sakura then returned her attention at Kazuma while she smiled sheepishly. "It's just that, I remember what you told me. That even if you grew up in a household where everything is provided for you- tutors, house helpers, cooks, bodyguards and drivers-, you said it yourself, you're not used to such kind of treatment. Why the change now?" Sakura's emerald eyes focused on Kazuma's dark chocolate eyes.

Kazuma then sighed and said. "I still don't like the idea of us being surrounded by my bodyguards and a driver who could bring us to anywhere we would go. It's just that…" Kazuma suddenly became silent, his eyes closed for a few seconds, inhaling deeply, mouth slightly agape. He then exhaled and as soon as he opened his eyes, he said, "I don't want to risk anything when it comes with you. I just want you safe especially now that we are busy preparing for our wedding. I know we want it private and we are doing all the means to keep it as private as possible but," … "I… I… I just hate the thought that someone might leak this information. And I don't like you to get in trouble if ever fans and paparazzis start to hound you. Which I hope they don't." He then stepped closer at Sakura, carefully leaning his forehead to hers and breathed, "So even if I don't want bodyguards to hover around us… I have no choice because I want to keep you safe. They'll be the ones to check whether there are possible paparazzis and rowdy fans lurking around the place we're at." Kazuma, whose voice was filled with so much worry, stated to Sakura while his hand rested on Sakura's face, thumbs lightly brushing her rosy cheeks.

"Oh. Okay. I'm…" She then reached for Kazuma's hand that's been on her face and closed her eyes, and said "…it's just that I'm really not used to the attention that they give me. But if it concerns you regarding my safety, I'll let you do it." She then opened her eyes and looked straight at Kazuma. She then studied his facial features more closely and inhaled deeply.

"Something's bothering you." And that was all Kazuma said to make Sakura feel uncomfortable.

"Hmm? Why so?"Sakura's voice was tinged with confusion and denial.

"Because you only smiled your true smile when we were at the dance area a while ago." Kazuma's voice now filled with seriousness and worries.

And that stunned Sakura all the more. 'Damn how could I forget that?' Here she was, standing in front of man who could almost read all her actions and thoughts.

And honestly, there are times that it's irritating for her that the man in front of her could read her just like an open book. But most of the time, she likes it. Knowing that she wouldn't have a hard time sharing some things because "her" man could easily understand her.

"I really couldn't hide anything when it comes with you." She said in jokingly, while she rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course. This talent of mine was the reason why we became close with each other baby." Kazuma, all of a sudden, he crushed his fiancée into an embrace while chuckling. And slowly, he buried his nose on Sakura's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

"What is it baby?" And Kazuma knew in an instant that something's indeed bothering her, with the way her body reacted. Slowly, he run his hand at her back to try to soothe her, to help her calm down, embracing her tighter, making her feel that he's there for her.

Then silence accompanied them.

Sakura was just in his arms breathing deeply, reciprocating the hug he gave to her. And he could tell from her hug that it was full of emotions and worries. But at the same time, from that hug they're currently sharing, Kazuma realized how fragile she is. And it fueled Kazuma's desire to take care of her more. Provide her anything she needs. Give her the world if she asked for it. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to do those things for her if she doesn't open herself; her mind, her heart and her soul, more to him.

And so he waited for her to talk, to give her piece with what's plaguing her mind. And he couldn't deny it, he was fretting.

'_What's making you feel restless Sakura?' _

He wanted his question to be out in the open air. He wanted to make her know that he's really worried for her.

'_What can I do to ease your problems? Please tell me baby.' _

He wanted to plead to her, for her to tell him what's wrong. So that he could fix it for her, find a solution for her. He wanted to make sure she's living her life without worries and without pain if possible… because…

He's deeply in love with her.

He loves her so much that sometimes it pains him when Sakura won't rely to him. But even though there are times that it pains him to be with her, he's still willing to stay with her, because he feels so alive whenever she's around him. And every time he spends his time with her, there are these desires within him that's intensifying, growing more and more each day. The desire to be able to tell her and let her know, that the sole reason he's here in this world is because of her; to let her know that he'd do anything for her. Be everything for her. Sacrifice anything for her…

…Be the man for her.

However he also knew that all his desires wouldn't be fulfilled in an instant no matter how much he wanted it to happen. Because he knew Sakura is the type of person who needs time to open up. And he knew his self very well; that he's not the type of person to pry on things or force the person to talk about what's on their mind. He respects their feelings. So even though he badly wants to know what's bugging his fiancée, he held back. Because deep inside his heart, he's sure that from the way Sakura acted, she's not yet ready to open up to him about the matter she's thinking about. That's why even if it's hard for him to not know, he decided that he'll patiently wait for her_._

_He'll patiently wait for her, even if it takes him a lifetime._

That's why he let things go for the moment by whispering to her ear, "I'm just here baby. I'm just here for you." He then chose that moment to touch her nose lightly with his index finger and said, "We should go now, Hiro's coming this way already." Slowly, he removed himself from Sakura's hug. After a second or so, he then moved forward determined to open the door of the SUV that's been parked in front of them. However, he stopped on his tracks and whipped around, a warm smile plastered on his face while he extended his hand at Sakura. "Come on, we should be going now baby. Tomorrow's a busy day for you."

And all that Sakura did is nod her head and reached for Kazuma's hand. They then headed towards Kazuma's SUV hand-in-hand as the bodyguards surrounded the automobile. By the time they seated themselves inside the SUV, the door finally been shut by one of Kazuma's bodyguards, and silence started enveloping them, Sakura inhaled deeply and suddenly spoke, breaking the silence that could have engulfed them throughout their travel.

"It's about my past…"

Frankly, she's really unsure of what she's going to say to Kazuma. She's feeling restless, panicky and too worried about everything- about Syaoran, about her current standing, about Kazuma seeing how distressed she looked, about Tomoyo being so concerned for her- everything. And she shouldn't be like this. She shouldn't be overwhelmed by her weaknesses because she knew it will just reach her to nowhere. She shouldn't be like this, acting like Kazuma wouldn't be able to understand her, her thinking too much of how to treat Syaoran and so on.

A part of her couldn't really help it; because there's this feeling that she doesn't like, hounding her heart again. And she's worried and scared of it. She's scared of fear. But she still tried her best to compose herself and her thoughts to be able to eradicate the fear that has been looming over her.

And out of the blue, Tomoyo's talk to her a few hours ago replayed in her mind, making her feel a bit calm. She knew that what Tomoyo said to her was true. She understood clearly the underlying message that her best friend wanted to relay to her. That she should face her worries, hesitations and fears and that she should face it one step at a time.

And as she casted a glance at Kazuma, she knew what she had to do. That for her to ease her worries away, it should start with her sharing her past to Kazuma. It should start within her.

However, no matter how much she knew that Tomoyo's right, a part of her still questions herself about so many things.

'How could I tell him about my past? Where should I really start? Should I tell him everything or should I just summarize it to Kazuma? Will he get affected so much by what I'll tell him?'

Suddenly, Sakura's worries became heavier as emotions and concerns she didn't really paid attention before, resurfaced. And when she asked herself, 'Would he leave me when I start to tell him everything?' She became numb.

She couldn't really deny it; her past, though for most would see it as an experience 'not so special' that could happen to anyone, affected her in so many ways that made her feel so broken and betrayed. It made her walk on the safe side of the road. And it completely changed her whole attitude about life. Though she had finally learned that she's finally over Syaoran, a part of her is still in mess; mess that she had brought upon herself. Mess that she couldn't completely trust herself to others.

And it didn't help that somewhere deep within her heart, there's a feeling that she's not worthy for someone. 'Maybe there's something wrong with me?' she once asked herself. Because how could someone like Kazuma love her so much? She's a broken person. But most of all, she really didn't trust herself. Why would she fully give herself to someone, when she had this experience where she was left by the person whom she trusted, cared and loved so much and believed had loved her in return?

'Will he leave me if he knew?'

And it made Sakura stop; her breath hitching, her hand tightly holding on to Kazuma's hand.

And it scared the shit out of her. Kazuma leaving her life. And then she panicked. She couldn't picture her life without Kazuma… She's scared of losing him. Scared of losing someone who has been helping her all throughout… How did she become like this?

Then she was hurled back to the time she said yes to him as his girlfriend…

_With Kazuma, she was starting to feel again; emotions which she had buried deep within her. She felt somewhat alive. And she knows that she's in the process of finally living again. And it was because of her dear friend. But sometimes she felt like there is something lacking. That there is something she's yearning for._

_"Sakura, I know we've only met a year ago. But I want you to know that you are very dear to me. That you are one of the most beautiful things that came into my life."_

_"Kazuma…I…"_

_"Shhh… just let me finish…." As Kazuma looked deeply at Sakura._

_"I love you… and I want you to know how much I love you. Please allow me to be your boyfriend?" and Kazuma smiled at Sakura_

_"I.."_

_"I'm not going to force you on something you're not ready." With that Kazuma suddenly lifts his hand and touched Sakura's face._

_But then something came into Sakura. 'What if he's the one for me and I let this chance go? Will I be able to find another person who can be so dear to me?' And then fear started to stir within her…_

_Fear._

_"Kazuma, I would like to be your girlfriend." Sakura said in a whisper._

_And then she was astounded. Kazuma's lips suddenly crashed into hers. It was light and short._

_"I love you" Kazuma whispered to her while his forehead was on her forehead._

_"I love you too." She whispered back to him._

Yes. It was out of fear before. She was so scared of letting the opportunity slip in finding out that Kazuma might be the one for her. She was afraid that someone, like Kazuma who's very warm and caring and loving, so special in her heart, would be out of her life- once again.

Still along the way, she felt embarrassed and ashamed at herself-for acting so childish and selfish—for acting out of fear when she agreed to be Kazuma's girlfriend; not really considering Kazuma's feelings.

But somewhere down the road, Sakura's fears were thrown out by her intense appreciation for Kazuma as days passed by.

'Will he accept me for who I am or would he hate me too…

… and leave me?' And she suddenly panicked.

'No. No. No…. I don't want to be alone. I don't want him to leave… I'm scared…' as she cried silently in her mind.

'I don't want him to leave…' however, Sakura's thoughts were suddenly cut when she heard Kazuma calling her with so much worry and concern.

"Sakura…" And she stared blankly at Kazuma, making Kazuma more concerned and anxious for her. "Baby… You don't have to tell it now. Take your time." He then raised his hand to touch Sakura's hair, letting her beautiful long auburn lock to rest on his hand. "Please baby… you don't have to if you're not yet ready." Kazuma then lowered his head to his hand that's been holding Sakura's lock, and carefully placed a soft kiss on Sakura's auburn lock. His eyes completely shut; a gesture of trust. A gesture of flowing passion that Kazuma feels for her.

She finally got the answer on why she came to fear the idea of Kazuma leaving her.

It's because _she loves him_.

And then something different stirred within her.

But she knew already what it was.

_Carpe diem. _

She doesn't want to be in the shadow of fear again. She doesn't want to be a Sakura who's so closed; afraid of almost everything, a woman who always play the safe side. Enough worrying about what could happen. Enough worrying with things that are not yet going to happen. Enough already.

Now, she wants to do it right. Not just for herself but for Kazuma, her dear fiancé.

'I have to tell him no matter what… because he's been patiently waiting for me. He has to know. But not here. Not in this place…'

…And with a resolved feeling, Sakura squeezed Kazuma's hand lightly and said "Kazuma, when will you have a free time again?" her eyes showing determination that surprised Kazuma. And as soon as he got over with his shock, he then nodded his head while Sakura said, "I want you to know about my past and my-ex."

This time she would tell him. Even if it will be consuming too much time to share everything to him, she would do it. Because now she finally saw that the right time has come.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Hey…" and the man with deep midnight blue hair reached out his hand across the person sleeping deeply on the passenger seat, and shook the shoulder of the person with chestnut unruly locks. However, the said person with chestnut locks just stirred on his seat while mumbling words that no man could comprehend.

"Hey… hey…" the man said again waiting for the man sleeping at the passenger seat to open his eyes.

…

…

…

But still there was no response.

…

…

…

The man behind the wheels became a bit frustrated wanting the man across him to wake up so they could both go to their own places and take the necessary sleep they oh-so-wanted. But things aren't going the way the man behind the wheels had wanted.

No. It's quite the opposite, because as soon as the man across him stopped stirring and mumbling, the man started snoring.

'Could this get any worse?' the man grunted. He needs to find a way to wake the guy and fast because if he doesn't, he knew he'll have a hard time driving back to his own apartment due to extreme tiredness.

"Syaoran… man, wake up." The man's voice was becoming louder as his hand shook Syaoran's shoulder more vigorously. And Syaoran just stirred and said, "Five…more…minutes…Eriol."

'Crap, is he a log or what?' his voice in his head sounded irritated and a bit cranky. But honestly, he didn't really mind it. Today was a very long, long, long, long and tiresome day for the both of them. And what he really needed the most is to be able to get back at his apartment, be welcomed by his bed and get some amazing and the fulfilling sleep. But it can't happen if Syaoran is still inside his car!

"Damn it!" Eriol then removed his glasses from his face, unbuckled his seat belt in a flash and in an instant grabbed Syaoran's shoulders and shook them like there was no tomorrow!

"S-Y-A-O-R-A-N WAKE UP!"

And Syaoran's eyes opened slightly, unmindful of his surroundings, his mind clouded by sleep. He didn't know where he was. All he wanted was just go back to his slumber and sleep the night away. As slowly as ever, his eyes drooped, and just when he was about to completely shut his eyes, Eriol shook his shoulders hard and shouted directly at his left ear, "WAKE UP!"

And this made Syaoran jolt at his seat and say "Damn it Eriol! I'm awake now! Jeeeez! You didn't have to shout at my ear that loud to wake me up!" his voice seething with anger but mostly frustration.

But Eriol would not back down and replied, "Crap it! Who are you kidding man?! You were about to snooze off if I didn't shout at you!" and Eriol's jaw clenched, his hands waving frantically on air.

Though there's this intense desire of Syaoran to retort at Eriol, he didn't. He knew quite well that this argument he had with his Eriol was pointless. So even if he hated it, he lowered his pride by just a point five percent and said, "All right! I get! I'm sorry." He then run his fingers through his unruly locks and said, "Look we're both tired… I'm sorry and thanks for the ride Eriol."Stunning Eriol with his apology, he then reached for his seatbelt, unbuckling it in an instant and grabbed the handle for the car's door to open it.

When Syaoran had finally stepped out of the car and was about to close the door behind him, Eriol, who had finally gotten over his shock, called his nephew and said, "Syaoran, …"

And Eriol wanted to say more.

But he didn't.

Instead he opted to say a safe phrase. "Don't worry too much." And all Syaoran did was nod his head, his back turned at Eriol and shut the door of the car behind him.

Soon, the car's engine came into life and slowly moved out of the building's basement.

And all Syaoran could hear was the fading sound emitted by Eriol's car. He then slowly walked towards the elevator door of the building, and just when he was about to press the button for the elevator, his phone started ringing. Tiredly, he reached for his phone inside his pocket, not minding who was calling him, he touched the green button and answered it, "Syaoran Li."

"It's been two years since I started living here and tonight was only the night I finally saw you. What the hell Syaoran?"

"Meiling, I'm tired. Why did you call me just to tell me this? We had dinner together with my family. You could have told me the crap you told me a while ago when we were eating dinner." Syaoran answered with an annoyed voice.

"My dear cousin, jeez! It's not really about that that's why I called you." Meiling's voice was chirpy as if the day has only been starting for her.

"Then what?" Syaoran cut Meiling. Serious and tired. That was what he's feeling at the very moment.

"I just want to know if you're doing fine…" Meiling whose voice was quite playful a few seconds ago changed into a very solemn and serious tone.

"I'm not. I'm at shock. Until now, when I think of it, I still can't believe it."

"So what are you planning to do?"curious as she ever was, Meiling blurted her question without really thinking properly about it.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Syaoran's hand started running through his chestnut hair."Look Meiling, I have to go. It's been a rough night for me. I want to rest for a while if I could. Maybe…"… "…try not to think about it even just for a short moment."

"Syaoran… I'm just here for you. Goodnight cousin. See you around." And the other line was cut off leaving Syaoran standing quietly in front of the elevator. And as soon as he got over his little talk with his cousin over the phone, he automatically pressed the button of the elevator, went inside it, pressed the button for the pent house and waited for it to bring him at his floor.

And he was on auto-pilot again: doing things out of routine again as soon as he reached his place. However, though his actions were to be considered as a routine, his thoughts this time were quite different. It was all over the place. And he couldn't really relax at all even though he had already taken his short bath and had been lying on his bed with only his sweatpants on.

He tried sleeping on a different position countless of times as the night passed by, but his effort was futile. His thoughts were running haywire, making him completely awake even if he'd been awake for almost sixty- nine hours. By now, he should be sound asleep due to fatigue and stress. But he's just there, staring blankly at his room's ceiling, darkness and the sound of his breathing were his only companions.

However he couldn't help but crack a smile because he suddenly remembered something sweet that happened to him years ago; wherein years ago, he was just like this, unable to sleep, but for a different reason.

Years ago, he was also restless on his bed, sleep not paying him a visit, because he was busy thinking of someone-

-very special to him.

Sakura.

And for a moment, he allowed himself to be back to that time, to that time wherein everything seemed to be so carefree and stress free. To the time that he's free spending it with Sakura…

…

To the time when he finally realized that he's in love with his best friend.

And Syaoran smiled at the thought. So he reminisced once more, letting him have the luxury to replay his past on his mind, back to the time on how at first he was so confused with what he was feeling towards his best friend. Back to the time wherein he didn't know why he wanted to just stay beside her and be able to talk anything under the sun with her.

And he recalled more of his past. He recalled the way he didn't know why his fingers would itch just to play with Sakura's auburn locks. He then recalled the moment where he didn't know why there's a desire growing within him- of him wanting to do anything he could for her.

And from there, Syaoran suddenly remembered how his actions concerning Sakura gradually changed.

Then he smiled a genuine smile again as he remembered the nights back then where he lied awake and restless on his bed, thinking of why he acted such way- blushing furiously whenever Sakura smiled back at him. Or him who became so nervous whenever she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at the thought of him when he felt so excited and giddy whenever she hugged him from his back.

And it didn't just stop there, because he also thought of the time wherein he felt so satisfied when he spent his afternoon together with her. How he felt so relaxed whenever he heard her laugh.

And then he chuckled remembering how crazy he acted just because he didn't want other guys hovering around his best friend. He remembered how he tried to push them away by snaking his hand on Sakura's waist, pulling her towards his side possessively and even glaring at guys that tried to get Sakura's attention.

'That was hilarious.' Syaoran said silently to himself. He was having fun recalling how he never knew that he could act such way just because his best friend affects him so much.

And after a few seconds, he remembered how there was this night that he finally knew, that he was attracted at her. He was attracted with how she would do her best in everything. He was attracted with her charming personality and attitude- cheerful and always thinking of the welfare of the people around her. He was attracted with the way Sakura carried herself in front of her family, of their friends, and especially in front of him. He was attracted to her trusting personality-of her not hesitating to tell him what she's feeling at the moment, what she was thinking, the way she shared her stories and how she would vent out her frustrations about something in her life to him. And he could go on and on regarding the reasons why he's attracted to her. But he knew that at the end, he was simply attracted at her.

Syaoran then decided to lie on his side, staring hard at the electronic clock that read four in the morning located at his side table. He really wanted to go to sleep. Three hours of sleep could never be enough especially that he's awake for more than seventy two hours already. But he couldn't really stop himself from reminiscing more about his past. He couldn't stop thinking about what he did when he realized that he was attracted to Sakura. How it made him feel like something that's been weighing him down had finally been lifted up. Though it made him feel that way, there's something within him that scared him. How would he act whenever he's with her? He didn't want it to be awkward just because of what he's feeling towards her. And what he didn't really want is to lose her. So at the end, he decided that he will keep his attraction towards Sakura at bay. He won't try to fan it. He wouldn't dare risk anything that could destroy his chance with being Sakura even if he's just a friend to hers. And thus he decided to act normal around her. Acting the usual whenever she's around. But as days and months passed by, the thought and resolved that he would be able to handle his affections for Sakura had dwindled already. Because every single day that he spent with her, his affection towards her became greater and greater even with him trying to contain it. He really couldn't help it. With each day that passed them by, he came to appreciate her more and more.

And Syaoran while lying on his bed remembered how he couldn't stop; that during that time when they were young, he wanted to be more for her. Be the one who would stand by her side. Be the only man who would make her laugh. Be the one to support her when she's feeling down. And he couldn't do this if he's just a best friend to her.

He then remembered how there was this night when he was thinking of what he should do regarding the new found realization that he wants to be Sakura's boyfriend. He wanted to show her how much he loves her; how he's in love with her.

Syaoran suddenly remembered the way Sakura acted when he told her that he's in love with her. It made him cringe when she didn't reacted. It made him feel hurt and abandoned when she didn't pay any attention at him at all after a few days he made his confession. And he surely cannot deny that it made him feel restless and scared. Scared with the fact that he might lose his best friend because of what he feels towards her. It made him want to talk to her and say, 'I don't really mind if you won't return my love. I really don't mind. Just stay by my side.' And when Sakura asked him to meet her at the cherry blossom tree in one of shrines in their town, he couldn't contain his heart. He was excited but mostly worried and nervous. And all he could remember during that time they met was Sakura saying she's in love with him; him pulling her towards him, his lips meeting hers, while his hands holding her cheeks on a cold night under the starry night.

And Syaoran smiled earnestly on his bed.

Memories about Sakura were one of the sweetest and most hurtful for him. That he wouldn't deny. Sweetest because of all the lovely memories they shared together. Starting from their childhood years until their teenage years, everything they shared with each other was so memorable, fun and lovely for him.

But he couldn't deny that it was the most hurtful and painful also.

Because when he was young, he thought that everything would go alright after Sakura admitting her love to him. However reality hit him hard. Everything wouldn't work out according to how he wanted it to happen. He thought that just as long as you're doing something for the other person, it will be enough. But he learned it the hard way- losing Sakura- because of his foolishness.

Still, he realized that he wouldn't have any of it the other way around. Even if their parting was painful, even if the longing for her tends to make him weak and melancholic some times, even if he finally accepted that Sakura was the one who got away, he'll still want everything to happen the way it happened. Not because he wanted Sakura to hurt but for the main reason that, he finally understood and realized the real importance of Sakura and love in his life.

By the time that Syaoran made those new realizations, he didn't notice that the darkness had slowly faded away; the light, slowly making its way through his curtains. And bit by bit, his eyes closed, finally claiming the sleep he had been waiting for almost an eternity.

But after thirty minutes of him sleeping, he was suddenly heaved back into wake land when Eriol started shaking his shoulders to wake him up. And even if he wanted to reclaim his sleep back, he couldn't, because he remembered that he has an early appointment at the Daidouji Designs that morning.

So Syaoran grudgingly went out of his bed, not really minding the mild throbbing in his head that he was experiencing, and went straight to his bathroom to prepare himself for the day.

After the short preparation he took to fix himself, he suddenly heard Eriol shouting from his living room that they'll just meet inside Eriol's car at the basement.

And when he reached the basement and had exited the elevator, he slowly turned his head to his right, staring longingly at his two sports cars parked at the far corner of the building. How he longed to drive them again. However no matter how enticing the idea of him bringing a car to his own work, he wouldn't go with it, especially now that he has been lacking rest and sleep. So as he released a deep sigh, he then turned his look away from his precious cars and headed straight at Eriol's car.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Just go straight at Tomoyo's office. She'll be waiting for you there." As Eriol directed Syaoran with what he was supposed to do before Syaoran could leave his car.

"Okay. We'll just meet there." Syaoran then grabbed for the handle to open the car's door, slowly stepping out, mindful of the headache he's currently experiencing. He then carefully shut the door of the car and headed straight to the company's main entrance.

However, as soon as he stepped inside the company, he cringed when he saw a handful of people waiting for their turn to ride the elevators.

'This is not good.' He then silently muttered to himself. He wanted an easy way up without too much people crowding. But he knew that would happen only after an hour or so.

'Guess I have to take the emergency staircase.'

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

It shouldn't really be that hard. He only had to go to the second floor and that was it. He'll be there in Tomoyo's office in no time. Yet, with every step he took, his vision became more blurred, his head throbbing painfully and his breath becoming shorter. He shouldn't be feeling such way. Actually it's his first time to encounter it. He was hoping he'll feel better with every step he'll take. But as he got nearer and nearer to his goal, the more he wobbled, the harder he panted, the more he was feeling unsure of where he's stepping.

And by the time he reached the second floor, his body suddenly became numb and weak. It has finally reached its limit. And he couldn't take it anymore. But before he could understand what was happening to him, his mind failed to process that he was dangerously leaning forward, about to collapse on the hard cement floor- really hard. Just when he was about to close his eyes and let his body fall, he noticed how the door for the emergency staircase whipped open. And at the door was the woman with auburn locks and emerald eyes, who seemed to be in a hurry, standing still in front of him. Though he wanted to look at her more, he couldn't. His body's strength had completely left him, finally making him one with darkness as his eyes closed, while his body collapsed.

And the next thing he knew before he completely lost consciousness was, the warm body embracing him, and the sweet but troubled and panicked voice shouting, "Syaoran! Syaoran!...Somebody... help me!... Please!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N:I hope you liked this chapter!But please tell it through a review!:) If you didn't, please tell me the reason, again through a review :) was it about the way I wrote the story? Was it too long? Boring? Please, please! leave a review so i'll know how i should improve my story! And again, I'm really sorry for the typos! By the way, thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter! it really means so much to me! :D And thank you to those who included my story to their favorite list! thank you to those who started following my story! Anyway! I hope to hear more from you dear readers! :D ciao!

by the way, i said in my previous chapter that the next chapter would be about syaoran and sakura. however, i decided to change it because i wanted to strengthen the foundation of my story. I also want you readers to get to know the characters more. In addition with that i decided to develop sakura's character. i felt like from my previous chapters she was getting weaker and weaker, like there's nothing changing within her. and i hate it. I want her to be dynamic, so there, the reason why i made this chapter.

basing from this chapter, i guess my story would be having a total of 15 chapters. but it still depends on the development of my story. So there! I hope you won't lose interest in my story! thank you again!


	10. Broken Mirage

I Want You Back

Summary: Five years after leaving Sakura, Syaoran realized how wrong he was for leaving her. But will he be able to bring her back, now that Sakura has become indifferent to him and is about to be wedded to one of his famous co-actor…?

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine and could never be mine.

Chapter 10: Broken Mirage

* * *

"_Ne, Syaoran?"…_

"_Hmmm?"…_

…"_Will we stay like this forever?"_

* * *

"How is he…?" as Eriol asked the woman… in front of him…

…The woman just smiled a small smile at him while she averted her gaze towards the bed…

...The two of them suddenly became quiet,… as they watch Syaoran's chest rise and fall, ... while he lies unconsciously on a hospital bed…

* * *

_Ten hours ago…_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" Tomoyo's lively voice rang throughout her office, letting the person just outside it hear her perfectly.

Slowly as ever the door partly opened while it let out a short creaking sound, making Tomoyo look at the door instead rather than study the details of her designs on her working table.

'Hmm, who could that be?' a part of her couldn't help but anticipate and wonder who had graced her office when the day in their company had only started. However as the door was left ajar for a short time, Tomoyo became excited and giddy like a grade school student when she saw a woman with cascading auburn hair entering her office. And when the person was finally inside her office, Tomoyo cracked a goofy smile.

"Ne, you're quiet early Sakura." Her voice was a bit taunting but actually more playful.

Suddenly Sakura, who had a sheepish smile the moment she entered Tomoyo's office, changed and mirrored the smile Tomoyo was showing her.

"A miracle. I know." She then flaunted towards her best friend, extended her hand that was holding a long folder and said, "Here. I thought you might need this a.s.a.p. That's why I decided to head to your office as soon as I got this list from my office."

Tomoyo then quirked one of her eye brows at her best friend and asked, "Uhmm, thanks. But what's this?"

Sakura who was smiling goofily at her best friend gasped lightheartedly and exclaimed, "Why my dear best friend! That's the list of models you asked me to compile because you want to see and contact them for the upcoming auditions for our company's fashion week!"

Tomoyo's mouth suddenly formed an 'O' shape as she processed what Sakura had said to her. And after a few seconds she then mouthed "I see." At Sakura and stared plainly at her. And Sakura reciprocated Tomoyo's action too; by staring back at her.

Slowly, Sakura's eyes started squinting while her lips turned upwards, her cheek bones becoming more noticeable.

…

…

…

A few seconds after, anyone who would pass by in front Tomoyo's office would hear a hearty laughter shared by two women within the confines of the office.

"Hey, I think your brain is malfunctioning at the moment." Sakura joked while her index finger patted the side of her right eye because of a tear that had escaped when she had laughed so hard.

"You just caught me off guard." Tomoyo defended herself as she rubbed her tummy to soothe it from the pain she felt while laughing her heart out just a few minutes ago. "Besides, lately I've been having less and less of sleep because of these designs. I was so busy tailoring these designs." Tomoyo's hand who was busily rubbing her stomach a moment ago, was prolifically arranging the papers and sample cloths on her desk for Sakura to see.

Sakura then hovered at Tomoyo and looked closely at the designs that her best friend had created. "Wow. You're really great… for you to be able to create such designs in a short amount of time."

"You've realized it just now?" Tomoyo's eye brow shot up while her mouth formed a playful smirk as she looked at Sakura.

Though she was waiting for Sakura to rebut her, all her best friend did was, stuck her tongue out as an answer.

"Anyway, I was wondering." Sakura then allowed her eyes to roam Tomoyo's office, finally noticing the mannequins with the actual designs on it. "What's the theme of our company's upcoming fashion show?" However, before Tomoyo could answer Sakura, Sakura decided to turn around, moving away from Tomoyo's working table. Just then a brown leather couch caught her attention, which was located near the ceiling-to-floor windows of Tomoyo's office.

'Hmm I missed sitting on that couch.' So Sakura headed towards it and when she finally reached it, she allowed herself to sit comfortably on it, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her lap.

Tomoyo who was waiting for Sakura to settle down, began explaining when she found her finally sitting down.

"Basically the theme revolves around blossoming relationships. But our group and the marketing department haven't decided yet on what title we should use. Well, title that could really depict my designs and fit with the next season which is summer and definitely catch the attention of many." Tomoyo said with as a matter- of-fact voice.

"Oh, so there's no title yet." Sakura bemused while she stared at her best friend.

"Yup. Anyway, that's not really a major situation that we should really, really, really worry about." She then paused to catch her breath before continuing. "The thing that the marketing and my department, especially me, are really concerned about is: will we be able to find a female model that would flawlessly fit and show off my designs and perfectly depict the theme. And aside from that! The hardest thing that will be asked from her is: could she pull of the stunt of modeling with her male partner on the ramp."

"I think you wouldn't have that problem Tomoyo. We have major endorsers and models for our company. I'm sure those models will be able to carry themselves well, even if they ramp at the same time with another model. I'm pretty sure myself that you'll be able to find one." As Sakura tried her best to assure Tomoyo.

"I don't think so Sakura… I know almost all of our endorsers and models, but none of them could really fit perfectly in my designs. And besides, the marketing department and my department had agreed that we needed a new face. Someone that would exude her beauty from within with ease, serene and giddy and all a woman should be without the pressures of media and so on."

"Hmm… I guess you're right. That is a major problem. I hope you'll be able to find her this week. It's a good thing that our company has decided yesterday to hold the fashion week three weeks from now. Better than the original schedule of two weeks from now." Sakura's attention now focused on her hand and the glittering ring on her left ring finger.

"Yeah it's a good thing. It's also good that our fashion week will still be able to welcome the coming season." Tomoyo stopped, her gaze dropping on the designs in front of her. "I guess the plan of hitting two birds with one stone through our fashion week would definitely be feasible." As her hand started holding the papers resting on her desk a while ago.

"Huh? What do you mean, Tomoyo?" Now, Sakura's voice was enveloped with curiosity as she, forgetting the gleaming diamond ring on her finger, directed her gaze at her best friend.

"It's because the management has decided that instead of having a separate launching event for the new endorsers, the fashion week will be used to introduce them to the public." Tomoyo then leaned herself forward letting her right elbow rest on her desk while her right hand held a piece of paper or two of her designs, unmindful of the puzzled look that Sakura directed at her. "So, we wouldn't really have a problem with the male models." And Tomoyo made a knowing look at Sakura.

"Ah. I see" Sakura finally relaxed, as soon as she heard Tomoyo's explanation, not really noticing the recent look her best friend showed her.

Then the a moment came wherein the two of them became silent, only hearing the rustling of papers, the steps of people outside Tomoyo's office and a few conversations of 'hi-hello exchanges' by co-workers.

Suddenly Sakura was able to process the last statement that Tomoyo said. 'New endorsers means…' Yet, her thoughts about the new endorsers were cut short when she remembered what Kazuma told her after the meeting her had with the management.

/~~~~~/

"_Hey." Kazuma said as he leaned himself on the door frame of Sakura's office._

_Sakura, who was busy fixing the papers and folders on her desk that time suddenly jerked due to surprise._

"_Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you." Kazuma then smiled lovingly at his fiancée, his head tilting perfectly to rest on the door frame, while he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Anyway, we are done with the meeting. I'm guessing that you're good to go…" he then stopped and checked his phone for the time and said, "after a minute or two?"_

"_Ah…" Sakura who was still busy that time only looked at Kazuma for a second or two before returning her gaze at what's on her hand at the moment: papers, papers, papers and lots of folders. "Sorry. I'll be ready in a minute. I'm almost done." And while she was busy fixing the folders, she decided to ask Kazuma, "So how was the meeting?"_

"_Hmm… Almost like the previous meetings we had. Except that now, we are joined by the new endorsers and models…" he then paused, extracting himself from the door frame as he sauntered towards Sakura. "Just found out that I won't be able to participate this coming fashion week."_

_And this made Sakura stop arranging the folders to stare at Kazuma with a dumbfounded look. "Huh?Why?" not really sure on how she would question him._

_By then Kazuma, who was standing side-by-side Sakura, decided to tuck the loose hair lock of Sakura behind her ear. "I'll be gone for a week that time. Family business. I need to represent our company that's based in U.S. I just found out this morning. Same day I found out that our fashion week would be moved."_

…

"_Oh. Yes. The management decided to move it." as she remembered her earlier meeting with the management. "One week." she said, disappointment evident in her voice. _

"_Yup. So don't miss me too much." Kazuma joked when he noticed the change in Sakura's voice._

_He then yelped a playful "Aww!" when Sakura lightly hit him on his arm._

/~~~~~/

"Anyway, it's a waste that Kazuma wouldn't be able to be a part of our major event three weeks from now."

"Oh! Yeah I just heard about that last night. It's a waste, really…" Tomoyo's voice was then laced with regret while she scrutinized some cloths and designs. "I was picturing him in my line up for the upcoming fashion show, sort of like welcoming the new endorsers and new models. He's the best model I could think of to do that thing." Tomoyo released a sigh before she looked at her best friend. She then decided to stop whatever she's doing to focus on Sakura. Slowly, she leaned her back on her swivel chair, allowing herself to release the tension that has been forming on her back.

Sakura, who at that time, kept looking at the mill flower beside the door, appreciating the beauty of it silently, added, "He really couldn't help it. His parents asked him to go overseas, I think, in U.S. Yeah. It's U.S. from what I remember to represent their family company there."

Suddenly, Tomoyo chuckled, making Sakura confused as she looked at Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh…" Tomoyo's hand was on her mouth, trying her very best to suppress the laughter that wanted to come out. "…but your man Sakura is really a multi-tasking person. A model, an endorser, a theater actor, a show business personality and even a businessman who is considered to be an heir of some multi-million dollar company!"

Finally understanding why Tomoyo had reacted such way, Sakura visibly relaxed on the couch and smiled.

"Yeah I couldn't really believe it myself when he said it to me before." She then released a soft chuckle as she dropped her gaze on her engagement ring again.

Noticing the change in Sakura's action, Tomoyo unexpectedly asked Sakura, "Anyway, how was your venue hunting with Kazuma yesterday?"

"Actually, it was fun." And for a moment Sakura's look became dreamy as she remembered the picturesque view of the venue. Suddenly, she remembered that Tomoyo's waiting for her. So she then slapped her cheek mentally to wake herself from dreamland before continuing. "We finally found a place for the reception, very lovely and near the chapel where our wedding ceremony would be held." as she held a serene smile on her face.

However this action of her didn't last when she remembered the reason why she has to go back to her office as soon as she had handed the folder to Tomoyo.

The face that was so calm awhile ago had been tainted with worry as time passed by. Though she knew her action might be disrespectful for some, she still insisted on doing it, raising her left arm to check her wrist watch, completely aware that Tomoyo's observing her and probably thinking that something's up with her.

'6:40 a.m.' and relief was plastered on her face finally replacing the worry she had a while ago.

'Still early. Guess I still have time to tell Tomoyo… It's… now or… never.' She then returned her gaze at Tomoyo finally proving through her best friend's stare at her that she knows something's going to happen.

"Uhmmm…." Sakura said timidly at Tomoyo, not really knowing where to start on how to tell Tomoyo the events that happened to her just yesterday.

"Hmmm?" Tomoyo replied with a calm tone, trying her best to pacify Sakura's emotions, knowing fully that Sakura has been experiencing some emotional turmoil at the very moment.

As second became seconds, and seconds turned to minute and thus becoming minutes, Sakura's reply was still the famous pregnant silence. Just when Tomoyo was about to question her best friend again, Sakura suddenly sighed, making Tomoyo stop on what she was planning to do.

"I decided to talk to him."

And it shocked Tomoyo-completely-to the point that she didn't really know what she should say. Her thoughts were suddenly jumbled, something that don't usually happen to her. It made her feel uneasy and a bit irritated with the way she has to compose her thoughts. And while she was busy with it, she didn't even notice that a minute or two has already passed them by. Silence only the filler of the moment.

When she finally had it, she coughed a little, and said "When you say him, were you referring to…"

However Sakura cut Tomoyo and said "Kazuma", making Tomoyo confused, showing it perfectly through her eye-brows that were scrunched on her wonderful forehead. "I thought you were going to consider what I told you the other day." Her disappointment evident on her voice.

"I am considering it… but I'm not yet ready Tomoyo… you know… to face him." Sakura then took this opportunity to look at her best friend while she smiled a sad smile. "There are some things that I need to do first before I could finally talk to him Tomoyo-to officially close that chapter of my life." She then stopped for awhile to catch her breath, trying her very best to not let her emotions go all out, slowly closing her eyes, arranging her thoughts before she could speak again.

"What we talked about the other day was really an eye-opener for me. I know that you know that I'm not that better at all. That I worry too much, that I am not seeing things properly… And I really thank you for that, you know… for letting me see clearly. And now, what I want to do is…" She then paused, opening her eyes, looking intently at her best friend.

She wanted assurance, assurance from Tomoyo to continue. And when Sakura saw Tomoyo nod her head, signaling her to go on, she let herself talk. "…be able to face this properly. I want to really do it step by step. I don't want to just wait and hope that everything will be… will… just be okay. Now, I know that for everything to really be okay, I have to face it. I have to accept it but I have to do something." Sakura then took this opportunity to stand up, turn her back at her best friend and look at the sky scrapers through the ceiling-to-floor windows. She then stepped forward allowing her hand to rest on the cold glass.

"I just…I…"

And all of a sudden, Sakura's emotions went haywire, making her unfocused, and very emotional.

"Oh, gods. How should I say this?" she breathed out to herself as she leaned her forehead, allowing it to feel the cold glass in front of her.

"I…" her sight now became blurry, tears wanting to escape from her glazy emerald eyes.

'No more please.' She pleaded to herself. She then shut her eyes, hoping that no tears would escape from it. 'Please… please don't cry. Enough already.'

Yet, deep within her heart, she knew that what she really wanted to do is- cry-cry all her heart out and let everyone dear to her see how broken she actually is. She had never really given the people around her to see her. Because the last time that she had exposed her very heart was five years ago, and that was the only time she allowed someone to see how fragile she actually is. That was the only time she allowed someone to see all of her; the person she actually is-how hurt, how pained, how betrayed, how broken she truly is. So no matter how dear the people she cherishes are to her, _she won't allow them to see her again._

Even if Tomoyo had seen her with tears travelling silently down her cheeks after the break up, it was too late. She had already pent herself up in her own little world that she had build for herself.

/~~~~~/

"_Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted; her footsteps were loud as she headed downstairs. "Did Syaoran leave already?! I heard the gate..." However, the moment she reached the dining area, all her words left her. She became rooted on her place, solemnly looking at Sakura- who was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, tears silently falling from her red rimmed eye- in front of her._

"_Sakura…" Tomoyo's hands were slowly reaching out for her. Carefully as ever, Tomoyo brought herself down to Sakura's level, letting herself kneel down, allowing her hands to embrace Sakura._

"_Sakura…" her voice was full of sympathy, full of questions and worries. _

"_Sakura, please tell me what happened." Tomoyo pleaded, her voice shaking. "Please…tell me how I can help you."_

"_Syaoran… it's…" Sakura's voice was so melancholic but at the same time distant. "It's over between us." It was like a gasp when Sakura uttered those words. Yet she never answered the last plea of her best friend. And after a deafening silence that enveloped them, Sakura just stayed within Tomoyo's tight but warm embrace, silently allowing herself to let a few of her tears stain her cheeks. _

/~~~~~/

'Stop Sakura. Crying will lead you nowhere.' She told to herself. 'Focus on what you have to say… on what you have to do…' And she did focus on her goal for the day. And that is to allow Tomoyo to see her; her true self. She needed Tomoyo to fully understand what's going through her, that what she really wanted is to be free again and live the moment, not behind fears and worries. What she needed to do is help herself by first stepping out of her little world. Break the mirage she had put around herself and allow those people special to her to actually help her. And this is the first step she had to take.

"I just want you to know that I'm scared Tomoyo." Sakura finally let it out."I'm scared that I might not be able to do things properly. But at the same time I'm scared of leaving the place I used to live in for so many years…"

"But then, I realized that if I continue to allow my fears and worries to rule over me, nothing will really happen to me. I'm tired of walking the safe side. I'm tired of closing myself to the world. I'm tired of people close to me always walking on a thin rope whenever they are with me. I'm tired of letting my father, my brother, you and especially Kazuma to always wait for me; unsure of the time on when I would finally allow everyone in again. I'm tired of wasting my time Tomoyo. I want to do this right this time… focus on what's really important to me." She then stopped for awhile, releasing the tension she had felt by breathing out.

And after a few seconds, Sakura continued "…And for me, that is Kazuma." Sakura then took this time to turn around and face Tomoyo. And when their gazes met, Sakura opened her mouth again and said "Kazuma…" Sakura stopped as she closed her eyes. "…he's the most important guy in my life, aside from my dad and my brother. He's my now." She then opened her eyes, allowing Tomoyo to see a glimmer in her emerald eyes. "That's why I have to talk to Kazuma first before I could talk to him. I have to allow Kazuma to see the real me… I want him to see all of me. Not just the Sakura who's so cautious of everything. Not just the Sakura who smiles when she has to... I want Kazuma to see all the other sides of me… Maybe… it'll take me some time. But right now, what really matters to me is for him _to see me_-my broken self who is afraid to trust, who feels unworthy of his love and affections. I feel that if I talk to Kazuma first, it will really help me fix myself, to really open up. And I know that if I am finally out in my own little world, that's the time that I could really face him Tomoyo. I know that it is not going to happen anytime soon, but, I am hoping. I am hoping that when the time comes that I could finally talk to him, there will be a smile on my face, allowing him to see that though I have been hurt, I was broken, I became stronger and better person because of what happened between us."

"Wow…" Tomoyo gasped after hearing those huge words from Sakura. "I really don't know what to say. I'm surprised that's for sure." Tomoyo then smiled before continuing. "Honestly, I never thought that you would actually take a huge step just after we had that talk. I was thinking that, you would need time to process everything."

"Yeah, that's what I thought so at the beginning." Sakura interjected. "I thought that's what I would do. However, when I saw how Kazuma looked at me yesterday… I just knew that it's time." Sakura then smiled when she saw Tomoyo stood up from her chair and walked towards her.

"So… when will you talk to Kazuma?" Tomoyo asked when she was a foot away from Sakura.

"Hmm…" Sakura then raised her left arm again to check the time and when she saw that it was already 7:20 she shouted, "Hoeeeeeeeee! I have to hurry! We'll meet early in my office!" However, Sakura stopped on her tracks when she heard Tomoyo laughed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura was confused when she saw Tomoyo started clutching her stomach while she laughed out hard.

"Nothing…" "It's just…" "that…" "you…" Tomoyo tried to talk in between her laugh.

"Huh?"

"Don't mind me." Tomoyo then tried her best to suppress her laughter. "It's just that I'm really happy for you. I'm so glad that you are finally taking the risk. I'm relieved that you are really doing something for yourself." Sakura who was looking at Tomoyo suddenly noticed that Tomoyo's eyes had become watery. If it's because of the intense laughter Tomoyo let out awhile ago or because of the way she became emotional, Sakura didn't really know.

"I'm really glad Sakura. And you know what. I am imagining that I'm patting myself at my back right now." She then cracked a smile at Sakura. "I am so glad that I talked to you that way the other day!"

And Sakura smiled sincerely at Tomoyo while she reached for Tomoyo's warm hands. "Yeah… me too. Thanks Tomoyo. I'm thankful that you did that." She then squeezed Tomoyo's hands lightly to let her know how much she appreciated what Tomoyo did for her.

"You know I will always be here for you Sakura." And out of the blue, Tomoyo caged Sakura into a tight hug. "I'm just here for you. If you want someone to talk to I'm just here… No matter what happens, I'm just here for you." And Sakura's tears started falling. When Tomoyo suddenly broke their embrace and held Sakura away from her, she exclaimed, "Hey! Stop crying! You're going to make me cry! Make me cry on the day of your wedding! Not now!"

With that, Sakura's tears stopped falling. "That's a good way to break the moment, ne Tomoyo?" she then smiled a goofy smile before she said "Anyway, I should get going. I really have to go back to my office. I feel like there's something I have to do before Kazuma and I talk."

"Well then, go on!" Tomoyo then started shooing Sakura out from her office. When the both of them finally reached the door and Sakura had finally exited her best friend's office, Tomoyo suddenly said, "Anyway, don't expect Kazuma for another thirty minutes or less! Because he'll be meeting me first!"

"What!?" But the moment Sakura faced Tomoyo, the door of her best friend's office had finally been shut making Sakura say, "Tomoyo! How could you! Anyway, don't keep him up for too long! I need to see my man as soon as possible!" she knocked hard on the door to catch her best friend's attention. And when she heard Tomoyo shouted "I will! I love you!" Sakura stepped away from the door, her hands on her waist while muttering. "I knew it! That's the reason why you were laughing awhile ago!" And as soon as Sakura turned around, she didn't expect the people from the second floor to be actually looking at her, some of them had been smirking, others trying their best to hide the laughter they wanted to let out.

'Uh-oh.' And her cheeks became warm.

Though she knew almost everyone from the floor, she still couldn't help but get embarrass. She could feel the heat radiating off from her cheeks. And she knew quite well that, she's blushing-scarlet red at the very moment-which doesn't help her by the way.

'Damn. Way to start my day! I have to scram… fast!' She then hastily bowed in front of them and rushed towards the emergency staircase that was located on the far end of the floor-where people don't usually use or pass by and considered to be an area away from 'civilization'.

'Yes. Emergency exit right now would be faster than elevators! People would fall in line just to use those!' She thought while she headed straight for the stair case. And when she reached the door, she whipped it open, readying herself for a short marathon she'll do for her to reach her office-which was located at the fourth floor of the building.

However she became rooted on her place when she saw someone familiar to her.

Chestnut unruly hair with amber eyes that seems to be staring at her…

'It looks hazy.'…and then she let out her breath that she was unconsciously holding in when she saw him.

'Wait. That's not how his eyes would usually look.' All of a sudden, Sakura squinted her eyes, trying her best to focus her gaze at the man in front of her. Just then, she noticed that it was not just his eyes that look quite odd. It was also the way he was carrying himself.

He was dangerously tilting forward.

And from that moment on, she knew that something was wrong with him.

Suddenly, everything around her didn't matter. All she could see was him closing his eyes and his body falling towards the hard cement floor.

It felt like everything was in slow motion. An event that's _almost like_ the movies; where the lead actor and actress felt like their world had stopped spinning-where only the two of them matters.

However, for her, her world started slowing down for another reason.

It was because she was so focused on moving herself out from where she was standing to simply catch the man in front of her.

That's mainly it. Everything was nothing to her. All the noises within the floor seemed like just a buzz to her compared to the heavy beating that her heart was doing.

'Will I be in time to catch him?' worry was running through her mind and heart as she started sprinting towards him, extending her arms wide to catch him.

And after a split second, all she could do was shut her eyes tight as she felt his weight on her arms, while the two of them slowly sank to the floor.

'Oh gods!' she exclaimed silently when she felt the coldness from the floor seeping through her clothes. Slowly as ever, she opened her eyes and looked down at the man in her arms. And as she stared at him for a minute or less, she couldn't help but remember something that happened to them years and years ago.

/~~~~~/

'_Hmm maybe Syaoran's at our usual meeting place by now.' Sakura silently mused to herself as she trekked their school's corridors, stopping once in a while to greet her classmates and friends. As soon as she reached the stairs, she silently went down and headed towards the main entrance and egress of the school, her anticipation building within her. _

_By the time she was out from their school building, Sakura's anticipation was momentarily forgotten when she felt the warm rays of hitting her creamy porcelain skin. She then released a calm smile as she started appreciating their school day. Indeed the day was quite lovely that time. She could feel the wind calmly brushing past her. Everything was so serene. Slowly, she turned to her right, when she remembered the reason why she went outside their school building just as soon as their dismissal bell rang. And when she saw the man she was looking for standing beside the cherry blossom tree, she can't help but smile sweetly._

'_Oh good! He's there already! Guess I could give him Tomoyo's gift for his fifteenth birthday tomorrow.'_

_Excitedly, she started sprinting towards him, not noticing the intense admiring look that some of her male schoolmates gave to her. And by the time she reached the cherry blossom tree, she failed to see the intense glare that Syaoran has been giving off at those male students. _

_And when she was just a foot apart from Syaoran, she suddenly exclaimed, "Hey Syao—"_

_However she was cut and surprised when Syaoran suddenly placed his forehead on top of her right shoulder as his arms lightly encircled Sakura's waist._

"_Hey… what's… wrong?" Sakura, who was shocked with Syaoran's action, tried her very best not to mind the sudden erratic beating of her heart._

"_I'm just tired. I hope you don't mind me resting my forehead on your shoulder for awhile." His hold onto her was becoming tight._

"_No… I don't mind." As slowly as ever, the moment she felt her heartbeat coming back to its proper rhythm, she let her hands rest on his back and said "Anything for my best friend." _

_Unexpectedly, she felt Syaoran remove his forehead on her shoulder. And when she thought that, Syaoran was done with his small favor from her, she didn't expect him to place his chin on top of her head. _

"_Yeah…thanks" he said while he clutched onto her tightly, not letting Sakura hear the last word he uttered "best friend." As if hating that description._

"_Huh? You said something?" Sakura tried to move her head to meet his gaze but failing miserably._

"_I said thanks." And he then sharply breathed in while he hugged Sakura tightly, letting those male admirers of 'his best friend' see the moment he was having with her, smirking secretly when he saw some of them leaving the school grounds dejectedly._

/~~~~~/

However, Sakura's trance was suddenly cut short when she felt the way the man in her arms breathed on her chest. And when she looked at him closely, she could see how small beads of his perspiration appeared on his forehead.

'He's breathing hard.' She then started panicking.

"Syaoran!"

It was her first time to see him like this, so weak. Honestly, she was shocked to see Syaoran like this. Yet, she couldn't also deny that there was a part of her heart that suddenly wrenched.

"Syaoran!"

Though she didn't like the feeling she just felt, she tried her best to focus on what is really important, placing the 'other feeling' she's experiencing aside.

Knowing that that the situation she is at the moment is serious and could really be critical, she knew that she has to do something. And she did what she thought she could do at the moment.

She shouted.

"Somebody... help me!... Please!" 'Please! Somebody!' "Help!"

However, a minute had passed and no one has come up to them to help them.

'My god!' Sakura started getting worried more as another minute passed them by.

…

No one.

…

'Damn!' and she became restless. 'Please lord! Help!' She then averted her gaze at Syaoran. She can't leave him here alone.

"Syaoran!" her voice was weary, hoping that maybe he would stir and wake up so she could assist him outside the emergency exit. "Syaoran! Please!"

Nonetheless, she really knew that it was a wishful thinking. She already knew that Syaoran won't really open his eyes and stand up while she assists him outside.

…

Suddenly she shook her head while telling herself,

'Stop thinking about the other things! Focus!' … 'Time is running out. Every second is precious!'

And out of the blue she remembered her cell phone. 'Cell phone! Yes, I could call Tomoyo!' Hastily, she decided to let Syaoran lie on his back and let his head rest on her lap. But while she was shifting Syaoran, a part of her was telling her, that she's not doing it all right. When someone's unconscious, one shouldn't move the person at all. One should wait for the medics or a person knowledgeable of the situation to act.

But what else could she do? For Pete's sake! She was panicking! Her thoughts were all around, hindering herself to act accordingly.

So by the time she had made Syaoran lie on his back, his head resting on her lap, she hastily freed one of her hands from holding him to get her cell phone from her pocket. However, as soon as she reached her pocket, her hope was cut short when she felt that her cell phone was not inside her pocket.

'Shit! I left it in my office!'… 'If only I brought my cell phone with me!... Crap!'

She then stared at Syaoran again, assessing the situation as fast as she could.

'If I leave him fast I could run and call somebody for help. But if I leave him something bad might happen and there will be no one beside him! What should I do?' panic completely showing through her face, her spirit torn apart on what she should do.

Yet a small voice within her erupted. 'Stop panicking!' And it was as if somebody had slapped her face on that very instant. Waking her up and making her think clearer, more composed and very alert.

"I shouldn't panic. I shouldn't panic." And when a good half a minute had passed, she decided to look at Syoaran again—observing him closely.

She can clearly see the beads of perspiration trickling down his forehead, his mouth that was slightly opened and lastly the movement of his chest.

Cautiously, she allowed her free hand to rest on top of his chest while her head dipped downwards, stopping when her ear was just a few centimeters above from his mouth.

Her instincts told her to do this. Feel his heartbeat and hear his breathing. And after a few seconds of intense concentration, she could tell that his heart felt like it was beating fast, he's breathing was still deeper, but better than the first few minutes he had collapsed.

Yet she knew that she needed to do more than feel his heartbeat and observe his breathing.

Quickly, she removed her hand from his chest when she remembered from her health class what she could do when someone collapses.

Check his or her pulse.

She raised her head and careful as ever, placed her index and middle finger, on his neck just below his jaw, and started feeling his pulse. And when she found it, she slowly lifted her left arm and checked the time.

7:26. As soon as she saw that it had just turned 7:27, she started counting Syaoran's pulse. A minute passed and what she found out alarmed her. Even though he's at rest, his pulse rate is up by a little than normal pulse rate that a person should have when he's resting.

With this, she instantly knew she couldn't leave him like this.

All alone in this place.

So she mustered all her breath, remembering the time wherein she was practicing as a cheerleader in their high school and shouted at the top her lungs hoping that everyone in the floor could hear her.

"SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

And she didn't stop her shouting.

* * *

"Good morning Kazuma!" the guard just outside the building exclaimed when he saw Kazuma.

"Morning Ken!" Kazuma who was wearing an aviator shades, contentedly replied at the guard in front of him, focusing on entering the Daidouji Designs Company without catching the attention of many fans just outside the building's area.

So when he finally stepped inside the building, Kazuma sighed, removed the shades he was wearing and carefully tucked it on his head. He then tuned to face Ken again and said, "See you later man!"

The guard who was busy looking at the area smiled back at Kazuma and nodded his head.

And as Kazuma walked a few steps farther from the entrance, he couldn't help but smirk and be amazed at the people waiting for their turn to ride the elevators.

'Jam packed.' Knowing that he wouldn't even get the opportunity to use the elevators, he had unconsciously walked towards the corridor where the emergency staircase is located.

Well, he doesn't usually ride the elevators of this building anyway because of one reason: too many people.

It's not that he doesn't like people. It's just that he doesn't like the stress he feels when people are trying to vie for a very small place inside a very packed elevator.

That's why when he's at the company; he always opted for the staircase. But… he doesn't mind it at all, using the emergency staircase. There's no excessive noise. No cramped people. No pushing.

Just him, the steps and silence.

"Why can't they appreciate the stairs?" he said silently, making a turn just to his right. 'It can be a good exercise…. Besides they won't really be that stressed because they won't encounter the excessive waiting, the pushing, and the cramping of people inside the elevator… Aside…'

However, his thoughts were cut short when a man suddenly called out to him. "Kazuma!"

With that, he instantly stopped, just when he was about a foot away from the door of the emergency staircase.

And Kazuma suddenly turned around to face the person and smiled back at him. "Good morning Eriol."

"You're quiet early." Eriol said when he was finally able to catch up with Kazuma. "I guess you're not fond of the elevators too."

"Yeah…" But before he could finish his statement, he suddenly felt his phone vibrated inside his pocket. Thinking that it might be important, he grabbed the phone from the side pocket of his jeans, looked at Eriol and said. "Sorry, I'll just check who messaged me."

"It alright. I don't it mind at all."

…

And Eriol saw how Kazuma smiled when he read the message sent to him.

"Sakura?" He unconsciously asked Kazuma.

"Nope." Kazuma on the other hand, showed his phone to Eriol, allowing the man in front of him know who had just texted him.

However, before Eriol could read the message, his attention was caught by the time on Kazuma's phone.

7:26 a.m.

'Still early.' He silently mused while he proceeded on his next task: reading the message that Kazuma had just received.

**Get here a.s.a.p. so you could fit the clothes that I designed for you. And after that, I'll gladly kick you out of my office so you could finally see my beautiful and ever gorgeous best friend!- Tomoyo**

"Feisty lady." Eriol suddenly chuckled, his eyes perfectly showing how impressed he was with Tomoyo's antics after reading the message and returning the phone to Kazuma.

"Yeah. One feisty lady." Kazuma let out a quiet laughter too as he opened the door of the emergency stair case. As soon as they were about to take the step, their comfortable silence was suddenly shattered, making Kazuma stop on what he was about to do. Gradually, anyone who could see the two men would definitely notice how Kazuma's face turned so white just like the snow when he heard the familiar voice pleading again.

"SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

It was desperately asking for help.

'Maybe it's my imagination.' He silently tried to convince himself, hoping that the voice he was hearing was just a mirage.

But when he directed his gaze at Eriol-with a face that was plastered with shock and confusion at that very moment, he instantly knew and was fully convinced that what he actually heard was not a mere hallucination.

'It's real.' And Kazuma started sprinting, taking two steps at a time, following the voice he was hearing, worry perfectly etched on his pale face, leaving behind Eriol.

'Sakura!' It made him sick with worry. He had never heard Sakura's voice like that. He was used to hearing a happy, sometimes longing and reserved voice of Sakura. But he had never heard Sakura cry for help desperately.

Just this moment only. And it made him feel angry at himself. It made him feel like a total jerk for not being able to be at Sakura's side.

'Why can't I run faster than this?!'

"…SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

And whatever anger he felt at himself, suddenly went outside the window when he shouted "Sakura!" at the very moment he was about to reach the second floor of the building.

/~~~~~/

"SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" it was a desperate plea as her voice became more strained.

'Please!' how she wanted to cry out of extreme anxiety! 'Why can't someone hear me?!'

"Please! SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

And her distressed thoughts were cut short when she heard someone shout her name.

"Sakura!"

Sakura instantly whipped her head towards the direction of where the voice came from.

Slowly as ever, relief started replacing the desperation, fear and worry she was feeling. And after a few seconds of waiting, she finally saw a familiar man with jet black hair and chocolate eyes full of worry and anxiety.

"Ka-zu-ma…" as if testing her fiancé's name for the first time. "…Kazuma…" She repeated, her voice quite raspy and weary from all the shouting. "Kazuma!"

"I'm here baby!" Kazuma exclaimed the moment he reached the second floor, rushing beside Sakura. "What happened?" His breath was short because of the running he did, his sight averted on the man lying on his fiancée's lap.

"Syaoran… he collapsed! I need help! Call an ambulance!" Sakura's voice became louder with every word she uttered. She then grasped Kazuma's arm tightly while saying "Help Syaoran!"

Automatically, Kazuma reached for his phone while his other hand rested on Sakura's back, and did what was asked of him.

* * *

"How is he Tomoyo?" Eriol asked the woman— whose hair was tied in a loose bun, perfectly showing her smooth pale skin on her neck— in front of him.

The woman just smiled a small smile at him while she averted her gaze towards the bed before she said, "The doctor just left five minutes ago. He said that the main reason why Syaoran collapsed was because of fatigue, lack of sleep, and slight fever... But he'll be good to go after a day of resting here."

"That's great to hear…" Eriol stopped just beside Tomoyo. Tomoyo who was busy at that time fixing Syaoran's blanket suddenly stopped on her action when she heard Eriol say "I'm sorry."

"What for?" she was puzzled and at the same time shocked.

"I should be the one taking care of these things…" However, before he could continue with his explanation, he was taken aback when Tomoyo shushed him by placing her soft delicate finger on top of his lips. "You had a lot to do a while ago. Not allowing this situation to be known by the paparazzis and media, cancelling on Syaoran's appointments…" Tomoyo said with a hushed tone. "Besides I'm one of Syaoran's closest friend. Doing this is something I want to do for him… and for you…" "you..know…" Tomoyo's pale cheeks awhile ago were now tainted by a rosy blush as she continued with her speech. "as your girlfriend."

And Eriol's heart swelled with pride when he heard Tomoyo said those words 'as your girlfriend.'

Until now, the fact that he is now Tomoyo's boyfriend surprised him. Just a month and half ago he was a single man. Who would have thought that the woman he was pinning for so long was his girlfriend now?

Actually, who would have thought that his relationship with Tomoyo would abruptly change with just a short period of time?

From an acquaintance, to a friend and now as a boyfriend? The gods above him must really love him.

Yet, his wonderful thoughts were cut short when he heard Tomoyo speak again. "It was good that when he collapsed, Sakura was there. Maybe if she wasn't in a hurry that time and had taken the elevator, everything could have gone really wrong. Maybe Syaoran could have suffered a concussion since no one was there to catch him… Worst, we wouldn't actually know what had happened to Syaoran."

"You're right." The two of them suddenly became quiet, their fingers slowly lacing with each other as they watch Syaoran's chest rise and fall, relief washing through them now that he's breathing was finally even while he lies unconsciously on a hospital bed…

/~~~~~/

"The doctor…"

…

"…we wouldn't actually know what had happened to Syaoran."

…

...

...

"Syaoran…"

…

…

…

And then there was silence that was accompanied by unending darkness. This was how Syaoran was spending his time inside his private room in a hospital.

Sleeping.

Though there were times that he was conscious, hearing bits of his guests' conversations, wondering who they could be, wanting to know what they were talking about and what time or even what day it is, his mind and body wouldn't allow him so.

It's because the moment he wills himself to open his eyes and move his body, tiredness would cast a spell upon him, enticing him to sleep again. So no matter how much he hated it, his eyes would remain close, still making him one with darkness and his mind gladly entertaining unconsciousness, allowing him back in his own little fantasy world- his very own dreamland.

"_Ne, Syaoran?" Sakura, who was leaning her back against his chest while his arms were around her waist, suddenly broke the silence they were sharing as the two of them stood outside their school grounds grounds._

"_Hmmm?" and that was all he could answer because at that moment, he was captivated by the sweet scent of Sakura's hair, her soft but melodic voice and her warm and soft hands that held his arms._

_Unexpectedly, Sakura turned her gaze towards Syaoran, her fingers lightly brushing his cheek and asked, "Will we stay like this forever?"_

It was replaying in his dream again. An experience of his that he was certain that had happened between him and her years and years ago. A vivid memory, a moment he treasures. An experience where he tucked deep in his mind and heart that can only be relieved in dreamland.

A dreamland that felt like reality, where he could still feel how she lightly but passionately touched his cheek.

It was a gesture full of emotion and hope.

Though years had passed already, it's still a wonder, a question, a puzzle, for him on how she did it. How she could channel so much emotions, passion and love through a simple gesture.

However, no matter how much he wanted to solve the mystery of Sakura's touch, he knew that it would be a puzzle that would remain a mystery to him as long as he lives. A puzzle that he wouldn't be able to figure out because he only had bits of information left with him in his dreamland.

Yet, even if that was the case, especially when he is all alone in his room after the tedious schedule he had for his shootings, and modeling, he would still be glad that he had a few pieces of the puzzle. A few pieces such as Sakura's sweet cherry blossom scent and the feel of those touches she bestowed to him in his very own dreamland.

'_I'd do anything to experience it all over again— to see her smile and feel her touches again.'_

And sometimes, because of his intense desire, instances would fool him, making his dreamland one with reality.

Just like this moment, while he fights himself out from dreamland to finally meet reality again.

It was as if he could feel her touch again; her hand lightly brushing through his hair, slowly running her fingers from his forehead down to his temple and stopping at his cheek. And little by little he could feel the palm of her hand on his cheek, warming it, comforting him.

…

'_Light.' _

And from that moment on, he knew that reality was welcoming him back.

Yet, before he allows reality to receive him again, a part of him convinced his very mind that at the moment he opens his eyes, everything that he had just felt a moment ago, was all an illusion, a trick that his heart had been playing on him.

_It was just a dream, a fantasy, a wishful thinking, a selfish desire. _

No hoping. No expectation.

Therefore, by the time he was at the brink of reality and was almost leaving dreamland, he was a bit at eased with the idea that he had saved himself— especially his heart from an impending sadness that could shroud him if he let himself believe that the woman he loves, is beside him.

'White wall. A vase full of peonies…'

Slowly as ever, he allowed himself to be acquainted to his surroundings the very instance that he opened his eyes. However what he failed to get familiar with was the door of his room that had gradually closed.

'_See. Nothing but an...'_

But then, his thoughts were cut when he heard the door opened, and saw the familiar emerald beauty standing just outside his room with a small smile on her face.

"Oh. You're finally awake. I better call Tomoyo and Eriol. They're at a café just across the street."

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: woooooooooooooooooooow. Damn. Long chapter. Anyway! Review please! :D tell me how this chapter is for you. :) Personally, I like some parts of this chapter. The other was just okay for me. I don't know. Was it too long? Tell me :) please please. You didn't like it? Tell it to me through a review :D

Anyway, to those who reviewed my previous chapter and decided to follow it, thank you!. I'd also like to grab this opportunity to thank the following (because I haven't really thanked them properly): littlepuppylost, guest, vmc, ulq4schiffer, Kimiko17, James Birdsong and to all those reviewed my previous chapters. Your comments really helped me in writing my stories! I hope that you wouldn't lose interest in my story :)

Again to all my readers, thank you so much! And sorry for the typos when you see them :(


	11. Intertwined Paths

I Want You Back

Summary: Five years after leaving Sakura, Syaoran realized how wrong he was for leaving her. But will he be able to bring her back, now that Sakura has become indifferent to him and is about to be wedded to one of his famous co-actor…?

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine and could never be mine.

Chapter 11: Intertwined Paths

8:00 am

"My child how are you feeling?" her soft hand was gently brushing through his messy chestnut locks.

"I'm fine mother…" as he unknowingly leaned to the touch his mother was showering him. "You don't need to worry... The doctor said that it was due to over-fatigue." He then slowly closed his eyes; savoring the gesture he had not experienced for such a long period of time.

"Then rest my child." And it didn't take long for him to listen to his mother's demand.

And as soon as Syaoran fell asleep and silence was now in their company, Yelan smiled serenely as she looked at her sleeping boy.

'You were just a small boy back then…' Innocently, she released a sigh as she continued to brush her hand on her son's locks. 'Oh how time flies by.' Suddenly becoming emotional with her thoughts, she slowly removed her hand from her son's head and just sat on a couch that was on her right side.

Just when she thought that silence would accompany them for an hour or two, the door from the room banged against the wall, creating a loud noise that made Syaoran stir from his sleep.

"Ooops…sorry!" Fanren voiced her apology while she looked at her annoyed mother. "That wasn't my intention…" she voiced out to her mother. "I used too much force since my children and I were so excited to see Syaoran. But I guess we forgot to think that he might be resting."

She then smiled at her mother and leaned to place a kiss on her mother's cheek. Silently as ever, she said to her kids who were just outside the hospital room to silently greet their grandmother.

And by the time that her children were settled down, Fanren asked her mother, "How is he mother?"

"No need to worry. He was just stressed out. A couple of days off would do him good."

"…"

"You know, Fanren, it's unusual for you to be silent after explaining what happened." Yelan chuckled as she removed her gaze from Syaoran.

Just when her gaze fell on her daughter, she suddenly stopped her chuckling, her face becoming equally serious just like her daughter.

"I can't help it mother." And Yelan suddenly knew what her daughter was talking about.

"Don't think about that topic too much my child."

"I want to mother. But a part of me can't help but think that one of the reasons why Syaoran reached this point was actually because of what he learned a few nights ago."

"Me too." Yelan then looked back at the sleeping form of Syaoran, worry etched on her face.

* * *

9:30 a.m.

"Ne, Sakura, have you talked to him?"

"Hmm?" Sakura then turned to her best friend that was sitting beside her.

"Who?"

"Yeah who?" Tomoyo answered back, sitting comfortably on her couch while she returned her gaze on the list of models that Sakura gave to her just yesterday.

Knowing that Tomoyo caught up on her game, Sakura then relaxed her tensed shoulder and slumped on the couch of Tomoyo's office while releasing her tight hold on a folder. She then rested her head and closed her eyes while saying "If what you mean by 'talk' with Syaoran, I did. I asked him how he was on the first day he was confined in the hospital. But then I went out after a few minutes… no seconds… I think… because I contacted you guys…"

"Hmm…" making Sakura know that Tomoyo was signaling her best friend to go on with her talk.

However, before Sakura could proceed with her 'sharing', the door of Tomoyo's office suddenly opened and a head with jet black hair bobbed in.

"Sorry." And the guy suddenly flashed his pearly white teeth.

"I'm looking for a lady with the most captivating emerald eyes…" the guy said as he allowed himself to enter the office and focus his gaze on one of the ladies sitting on the couch.

But the lady whom the guy was showering his attention with seemed pretty uncomfortable in her seat –not that she didn't like the praise she received from the guy who was standing just a foot away from her.

She's just not used to the fact that she's been praised in front of someone. She's not used to the attention so she did what she could do –squirm in her seat.

"Stop with your flirting Kazuma." Tomoyo then released her chuckles as she looked at her best friend. "It makes me feel like chills were running down my spine. I'm having goose bumps too!"

She released a hearty laugh and said "Look! You're making Sakura blush!" She lightly joked as she poked the side of Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura all of a suddenly jumped away from Tomoyo and exclaimed "Not my sides!" while caressing her sides with both hands.

"Yeah, not her sides…" Kazuma agreed with Sakura. Suddenly, the embarrassment she felt awhile ago vanished when she felt Kazuma siding her.

She then boasted with pride that her fiancé was agreeing with her. With that, she couldn't help but give Tomoyo a haughty smile. Yet she didn't notice that after Kazuma said those words, he winked at Tomoyo as if he was planning on something.

"See, even Kazuma…" and just before she was about to her statement, Kazuma suddenly tugged her towards him and mercilessly tickled her sides, making her cry out of laughter and making Tomoyo release a triumphant smile.

"Hey… wait… stop… can't… breathe…" Sakura said while she was laughing in between.

"What? I can't understand gibberish language love." Kazuma retorted as he continued on assaulting Sakura's sides.

"I think she's had enough Kazuma."

"Wow you can understand gibberish language too Tomoyo!" Kazuma joked as he released Sakura from his grasp.

And when Tomoyo heard what Kazuma said, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Of course! Sakura's my best friend! Gibberish language was her forte when she was a kid."

She smiled widely while she dramatically placed a hand on her chest, "I had to try my very best to understand her when we were young so I could communicate to her properly…" She then nodded her head while adding "It was really a struggle that time…"

Suddenly Tomoyo's dramatic monologue was cut short when Sakura threw a crumpled paper on her while exclaiming "Meanieeeeeeeeeeeeee! That's not even true!" as she stuck out her tongue childishly at her best friend.

"Hey! Where did you get the chance to crumple this paper and just throw it at me?!" Tomoyo exclaimed chirpily at Sakura.

"I have my resources." Sakura said seriously, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her cheeks puffed while her lips were pouting.

And then there was silence.

And after a few seconds, Tomoyo and Kazuma started laughing their hearts out.

"Oh… my… funny… Sakura!" Tomoyo said while trying her best to sound good.

"Yeah… I… agree!" Kazuma added as he turned his back at Sakura to compose his self.

"Hey! I'm trying my best to look serious here!"

"Well! Try harder girl!" Tomoyo retorted.

And all Sakura could do was snap with a "Hmmph!" and pout.

However, Sakura's behavior was cut short when she remembered something. She then whirled around to face Kazuma and ask, "What time is your flight again?"

"Ah, tomorrow?" He then raised his right eyebrow at Sakura and said, "Six thirty in the morning. Why did you ask?"

Just when Sakura was about to answer, Tomoyo interjected and proudly said "Well it's because Sakura's planning to send you off."

Kazuma just smiled and hugged Sakura from behind and whispered "You don't have too. I don't want the paparazzi to see you. It might trouble you in the future if they spot you."

"But…"

"Please?" he whispered back at her ear.

Just when they were about to get lost in their moment, Tomoyo caught their attention by clearing her throat.

"Hey love birds. I hate to break the two of you off but your sweetness is killing me." She jokingly stuck her tongue out like she was about to puke before asking "Anyway, what are you doing in my office early in the morning Kazuma?"

"Well. Actually…"

However, before Kazuma could explain the reason why he was in Tomoyo's office, a soft knock on the door was heard. A few seconds after, a woman in her mid-twenties shyly opened the door and said,

"Ms. Tomoyo, Mr. Hiiragizawa is here to see you."

"Thanks, please tell him that I'll see him. I just need to fix some things. Kindly tell him that I'll need a few minutes before I could meet him?" she then smiled and mouthed her thanks to her secretary.

"Okay Ms. Tomoyo. I'll relay your message." The woman then bowed her head and turned towards the direction where Tomoyo's guest was.

"Maybe that's our cue then." Sakura said aloud to catch the attention of Kazuma and Tomoyo.

"We should go then."

"Wait! Sakura! I just need to talk to you about something." Tomoyo then turned at Kazuma with an apologetic look and said "I'm sorry Kazuma, I hope you don't mind. I need to kick you out of the room first."

"Ouch. I'm being kicked out!" Kazuma gushed out dramatically.

Yet his playful actions didn't last long when he added "Nah. It's all right."

Just when he was about to turn around to leave the office, he suddenly enveloped his arm on Sakura's waist, and whispered at her right ear, "I'll be waiting for you outside. I love you."

And it made Sakura blush. However what made her look like a tomato was when Kazuma suddenly stole a kiss from her even though Tomoyo was just in front of them.

Unknowingly, Tomoyo cleared her throat again to catch the attention of the couple.

"Sorry!" Kazuma laughed and without wasting a moment, he turned around and headed outside Tomoyo's office.

"So… Mr. Hiiragizawa is here." Sakura was the one who suddenly broke the silence after Kazuma left while she threw a knowing look at Tomoyo.

"Yeah… I guess…" Tomoyo laughed nervously. "Uhmmm. I think we both need to set a date so I could tell you all the details." She then blushed a shade of scarlet red which rarely happens to her.

Knowing that her best friend is still uncomfortable with the topic, Sakura changed the subject by saying "But you know what Tomoyo, even if you haven't told me the details, I just want you to know that I'm really happy for you."

She then hugged Tomoyo tightly while whispering, "I really do."

Sakura then held Tomoyo away from her. "Anyway, I guess I'm robbing Eriol-san's precious time."

She then hugged Tomoyo again and said "And besides, today is the day that I'll be telling Kazuma."

"Oh…" Tomoyo suddenly answered but instantly added "You'll be able to pull it through Sakura…" she then hugged Sakura harder. "You're Sakura. I know everything will be all right."

"I hope so Tomoyo." Sakura then released Tomoyo from her hug and slowly approached the door. "Wish me luck!"

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Sakura whirled around to face her best friend.

"I want to say sorry first…" Tomoyo stammered, trying her very best to compose her thoughts. Sakura on the other hand tilted her head sideways, confused on what her best friend was saying. "Sorry for what?"

"Because… I'll make you do this." She then handed Sakura a brown envelope. Upon receiving the brown envelope that her best friend handed to her, Sakura couldn't help but raise her right eye brow, allowing Tomoyo to see her bewilderment. "It's for Syaoran."

And all Sakura could reply at Tomoyo was a baffled "What?!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't think of someone whom we could trust with this matter. Even though Eriol is the best person that should be handling that to Syaoran, it can't happen…." She then inhaled and continued… "The media knows Eriol is Syaoran's manager. If they noticed him going in and out of the hospital, they might suspect that Syaoran's confined there… We can't risk that."

"I'm… wait… sorry if going to act a bit bitchy about this matter but, why not do it Tomoyo?"

"I can't Sakura. Mother informed me just last night that I need to go to Hokkaido…" She then checked her watch and was shocked to see that it was already ten in the morning. "I need to be in the airport by twelve Sakura. I was hoping I could send my secretary to give this to Syaoran but then she has to go with me since my other assistant is on leave. You know…"

"Ah. Yes, Tsushikara-san… I see… when's the baby due?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh. That's good to hear then." Sakura then looked at the envelope she was holding and inhaled deeply and opened her mouth "Then why now?"

"Well, this should have happened yesterday. But since Syaoran was hospitalized the last part of signing of papers for the agreement was called off. But then mother received calls from some sponsors of our upcoming event. They wanted to know if Syaoran will really be part of our company. They said they wanted assurance or else they'll pull out their money. We can't tell them that Syaoran is at the hospital at the very moment because it might cause some commotion…" Tomoyo then stopped and put her index and middle finger on her right temple and massaged it. "They're so annoying! But we need them." She then focused her gaze on Sakura and said, "So the best way we could think of is send this paper to him privately and let him sign it. We can't risk losing our sponsors Sakura."

"But he might be resting." Sakura dejectedly added.

"I know. And I've also talked to Eriol regarding this matter. I feel bad because I want Syaoran to be able to relax and recuperate. But our demanding sponsors are asking for him so we have to do this." Tomoyo then grasped one of Sakura's hands. "I'm really sorry…"

"I know you're sorry. Don't worry. I'll do this." Sakura then tried her very best to assure Tomoyo that she'll be all right. "I guess I should also accept the fact that one way or another, my path and Syaoran's paths would cross again."

"Yeah. I'm sorry again and thank you Sakura! You are a life saver!"

"I am! Anyway, I have to go! I don't want to be the reason why you'll be late with meeting Eriol-san."

"Thanks again!" Tomoyo gushed.

Sakura then smiled at her best friend before she headed outside the office.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~/

10:00 am

"So how was your talk with Tomoyo?" Kazuma lightly asked Sakura who was walking beside him.

"She asked me a favor." She absentmindedly told Kazuma.

"Ah. What favor is that?" He then stopped on his tracks and looked at Sakura.

Sakura on the other hand was so busy of thinking of ways on how to give Syaoran the contract that she didn't noticed that Kazuma had stopped walking and that she was ahead of him by a few steps. And when she finally noticed that the warmth beside her was gone she stopped on her tracks and turned around.

"I'm sorry. What was your question?" Sakura meekly asked knowing that Kazuma was able to conclude that something is bothering her due to her previous action.

"What favor is that?" he replied, worry evident in his voice.

But instead of her answering his question, she shook her head lightly, smiled at Kazuma and said, "Are you busy today? Do you have any shooting that you need to attend to?"

Though he was confused by Sakura's response, he still answered her back hoping she will answer the question he asked just seconds ago.

"Actually, today is my day off. I asked for a break to prepare myself for my flight tomorrow."

"That's good then…" She then approached Kazuma and stretched her left hand to hold Kazuma's hand. And that made Kazuma wonder. Just when he was about to ask Sakura what is bothering her, his thoughts were suddenly cut when Sakura asked him, "Can you do me a favor?" She then placed his hand on her cheek for a brief moment and placed a soft kiss on it.

He stammered for short moment before he could answer her properly, "Ah… sure… what's that?"

"Can you accompany me?" Her emerald eyes were suddenly too round for him, like those eyes of her were pleading at him that badly. And a thought suddenly popped in his mind. Unknowingly for him, he said his thoughts aloud, "Are you doing the puppy-eyed look?!"

And that made Sakura's eye become rounder, her eyes perfectly depicting the surprise she experienced because of Kazuma's question.

She then sheepishly smiled at him before doing the look she did previously while saying, "No I'm not." After that she pouted.

"Yes you were!" Kazuma exclaimed while chuckling.

"Fine! I was!" Sakura then smiled brightly at him. "So will you accompany me?" Her voice was suddenly serious.

"Okay… To where?"

"Tomoyo asked me to give this to… Sy… to Li-san…" she then raised her right hand and showed Kazuma the envelope she was holding.

Kazuma then stared at her before asking "That's it? That's what she asked you to do?"

"Yup that's it. Sorry I wasn't myself just minutes ago because I had something in my mind… I was wondering…" however she hesitated.

'Was it something that's really worth saying to Kazuma?' she silently asked herself. 'Was the one I was worrying about a few minutes ago really worth it?' as she examined her thoughts more, it dawned on her that she's been worrying too much again.

'I have to stop this. There are more important things to think about than the petty situation of how I'll give Syaoran the papers!' She mentally scolded herself. 'I should be thinking of how I should let Kazuma know that Syaoran was my ex…'

"Sakura?... Sakura?" as Kazuma prodded Sakura's hand to catch her attention.

"Ah…sorry… I was just… thinking… would you go with me on a date after we go to the hospital?"

"Date?" He couldn't deny it –he was baffled by Sakura's recent actions.

"Okay? Is there something you are up to?" It was not in his nature to pry on things, however with what she's currently doing; he couldn't really help but just ask.

"You'll see." Smiling at Kazuma, she tugged his hand while saying "We should get going. Don't worry… I'll be the one to bring a car. But you drive!" She then grinned at him and added "And oh! Don't forget to wear a cap, a scarf and really, really dark shades!"

* * *

10:20 am

"Okay. So I'll just go straight in his room." He then stopped the car in front of the hospital and turned the engine off. "Just go first. I'll park the car first."

"Well, okay then…" Sakura then looked at Kazuma and asked "Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you at the ground floor of the hospital?"

"Yup." Kazuma then unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned closer at Sakura. Just when his face was a few centimeters away from Sakura's face, he said, "You don't have to worry that much, I have my cap, my scarf and the really, really dark shades you asked me to wear."

He then placed a chaste kiss on Sakura's cheek, pulled back a little after the short stunt and said "I bet no one would notice me."

"If you say so." Sakura said timidly, mindful of the blush that's been spreading on her cheeks. "See you in a while." She then removed her seatbelt and made a dash towards the hospital.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~/

'Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale… Okay Sakura. You can do this. Just open the door and smile your usual smile and… gods…!' She exclaimed in her mind.

'Can I really do this?' as Sakura contemplated just outside Syaoran's private room, unmindful of the stares being thrown at her by a few nurses and doctors.

'Go on. You can do it Sakura… Yes… I can do this! I can! I can!'

So she gathered all the courage she had, raised her right hand, and knocked on the hospital door thrice. Just when she was about to knock again the door suddenly whipped opened.

All of a sudden, Sakura was engulfed in a motherly hug as she heard the woman say, "Sakura! My dear! It's been a long time! I missed you so much!"

And all she can do was smile warmly while she hugged the woman in return. "I missed you too Auntie Yelan!" She then rested her head on Yelan's shoulder as she savored the attention that the older woman was showering her.

Though Sakura secretly yearned that their hug would last a little longer, her wish didn't happen because Yelan instantly pulled Sakura away from her and looked at her carefully.

"Oh my! Sakura you've really grown into a fine lady! You are so beautiful my dear."

"Auntie Yelan… you are making me blush!"

"You easily blush my dear!" Yelan then released a soft chuckle and said "Oh! Where are my manners! Come inside my dear."

"Hai. Thanks Auntie."

As soon as Sakura entered the room, her eyes darted on the hospital bed that was located at the center of the room. However it surprised her that the bed was vacant.

'Where is…' but before she could finish her thoughts, Yelan's voice boomed inside the room.

"Syaoran! You should be lying on the bed, not standing up!"

But Syaoran couldn't care less.

The moment he saw Sakura entered his room, his breath hitched. And his heart started pounding. It was happening to him again. Every time he would see her, it felt like he was watching a movie unfold. He could see every detail. From the way she let her eyes blink, to the way her mouth forms a small smile, to the way her blush tints her cheek –everything. But at the very moment, he couldn't help but feel a bit of everything –happy, melancholic, longing and –

–bittersweet.

A mixture of different feelings and different thoughts.

He knew well why. He knew the moment she walked inside the room why he felt that way.

It's because the best he wants…

… could…

… never…

… be his now.

He then smirked at the thoughts that have been plaguing him. He really couldn't do anything about it already.

'Acceptance'

So he did what he could do at the very moment –he croaked out a simple word "Hi." As he stared at her.

His voice was a bit raspy, a clear evidence of the fatigue he had experienced. His chocolate tousled hair was poking in every direction… and his eyes…

His amber eyes…

Clashed with emerald eyes.

And at that moment, it stunned Sakura.

'Those look.'

Sakura knew those look from way before.

It was the look he had given her whenever she would be running towards him when they were about to go to their school.

It was the look he had showed to her when silence would accompany them as they spend their time under the cherry blossom tree located in their campus.

'That look…'

It was the same look he gave her when he said that…

_he is…_

…_in love with her…_

"My children…" and their thoughts were suddenly cut when they heard Yelan talk. "I'll be going out." She then nodded at the both of them and in an instant; she was out of the room.

"Ah…" unsure of what she's doing, she suddenly stretched her hand that was holding the envelope. "These are the last set of papers you need to sign for the contract."

"Uhmm thanks…" He then approached Sakura slowly. And the moment he got hold of the envelope, he said "Just give me a few minutes." but before Syaoran could turn his back on her so he could sit down on the couch, he heard Sakura asked him in a very small voice…

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling…" he then smiled at her and said "better."

"That's great to hear then…" her attention suddenly focused on the floor of the room.

"Sakura…" and it made Sakura's heart thump when she heard Syaoran say her name. She then slowly raised her head to look at him.

And she didn't notice that from that very moment, she was holding her breath; that her heart began pounding a little bit faster and louder and that Syaoran was only two feet away from her.

"H…hai?" her voice came out a bit hesitant.

Syaoran then stepped a bit closer, conscious with the fact that he might be crossing the line.

"I just want to say thank you…" his gaze was so soft…

…

So full of emotions –

…

–of warmth

…

–of the look she now wished she didn't see because it was making her feel… nostalgic.

It was making her feel…

However, her mind suddenly became blank when she felt Syaoran closed the gap between them and suddenly hugged her.

For a second, she couldn't understand what was happening until she felt his hold onto her became tighter while saying…

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm..."

And all Sakura do was to hug him back.

Because at that moment, she finally understood that she was not the only person who was hurt and broken.

Syaoran too.

And she finally understood.

She finally realized that they both needed this to be able to move on completely.

So she did what she knew was the right thing to do. She held him tighter in her arms and whispered "I'm all right now Syaoran."

"I'm all right now." As she repeated… not just for Syaoran… but for herself also.

And slowly as ever, Syaoran raised his head to look at her. He knew that his previous action was a gamble –a very risky gamble that might make Sakura to turn her back on him forever. But he had to do it.

He had to.

And at the end he was glad that he did it.

"Uhmm…" and that was all Syaoran needed to hear from Sakura to snap out from his thoughts. He then smiled a sorry at her before saying… "Ah… I'm glad… uhmmm anyway I'll sign the papers now, you might be in a hurry." So he finally let go of her, realizing in an instant how bad he had missed hugging the woman in front of him.

It didn't take him long to sign the papers.

And as soon as she received the envelope containing the papers, she couldn't help but say "Get well soon Syaoran." She then turned her back at him and went straight to the door.

But before she could open the door she heard Syaoran say "I will. I'm feeling better now. Thank you."

* * *

10:50 a.m.

As soon as she had closed the door she couldn't help but release a sigh. She then swiftly turned to her right causing her to bump right into a man's chest.

"Ooops… I'm…" But words stopped coming out from her mouth when she saw who the man was.

"Ka..."

"Is he the one?" Kazuma solemnly asked her.

…

…

"Hai." When she finally understood the question he asked her.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry. But I really had a hard time writing this chapter. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the typos. : ) Also, I'd like to say sorry for my previous chapter. It was so long and dragging T.T (Because I was too curious on how my story would go if I make it more than the pages I usually write. Now I realize that it wasn't that good.)

So there. Please review! I want to know how this story of mine is doing.

Also thank you for those who reviewed my previous chapters! Thank you to those who added my story in their favorite story/stories! Thank you to those who started following my story! I owe this to you people! : D


End file.
